


情人（1-26全文）

by mumofuronghua



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Melodrama, Post-Crimson Peak, 猩红山峰AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofuronghua/pseuds/mumofuronghua
Summary: 猩红山峰AU托马斯和洛基是一个人家教梗 洛基是老师 比索尔大10岁MelodramaHE





	情人（1-26全文）

**Author's Note:**

> 猩红山峰AU  
> 托马斯和洛基是一个人  
> 家教梗 洛基是老师 比索尔大10岁  
> Melodrama  
> HE

**_Prelude_**  
  
  
      1888，索马里。  
　　日上中天，索尔·奥丁森卷着裤腿牵马穿过棉花地，汗湿的麻衫隐隐露出他身上小山似的肌肉，金子似的头发散在脑后。高大英俊的侯爵公子引得三三俩俩躬身劳作的女奴偷偷侧目。有人上前来，说他的母亲芙瑞嘉今早一直在找他。他海蓝色的眼里盛满心事。今晚庄园里将举办一场宴会，一位从伦敦远道而来的高官家的小姐可能会成为他的未婚妻。他们至今只是互有耳闻而已。  
　　女奴们在他渐行渐远的身影后交头接耳。  
　　“少爷一定又去镇上的邮局了。”  
　　“雨季来了河水涨得凶，少爷的裤腿都湿透了。”  
　　“他还在等那位男爵先生的消息吗？叫什么来着，洛基。”  
　　“什么男爵，是从男爵。”  
　　“听说那位劳菲森先生做了他大半年的家教，后来被老爷赶走了。他偷了老爷的钱。”  
　　“不可能，你别听人瞎说。劳菲森先生仪表堂堂一副绅士气度，对谁都彬彬有礼。”  
　　“人不可貌相，你们看索尔少爷，总是穿着随便，可谁都能看出他是真正的贵族。”  
　　“那位劳菲森先生走得急，听说是不辞而别。”  
　　“……”  
　　庄园里，棉花地的尽头连接一大片茂密的香蕉林，索尔想园丁应该离开用午餐去了这里暂时无人打搅，于是放开缰绳在马屁股上拍了一下，弯腰走进园内，直到一片片巨大蕉叶完全将他的身影遮挡住才停下。  
     他从口袋里掏出一封皱巴巴的信。  
     他的心在今早邮局的人叫住他时狂跳，接着又在见到快一年前寄出的信被退回来时骤然停止。  
　　“阿勒代尔庄园前年底就易了主，”胡子花白的邮递员慢腾腾把信递给他，“对不起索尔少爷，我知道这不是您想要的回音。”  
　  他站在树荫里头，显得失魂落魄。  
  
  
  
_**Chapter One**_  
  
  
　　1880年，12岁的索尔为了参加世界博览会，跟着父亲奥丁侯爵，第一次从索马里乘船回到英国。  
　　轮船停靠伦敦他跑下甲板，望见城里的巍峨石楼鳞次栉比，锃亮的马车在眼前穿梭，先生小姐们无不光鲜靓丽。这个庞大陌生的现代世界，跟遍地棉花地，香蕉园，还有牛羊牧场的索马里全然不同。  
　　他与父亲一起乘马车来到侯爵在伦敦的宅邸。  
　　这里的下人也与索马里不同，总是安静地躬身垂头，开口时声音里透着唯唯诺诺。到了第三天中午，索尔独自在空荡的餐厅用餐，他觉得宅邸里的房间都相当高大华丽，却晦暗冷清。前两日他每次跟下人问起“父亲呢？”，得到的回答总是“侯爵大人公务缠身”，今天还是这样，他扯下餐巾跳下椅子往外跑，跑了几步发现羊毛地毯太滑，索性连鞋也脱了。  
　　跑下楼撞见管家，管家是跟他们一起从索马里来的，他燃起一点希望问道：“父亲呢？”  
　　“侯爵大人公务缠身……少爷您的鞋呢？等等！”  
　　索尔怀疑下人们都中了邪，他跑出大宅，碎石子铺成的车道马上扎得他眼泪都出来了，于是他一转身拐进旁边的园林里，在修剪成迷宫的高大树墙间钻来钻去，很快就只听见管家的声音隔着树墙传来，“少爷，您在哪儿？”。  
　　索尔躲了起来，他想既然找不到父亲，就让父亲来找他。  
　　他在树墙里漫无目的地走，感到这里的安静不同于屋子里的冷清，暖暖的阳光透过树墙洒落一地光点，还有开着花的玫瑰藤蔓，他跑得有些口渴于是边走边挨个舔掉花瓣里盛着的露水，觉得嘴里甜甜的，又绕了一会儿眼前豁然开朗，来到一片玫瑰花圃里。  
　　盛开的玫瑰在阳光与微风中腰肢轻摇，他看见一位陌生人坐在长椅上，埋头在膝头的笔记本上簌簌地记录，索尔刚想上去打个招呼就听见了管家的呼唤声，来不及往别处躲，他蹲到了那位先生背后伸出一根手指冲他“嘘——”，海蓝色的眼睛里写满了“Please.”  
　　陌生人回头的片刻索尔看见一张相当英俊的脸。那张脸背着光，仿佛跟满世界的阳光背道而驰。一双绿得叫人一瞬迷失的眼睛，像两个神秘的漩涡。  
　　索尔看呆了。  
　　绅士显得很愉悦，他对这种反应再熟悉不过。  
　　管家从树墙里绕出来见是他，说道：“劳菲森先生十分抱歉，侯爵大人仍然在忙，您要是还有别的事，不妨改日再约，我会转告侯爵。”  
　　原来他跟自己同病相怜。索尔蹲在他身后想。  
　　“我再等等，不碍事。”  
　　“请问您……有没有见到索尔少爷，侯爵大人的公子。”  
　　他摇摇头，“这里非常安静，一直只有我一个人。”  
　　“打搅了。”  
　　管家带着满脸疑惑离开了。  
　　等到他再次走入树墙后，索尔才钻出来，他轻吁一口气说道：“谢谢你。我是索尔·奥丁森。”  
　　“您好，索尔少爷，我叫洛基·劳菲森。”洛基对索尔笑了一下。  
　　他不像其他人一听到他是侯爵的公子就对他趋之若鹜，索尔心想，他挨着洛基坐下，“你来见父亲？你有头衔吗？”  
　　“Baronet, 公子，我的头衔是从男爵。”  
　　“Baronet ? 以前在索马里，父亲的日程都安排在管家的时刻表上，我从未在表上见过‘从男爵’。”  
　　洛基愣了愣，也只有索尔这样的孩子才会如此直接，“是侯爵大人召见我，所以我来了。”  
　　“召见你？我已经三天没有见到父亲了，他‘公务缠身’。”  
　　“我很抱歉，公子，”洛基又笑了笑，“但不得不说我现在感觉好多了。”  
　　“你在写什么？”索尔注意到他的本子。  
　　“噢，是个图解……”  
　　洛基的指尖摩挲，一副欲言又止的模样让索尔好奇起来，“什么图解？”  
　　“侯爵召见我来，就是想看我设计的蒸汽式采矿机。这些是机器结构的图解。”  
　　“你是个工程师？”  
　　“恩。”  
　　“哇，我喜欢机器，在索马里时有人送了我父亲一架飞机。”  
　　“飞机？”  
　　“父亲说等我长大一些，就让我学习驾驶，母亲担心那是否安全。”  
　　洛基看着索尔望向天空的脸，那双蔚蓝清澈的眼睛。  
　　他只在报纸上见过飞机，那些庞大的机器看起来很像一只只怪鸟。他合上自己的本子说：“公子听过一种威风凛凛的鸟儿吗？它们比飞机还要大，扇动翅膀带来惊雷与闪电，它们是太阳神的信使。”  
　　“哪里可以见到它们？”  
　　“它们居住在云雾缭绕的险峰上，传说那是一座用被它们吃掉或者杀死的，胆敢靠近的人或者动物堆成的骷髅山。”  
　　“那么，就没人见过它们？”  
　　“如果有勇者能够攀上险峰找到它们的巢穴，并成功取得一根翅羽返回地面，这位勇者就能实现一个愿望。”  
　　“什么愿望？”  
　　“任何愿望。与公主跳舞，富可敌国，甚至获得永生。”洛基问道，“公子，如果您拿到一根羽毛，想实现什么愿望？”  
　　“我……我想变成一只那样的巨鸟。”  
　　洛基的眼睛闪了闪，他没想到索尔的答案竟然是这样。  
　　他们在花园里坐着交谈。  
　　索尔发现洛基知道很多自己见所未见闻所未闻的东西，天色渐暗还意犹未尽不愿离开，直到听见了下人们四下里叫他的声音。一下午没见他所有人都慌了，大概除了他“公务缠身”的父亲。他本来是要让父亲来找才打算回去的，转眼想想那些可能会挨鞭子的下人又有些于心不忍。  
　　他站了起来对洛基说道：“从男爵先生……”  
　　“叫我洛基吧。私底下的时候。”洛基冲他眨眼。  
　　“洛基……我得回去了，不然很多人要挨打。”  
　　洛基收好自己的笔记本，起身背过去微微蹲下，他回头对索尔说：“上来吧，我背你回去。”  
　　索尔这才想起来自己没穿鞋。来伦敦前父亲告诫他不可把索马里的乡野气带来，白天时他一点也没觉得怎么，但此时面对洛基他感到一点点窘迫，不自觉把沾满泥灰的脚趾蜷在一起。  
　　“上来。”洛基又叫他一声。  
　　于是他站上长椅趴到洛基背上，搂住他的脖子，两条腿被洛基的胳膊挽住。这么近的距离，他看见洛基深色的睫毛微颤，发色也少见的深，像寒鸦的翅羽。他闻到洛基身上传来的香香的味道，不知怎的有点红了脸。  
　　洛基背着他往回走。  
　　“公子。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“现在是不是也像飞起来了，就是也许不够高。”  
　　索尔在他耳边轻轻说了句：“谢谢你，洛基。”  
　　洛基走出园林来到车道上，远远看见连侯爵都出动了，与提着油灯的下人们一起站在大宅门前。  
　　有人上来把索尔扶下来。  
　　上了台阶奥丁问洛基在哪里找到索尔的，洛基说，是索尔找到了他。这是个聪明的回答。他朝索尔眨眼，好像跟他共享了一个秘密。  
　　“天色不早，劳菲森先生和我们一起吃个便饭吧，我们边吃边谈。”  
　　说完奥丁看着索尔。索尔立即乖乖跟着女佣去洗脚穿鞋了。  
　　等他再次出现在餐厅里，正好听到洛基说：“我双亲已逝，还有个姐姐一同住在阿勒代尔。”洛基似乎不想多谈自己的身世，而把话题引到索尔身上，“听说公子在索马里长大，我对远东和非洲一直向往，无奈因为家里的矿场……”  
　　“父亲，下午劳菲森先生给我看了矿机的图解，我觉得非常有趣。”  
　　“有趣？先生能对一个年仅十二岁的听众讲解一架庞大机器。而你，竟然没有打瞌睡？”奥丁冲两人笑笑，“内阁的福斯特大人告诉我，劳菲森先生是剑桥大学的高材生，我以为理应有很多人愿意资助您才对。”  
　　“啊，我与福斯特大人的女儿是同学。关于资助，方才您也看到了，黏土矿呈液态与常见的金石矿不同，我的机器成功之后若要用到别的矿场需要进行改装，而且，很多人一听阿勒代尔远在坎伯兰，就打了退堂鼓。”  
　　“原来如此。”奥丁暂停了手里的餐刀，“劳菲森先生可能不清楚，矿业在非洲发展异常迅速，极有可能成为鸦片对于东印度来说那样重要的产业。像在金伯利，将才发现了巨大的钻石矿，我想如果你愿意到那里去，将大有可为，等有了丰厚积蓄再回来挣兴家业也不迟。”  
　　洛基心想，原来奥丁是想招揽他去非洲。可殖民地远在天边，只有那些冒险的机会主义者和走投无路的流放犯才会去碰运气……虽然，能为侯爵做事是个好机会，但是露西尔……一想到姐姐，洛基的心沉了沉。  
　　“劳菲森先生，机会不像矿场，也许一眨眼就错失了。”  
　　洛基回答道：“侯爵不要误会，对于您的邀请我深感荣幸，只是，我还需要跟姐姐交代一下。”  
　　“当然了，”奥丁手里的餐刀继续轻巧地切割起小牛排，“对了，世界博览会很快就要在海德公园开幕，我这里的非洲展位缺一个人编纂展品，不知这几日先生是否有空？”  
　　“当然！我非常愿意来帮忙。”  
　　奥丁对他笑笑。  
　　“侯爵，下午我跟奥丁森公子交谈间觉得他十分聪明伶俐，此次带他回来是否是送他上学，毕竟非洲……”  
　　“索尔因为我们，在索马里无忧无虑长大，不懂规矩让先生见笑了。”奥丁转过头对他说道，“以后不穿鞋在庄园里乱跑的事情不可再发生。”  
　　“遵命……”  
　　“我夫人舍不得与孩子海天相隔，觉得十八岁上大学之前，给他找个好的家庭教师就可以了。”  
　　“啊。”洛基对老老实实埋着头的索尔笑笑。  
　　吃完这顿便饭坐马车回镇上时，他觉得奥丁对非洲殖民地相当有心，自己要是能够跟着他做事是个好机会，而答应下来为世界博览会帮忙也就有了机会多了解非洲，但是，露西尔那里，他要如何开口呢……  
　　姐姐不会同意的。他不自觉深深皱起眉头。  
  
  
  
**_Chapter Two_**  
  
  
　　洛基从那晚起每天都来侯爵的宅邸，装满展品最大的一间房成了他的办公室。他在里面分类整理，审阅别人递上来的展品文字说明，并在每晚餐前向侯爵做简报。  
　　索尔依然鲜有机会见到繁忙的父亲，好不容易回到伦敦，有太多的人等着面见侯爵，政界的，商界的，奥丁自己也有太多的关系需要料理。  
　　索尔从管家那里打听到洛基的所在就去找他。一开始那个房间里满地杂乱连个下脚的地方都没有。经过大半天地整理终于腾出一块空地。  
　　洛基邀请他一起坐到地毯上。他坐在一盏台灯旁整理资料，房间合着窗帘显得十分晦暗，是怕光线损坏文物，索尔一开始不习惯不自觉朝他靠了靠，发现他正读着一叠文字符号。  
　　洛基说它们是埃及《亡灵书》里的符号，这些符号刻在墓室中，棺材上，指引死者通过危险和考验到达向往之地。  
　　“埃及位于索马里的北部，它们都在非洲大陆上。”  
　　“我还没有去过那里，以后如果能够驾驶飞机我很想去别的地方看看……”光线很暗他不自觉就放低了声音，有时因为浮尘还打一两个喷嚏。  
　　洛基将自己的手帕递给他擦拭。他轻声说：“是呀我也想去看看，那里神灵遍地，不同的神掌管着白天黑夜河流沙漠山脉湖泊。人死后向往一片芦苇原。若是生前作恶之人……心脏会被一只鳄鱼头上身是狮子下身是河马的恶魔吞食。那恶魔居住的燃烧的火湖是冥界的入口，被它吞食心脏者将成为行尸走肉坠入冥界永不见天日。”  
　　“我可不想被它吃掉心脏……”索尔捂住胸口凑过去，见洛基一页页翻看着那些在古墓里使用投影描绘器绘制来的版画。其中一幅版画上盘踞着一条巨大的黑蛇。  
　　“画得真好，它的鳞片似乎闪闪发光。”  
　　“这是古埃及的邪神。”洛基解释道，“它隐藏在自己深绿色混沌的毒雾之中，吸干尼罗河水带来干旱，摆动身体引发地震，每日躲在地平线下伺机吞噬太阳。它希望世间陷入永远的黑暗，连恶魔也害怕它。”  
　　索尔感叹埃及的神魔五花八门，令人难以分辨。  
　　“其实，说不定你也是神。”  
　　“我？”索尔以为洛基在玩笑，但洛基看上去一本正经。  
　　“嗯。人们崇拜的就是神，惧怕的就是魔。所以当有人爱上你时你也可以，只不过爱你的人无法掌控你会变成神，还是恶魔。”  
　　“所以你觉得神祇和恶魔是一样的？”  
“他们同样强大。”  
　　“可恶魔给我们带来疾病灾祸，而神祇带来健康和丰收。”  
　　“它们自己并不在乎。太阳不怕疾病灾祸，大蛇对它来说也不邪恶而是它的‘对手’。也许太阳跟大蛇一样，对底下的世界会怎么样根本漠不关心。”  
　　洛基心想，邪神跟人们一样需要太阳，只是人们认为自己的需要比它要名正言顺。但他知道索尔尚听不明白这些。  
　　索尔问洛基：“这些神魔里面你最喜欢哪一位？”  
　　洛基想了想，指尖指向那个长着狮头人身，拿着屠刀的神，“它。”  
　　“索兹姆……香水，精油，和美酒之神，它喜欢庆祝和宴会，在古埃及由年轻的男子脚踩葡萄并唱歌跳舞崇拜它。但它同时……”  
　　“睚眦必报。”洛基念出索尔不认识的字。  
　　“……睚眦必报，并且嗜血。它也是鲜血之神，传说世间的葡萄酒是它屠神而来的殷红血液。它肢解烹饪众神的躯体献给一位已故的国王，令他的亡灵获得神力，度过危险升上天空成为恒星。”  
　　这些文字索尔大都认识，但放在一起让他很难完全理解，这令他对世界博览会产生了空前的好奇，每日吃过早餐就来找洛基，跟他一起从屋里清理出新的木雕，银饰，割礼面具。  
　　他们甚至还见到一具人形的石棺。  
　　索尔想知道它的故事，洛基念着手里的资料，说这石棺的主人是一名男子，相传他病死时非常年轻，魂魄没有托生而飘去了邻近的部落，在那里占据了别人的躯体继续娶妻生子，不久后却因生了同样的病再次死去，他的妻子甚至不知道自己的丈夫一直是一个鬼魂。  
　　“后……后来呢？”索尔咽下一口口水。  
　　“同样的情况又发生数次，直到他自己找到石匠订制了这具沉重的棺材，找来萨满施咒，又叮嘱妻子等他死后把他装进这具石棺里。果然不久他再次患病身亡，妻子依言行事，而他的魂魄也被萨满的咒语封印无法再飘去别的地方。最后妻子把这故事刻在了石棺上。”  
　　“你说，他现在还在棺材里面吗？他能……听见我们说话么？”索尔几乎是窃窃私语了。  
　　洛基凑到他耳边，说：“我骗你的。”然后看着索尔睁大了的蓝眼睛忍不住笑起来。  
　　他把手里的资料递过去让他自己看。那具棺材不过因为年代久远，而且是个完整的人形有比较高的考古价值，并没有这样一个离奇的故事。  
　　索尔发现自己上了当，爬起来跳到洛基背上，“洛基……你太狡猾了……”他虽然有点儿恼但也觉得很可惜……他喜欢那个诡异的故事。  
　　“今天整理得差不多了，我们去打会儿网球吧？”洛基笑着拉住索尔环在自己脖子上的胳膊问。  
　　索尔欢呼一声。  
　　洛基喜欢看索尔穿着运动服站在阳光下充满活力的笑，就好像一轮金色的小太阳。他教会了索尔伦敦眼下最时髦的网球。他发现索尔在运动上十分有天赋，很快，自己就得故意将球击到很刁钻的角度上，或者使出全力，才能看到男孩子全力以赴的认真架势。打了一会儿，他用挂在脖子上的毛巾擦着汗，从球场另一边掀网走过来：“公子今天又进步了许多。”他来纠正索尔的迎球姿势。  
　　他站到索尔背后，抓住那两条属于少年的两条细细的胳膊，埋头去用脚尖轻触索尔的膝盖分开腿，伏下身子在他耳边说：“基本功很重要。”  
　　洛基运动过后急促的心跳声透过起伏的前胸和索尔汗湿的后背传到索尔耳朵里，索尔觉得震耳欲聋。  
　　“……单手握不住球拍的话就双手一起。要时刻关注对手的动向，预判球的落点……”洛基把他的两只手都握在了手里，整个人环抱住索尔。  
　　索尔脸上有层薄汗，运动过后一片绯红，他屏住呼吸，觉得洛基低沉的声音就响起在自己耳侧，那个讲解要领的声音渐渐变成了脑子里嗡嗡的声响，他不知道自己怎么回事，偏头在洛基的脸上轻而快速地吻了一下。  
　　两人都还没反应过来突然听到下人的声音：“劳菲森先生，那边有一位露西尔小姐，说是您的姐姐。”  
　　洛基闻言放开了索尔，动作有些突然。  
　　索尔回过头见他脸上运动过后的红晕一瞬间褪去，变得有些苍白，那双绿眼睛里闪烁的东西，说不上来是什么。他顺着佣人的手看见花园边上静静站着一位身着宝石蓝裙装的女士。背着光就像一道阴暗的影子。那就是洛基的姐姐了？索尔想。  
　　洛基让索尔先去换洗，他待会儿还要去侯爵那里做简报。看着索尔走后，他到场边拿起毛巾擦拭额头与脸颊定神。一身潮热早就在听到姐姐的一瞬间变成了冷汗。  
　　这次他是在跟露西尔大吵了一架之后离家的，没想到露西尔竟然追到了侯爵家里来——她想让洛基故技重施去佛罗伦萨，而洛基因为挖掘机试验屡屡失败受挫，心情低落，不愿意此时去意大利娶一个素未谋面的女人。而且他知道一旦这个女人进了阿勒代尔，会有怎样可怜的命运等着她。他在家生气地收拾行李，露西尔冷眼看着的时候突然一把握住他的下巴，涂得血红的尖利指甲陷进他下颌的软肉里，她的声音听上去咬牙切齿：“我因为爱你，所以甘愿配合，希望替你达成重振矿场的愿望，你却不识好歹。时至今日，我已无法忍受你仍抱着不切实际的幻想！”  
　　洛基在激愤中挣脱了钳制，额发随着他甩头的动作耷拉下来遮住眼睛，却还是不敢正眼看她。他喘着气说：“一年时间。如果我无法筹集到足够的资金，我就去佛罗伦萨。我就去巴黎。去阿姆斯特丹。随便哪里，我只要这一年时间！”  
　　“哼，上一个半年前就埋了。你是还在伤心吗？你竟然为了她伤心？你怎么敢？”他的胸襟被她抓在手里，仿佛他是只任人摆布的小猫小狗。  
　　洛基使劲掰开她死命抓着的手指，愈发痛恨她这么禁锢自己，却又下不了决心与她分开，就好像有半条命在她身上。他在激愤里夺门而出自己驾了车逃离阿勒代尔。  
  
  
  
_**Chapter Three**_  
  
  
　　洛基去了奥丁那里做简报，下人将露西尔带进一个会客厅里，给她端来一杯热茶和一叠点心让她耐心等候。  
　　她一个人挺直坐着，没碰那杯茶也没吃那叠点心。缕缕白汽散进空中，像每一个进了阿勒代尔的少女般无疾而终。  
　　她看着一只庄园里的黄斑白猫挤开没有关死的门钻进来，以为屋里的人能赏它一块饼干或者给它挠挠痒痒，它步子轻巧过来冲她轻轻叫唤示好，等它一走近，她却一把拧住了它脖子上的软毛将它高高提到空中。  
　　小猫疼得嘶叫起来，伸直前肢张开爪子在空中无力抓搂。  
　　“放开它！”索尔从门外冲进来。  
　　“你是谁？在门外偷看这么久。”  
　　露西尔看着他，刚才洛基亲密搂着的就是这个小鬼。  
　　她松开手，那只小猫一溜烟跑了，猫毛从她指尖簌簌落下。她涂着血红的蔻丹。  
　　索尔这时已沐浴完毕，换了一身米色三件套小西装。一头金发还湿漉漉散着，像只才长出鬃毛张牙舞爪的狮子，“你虐待它。”蓝眼睛里全是怒气。  
　　露西尔仰着下巴面无表情，深色的眼眸静如止水像是渗着冰渣，“我不过给它一点教训，叫它知道进屋之前至少应该先敲敲门。”  
　　索尔隐约知道她不是在说那只猫。他在外面偷看了一阵，因为她是洛基的姐姐，他好奇为什么洛基好像很怕她。  
　　“你还没有回答我的问题。我刚刚问你是谁。”  
　　“我叫索尔·奥丁森。”  
　　“奥丁森。”露西尔突然之间笑起来。  
　　那个笑让索尔起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　两个人正僵持着洛基疾疾走进房间，他叫了一声“露西尔”，看见索尔好好的仿佛松了一口气。他在奥丁那里做完简报，侯爵因为备展进度很好心情不错，就邀请他们姐弟留下用餐，他是过来叫人的。  
　　他走到索尔身边，却被露西尔拉到身边坐下，而她自己挪了挪位置坐到洛基与索尔之间。三人有些尴尬地聊了一会儿世界博览会，时间终于差不多便起身前往餐厅。露西尔自从洛基来了以后，就总是故意横在他跟索尔之间，在只有索尔看着她的时候冲他无声地笑。索尔觉得既生气，又恐惧。  
　　晚餐时奥丁当着露西尔的面将洛基夸赞一番，“劳菲森先生真是个非常得力的助手，今天趁着你也在我想正式邀请……”  
　　“侯爵想正式邀请我们参加世界博览会的开幕式。”洛基竟然打断了奥丁的话，“刚才在书房大人跟我提了我很激动，请恕我无礼。”  
　　奥丁明白了洛基一定还没同露西尔提起前往非洲的事情。  
　　吃过晚餐天已全黑了，管家将劳菲森姐弟送到门口。洛基脑子里想起下午在网球场上索尔那个吻，索尔喜欢自己……他下意识回头看了眼身后灯火通明的庄园，不知道索尔现在在做什么？他的房间是这当中哪一间？他吓了一跳，自己为什么会想这个……  
　　等到马车将他们送回镇上旅店，姐弟两人都收拾妥当已近午夜，洛基躺在床上辗转反侧。他有事瞒着露西尔。  
　　今日傍晚做简报时奥丁又邀请他去非洲，还说索尔很喜欢他，也许他可以做索尔的家庭教师。但是。  
　　“露西尔，你今天……跟索尔都谈了些什么？”  
　　“索尔？你难道不该叫公子。”露西尔伸手把背对她躺着的洛基转了个面向，“你以为，今天我没看见你让他吻你？”  
　　“我没有。”  
　　“弟弟你的手段，我会不清楚吗？”她冷笑一声。  
　　“露西尔他才十二岁！”  
　　“别忘了你十二岁的时候做了什么。”露西尔又伸手掐住他的下巴。床很小，他们两人鼻尖对鼻尖，她能感觉到洛基的呼吸在加快，她很满意。  
　　“我近来教他打网球，熟稔以后就疏忽了。是我的不对。”他没有告诉露西尔这段时间他跟索尔几乎天天在一起。不止是打网球。  
　　露西尔靠近他，他就往后躲，再往后退，就要掉到床下去了。露西尔一把搂住他，“我有这么可怕吗？”  
　　洛基没说话。  
　　“弟弟，我叫你去佛罗伦萨，是因为那小姐的父亲过世以后已没有什么亲近的人，你动起手来也方便。可你偏不听我的，要跑去那个森严的大庄园里找个小少爷。”露西尔把头放到洛基肩头，说话时的热气就喷在他手臂上，“你是认真的吗？奥丁侯爵是个极难对付的角色，我虽只与他说过几句话，也有这种感觉……”  
　　洛基慢慢有些反应过来，露西尔误会了。  
　　她以为自己接近奥丁侯爵是为了索尔，像以前接近那些孤独的小姐们一样。他有些失措，不知是该让她继续误会下去，还是告诉她自己要去非洲的打算。这次他想独自离开，冷静仔细地想想他跟姐姐两个人的未来，如果他们还有未来的话。  
　　但她一定不会同意的。  
　　洛基偏头吹熄了最后一盏油灯。  
　　露西尔在黑暗里盯着洛基紧闭双眼的脸。  
　　她一直不肯放他离开猩红山峰，把他囚禁似的栓在身边，因为他跟她不一样。洛基英俊迷人，总是不经意就让人产生难以自抑的欲望。这好像一项天赋，连个十二岁的男孩子都逃脱不了。但是。洛基是她的。是她一个人的谁也不能从她身边把他带走。  
　　是她从母亲手里救了差点被饿死的洛基。那个女人把他关在阁楼里。和一堆玩具和人偶关在一起。不给他饭吃让他认错而他有什么错？！他不过是想跟自己在一起。她能保护他，她替他挨打。那些沾了盐水的鞭子，一下一下打在她背上。皮开肉绽。有时甚至打在脖子和脸上。她护着他一声也没有吭。他是她应得的。  
　　而留在阿勒代尔洛基除了捣腾矿场之外无事可做，出门“筹集资金”回来改装老旧破损的矿机成了两人唯一的营生。谋财害命的营生。  
　　洛基知道露西尔盯着自己，他蜷在黑暗里咬住下唇，不知道这样的日子还要继续多久……  
　　两天后，他们姐弟俩一起坐上奥丁派来的马车去海德公园参加博览会开幕前的试展会。受邀的大多是皇亲国戚高官大臣。一辆辆马车在公园门口就排起长队，所有人都在议论远方那座阳光下闪闪发亮的庞然大物。  
　　索尔告诉他展厅有多大时，说他们甚至移栽了一棵树进去。  
　　进入之后洛基终于看清那株枝繁叶茂的参天大树。是一株白蜡树。他远远望着它，跟露西尔一起随人群缓缓移动。展厅里万国国旗飘动，管弦乐队，花园，喷泉，各式雕塑，而遍布的维多利亚时代新物品无不令人惊叹——铁工厂、蒸汽锤、钢琴、房舍、潜水装、火枪，烟火，还有现代服装与时尚。露西尔的眼光被那些大胆的设计还有新衣料吸引，不过片刻，转过身，洛基就不见了踪影。  
　　洛基离开后，先是去了侯爵负责的非洲展位，仔细检查几遍展品和说明，又要来传单确认。  
　　奥丁带着索尔过来，向洛基确认过展位之后，便只身去赴剑桥公爵为博览会开幕举行的庆祝宴会。  
　　索尔今天穿着特意为世界博览会订做的小西装，金色的头发扎在脑后，衣领上戴着一朵罂粟花色的领结，蔚蓝的眼睛像是初夏雨后的天空。  
　　洛基看着他，觉得几天来压在心头的阴霾一下子云开雾散，连呼吸都顺畅起来似的。他带着索尔在场地里转悠，展厅里人头攒动摩肩接踵，他问索尔想看什么，索尔回答说，刚刚父亲已经领着他转了一圈。洛基想了想，说我带你去看个有趣的。  
　　他带着索尔去了一个有关玻璃的展位。  
　　柜台里面整整齐齐摆着大概上百片不同颜色和形状的玻璃，他跟索尔介绍着哪些是普通玻璃，哪些是可以用来制作照相机镜头的光学玻璃。然后他走到看守展位的人那里，让他把整个展位用厚厚的窗帘围了起来。窗帘隔绝了展厅里明亮的光线，索尔眼前只剩下一盏昏暗的台灯。  
　　洛基让他等在原地，自己掀开帘子去了隔壁的房间。  
　　然后，那盏昏暗的灯也渐渐熄灭了。  
　　厚厚的窗帘不只隔绝了光线也隔绝了嘈杂似的，房间里相当安静。索尔的眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，能够看到房间模糊的轮廓，然后在黑暗里他看见了洛基……的幻影。他眨了眨眼。那的确是个幻影，稀薄得几乎透明，但奇妙的是那个幻影在一点点实体化，到后来几乎变得就像真的一样了。索尔能够看清它发丝的纹路，脸上的表情。  
　　幻影四肢修长身姿挺拔跟洛基一模一样，而且穿着今天洛基穿的深绿色丝绒礼服。它慢慢向他走来。索尔不敢相信，他向前走了几步想要看得更清楚些，下意识想去触碰，手指却一下穿过了那个幻影，他吓了一跳。  
　　幻影看着索尔笑了，伸手抚摸他的脸，然后弯下腰，在那脸颊上吻了一下。就像那天在网球场上，索尔对洛基做的那样。  
　　索尔呆立在那里。他的手想去抓洛基的手却只触到自己的脸。接着光线又渐渐暗了，那个幻影慢慢往后，退进了完全的黑暗里。  
　　然后洛基从隔壁房间回来了。索尔听见他说，“闭上眼睛，等窗帘拉开了再慢慢睁开。”  
　　外面看守展位的人闻声拉开了窗帘。  
　　直到两人走出那个地方，索尔才感到重回了光明与喧嚣的世界，但那个黑暗里散发着盈盈辉光的幻影令他感到恋恋不舍。  
　　洛基给两人各买了一只冰淇淋，他们走到一个喷泉前坐下。空气里充满喷泉的水雾，扑面而来凉凉的，索尔才感到自己的脸颊还在烧。  
　　“刚才是怎么回事？”他问。  
　　“你看到了我的幽灵。”  
　　“我不会再上当了。”  
　　“不，它的名字真的叫‘佩珀尔的幽灵’。是利用了玻璃的折射现象，你以后就会明白了。”  
　　我其实是问，你为什么吻了我一下。索尔心想。但他没有说话，只是一口一口吃着甜腻的冰淇淋。  
　　洛基吃完自己的冰淇淋，伸手指给索尔说道：“你看，那株大白蜡树，它是北欧神话里的世界之树Yggdrasill，它的枝干和根部连接着九个王国。”  
　　“九个王国？”  
　　“可现在他们把它罩在了这个铸铁和玻璃的水晶宫里。”  
　　“父亲说，这里有99万平方英尺，这里很宽敞。”  
　　洛基没有说话。  
　　“父亲说邀请了你做我的家庭教师，你答应了吗？”  
　　“我……还在考虑。”  
　　“为什么？”索尔转过来，脸颊还红红的，那双蓝眼睛盯着洛基。  
　　不知怎的洛基觉得他有点生气。  
　　“你讨厌我？”他见洛基不说话，又问道。  
　　洛基张了张嘴，不知道他从哪里得到出这个结论。  
　　索尔这段时间相当开心，只是没想到博览会开幕之时也许就是要跟洛基说再见的时刻。他也吃掉了手里的冰淇淋，站起身要求道：“我不想待在这里了，我们出去吧洛基。父亲说晚上宴会结束我们才会回庄园去，还有很长时间，我想去公园里找个舒服的地方躺一会儿。”  
　　洛基点点头，带着他逆着人流慢慢走出水晶宫。马车还在源源不断地把人往门口送。两人穿过门口的车水马龙，走进了海德公园里逐渐安静的林荫小道。  
　　小道起伏，阳光穿透树的枝桠一块块落在铺满蓝色铃兰花的林地上，初夏的空气里都是微风阵雨，青草与野生风信子的芬芳。他们来到一株枝繁叶茂，两个人不能合围的山毛榉树下。  
　　“就在这里休息吧。”洛基说。  
　　两人埋头找了个还算平整干燥的地方，挨着躺下。  
　　“它……是附近最年长的一棵树。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“因为只有它开了花。你看，”洛基把地上那些围绕根部落满的柔荑花指给索尔。山毛榉粗壮的树干上生着层层叠叠的青苔，身下的土壤温润潮湿。  
　　索尔用胳膊枕着头，洛基双手交叠，祷告一样放在腹部上。  
　　他像在自言自语：“山毛榉靠花与果实繁衍，繁衍耗费很多营养令树皮跟枝叶容易脱落，所以它们只有长到三十多岁，成年之后，才会开花。而且一年开得多另一年就开得少了，不然会生病引来虫害。”  
　　“你怎么什么都知道？”  
　　“书里看来的。”猩红山峰的冬天太漫长了，洛基想，“而且山毛榉森林很昏暗，阳光被它们茂密的枝桠遮挡无法到达地面。阿勒代尔庄园附近有片它们的森林，我小时候读童话故事，就想里面提到的黑暗森林是不是山毛榉。后来长大了，偶尔自己动手做些小家具或者小玩具，也会去那片森林里取材。”  
　　索尔翻了个身用一边胳膊枕着自己金色的脑袋侧躺着，他问道：“你是不是想跟我说，我还太小了？洛基。”  
　　他如洛基说的一般聪明伶俐。  
　　而洛基在他的注视里闭起眼睛喃喃低语道：“不，索尔。”他的声音几不可闻，“我是在对我自己说。”  
  
  
  
  
_**Chapter Four**_  
  
  
　　1888，索马里。  
　　索尔靠在树干上手里抓着那封退信。他混乱地想洛基搬家了？那信件为什么不转投？新主人不知道他去了哪里？一个个合情合理却毫无意义的问题从他脑子里冒出来。这不是八年来他寄出去的第一封信。而洛基没有回复过任何一封。  
　　但他全然不信，不信洛基对他没有一些……师生以外的感情。就在脚下这个香蕉园里，那一晚大雨过后四下静寂无人，洛基背对自己脱去湿透的衣物，那具躯体，扇动的肩胛骨和浑身略微苍白的皮肤美得像是夜河倒影……  
　　索尔仰起头，张开嘴想要舒缓干渴疼痛的喉咙，觉得有一团火在他的心脏里燃烧。焦渴与混乱里他不知道自己什么时候睡了过去，迷梦纷乱不断，他一会儿与洛基一起骑马，一转眼，他却一个人站在风暴里的港口上……洛基丢下他头也不回地离开了索马里。  
　　这一觉睡得不安稳，醒过来时他一头的汗。天色发暗，潮风伴着滚雷让他拂开巨大的扇形叶片抬头望了望天，索马里的雨季来了。下人在香蕉园门口朝里张望了半天：“原来您在这儿公子，夫人到处找您，晚宴快开始了。”  
　　“知道了。”他打发了他们，心里对那位素未谋面的小姐做着最后的逃避，他还想要一点时间，消化醒来时做的那个梦。  
　　他最近常做同一个诡异又可怖的梦——  
　　梦里的洛基在漫天风雪里只穿了件单衣，像一片雪花漂浮在空中，他垂着眼帘脸色苍白如纸，左脸颊上一道伤口渗出已不新鲜的褐色血液，胸口和腹部也有几处利器捅出来的洞，伤口似已陈年但仍触目惊心。索尔在梦里忍住恐惧大声叫洛基的名字，他也不应他，仿佛根本看不见自己似的。无论索尔怎么努力也无法结束那一步之遥。  
　　“该死的！”洛基从头到尾只是他的家庭教师，如果是因为师生关系和他的年龄……可洛基明明跟自己的姐姐关系暧昧！这是个秘密，但索尔因为露西尔看着洛基的眼神而知晓了这个秘密。那眼神里的欲望就像一条带钩刺的藤蔓，裹得洛基动弹不得。  
　　那时露西尔不辞艰险从英国追到索马里，却发现洛基不肯跟她回阿勒代尔，因爱生恨她就当着众人的面，揭发自己的弟弟，对还是个少年的索尔怀着肮脏龌蹉的欲望。带着艳色的八卦令整个庄园都沸腾了，人人像喝醉了似的偷偷兴奋。  
　　洛基什么也没说，只是拦住愤怒的索尔不许他开口为自己辩解，然后收拾了行李迅速离开了索马里。  
　　索尔不敢相信已经八年过去了。  
　　他从香蕉园出来往家走去，雨点开始往下砸可一丝凉意也无，只有闷热的潮气从泥土里蒸腾逃离。他想着，洛基那时会不会根本就厌倦了这里，厌倦这恼人的气候单调乏味的生活，以及，厌倦了他。但他可能永远也没机会知道了。他把手里的信揉成一团揣进衣兜里。  
　　他走进大宅穿过忙碌的下人，闻到从厨房里飘出的烤肉香味肚子开始咕咕响，他一大早囫囵吃了些早餐就快马去了镇上的邮局，回来错过午餐又倒头在香蕉园睡了一下午，现在是真的感到有点饿了。  
　　今日这样的晚宴，一年之中总有几次，都是奥丁的老朋友们不远万里从伦敦过来。索尔不是没想过回伦敦去，可以找个诸如念书，或者寻一份令人激动的差事的理由，索马里对年轻人来说无甚机会，而留在非洲开辟其它的新殖民地又相当艰辛和危险。他可以回去找到洛基。他已经二十岁了……但每次他提起，奥丁不肯放他走，芙瑞嘉就以各种令人心软的理由把他留住。  
　　这个庄园虽然大到仿佛可以在其中策马一整天也看不到尽头，他总是想起那棵水晶宫里的白蜡树。  
　　他打算回到自己屋里换洗，打开房门看见芙瑞嘉坐在窗边的躺椅上。  
　　“母亲？”  
　　芙瑞嘉见他进门时魂不守舍，浑身湿透被雨淋了个彻底。她指挥他在窗前坐下拿过毛巾给他擦拭，“知道吗，你现在成了我的大麻烦？”  
　　“怎么？您也要像父亲一样指责我不学无术无所事事？”  
　　芙瑞嘉摇摇头，说：“你父亲对你期望极高，你知道。我说的麻烦，是总有人上门询问你的亲事——呵，奥丁侯爵那位独子如今还是单身？我来之前想，如果你今晚还像往常一样不修边幅，等那位小姐回了伦敦报纸飘进大街小巷，也许全英国的小姐们就会对你退避三舍了。我们也落个清净。”  
　　求之不得。索尔在心里默念。  
　　“但是索尔，我的孩子，你还有整个下半生。我知道你的心现在困于一些事情，可是……汹涌的爱意会消退，求而不得……也最终会在时间里痊愈，你明白吗？”  
　　痊愈？不，母亲，您不知道。  
　　“今晚那位小姐，我跟你提过几次了，是个好姑娘。你要记得，只有自己的一个家，是永远的。”  
　　芙瑞嘉说得异常笃定。索尔却心慌意乱。他从镜子里看到，母亲给他编了一小束辫子垂在左肩。那是一个Lovelock，他认得。是洛基告诉他的。  
　　洛基曾让他坐到课室的窗户边上，给他梳一个这样的发辫，那时小小的他眼神追着窗外的小马在阳光下肆意奔跑，直到洛基蹲下掰过他的脸跟他对视。  
　　“这个发型以后可以梳给心上人，它象征着对爱情的奉献。但其实，我只愿你……永远自由，爱有时是太过沉重的负担。”  
　　你是我的……心上人。他记不得那时自己有没有说出口。  
　　索尔走到大床边，一件一件换上摊在那里的蕾丝滚边的衬衫跟覆盖精致刺绣的外罩。他如今总算有些明白洛基的话。是否到了接受一切的时刻？割舍掉令人挣扎的过往？索尔想。光明的前程，激动人心的未来对他来说唾手可得……他看向镜中穿戴好的自己，觉得外罩上密密麻麻的精致刺绣就像是一条条锁链。  
　　芙瑞嘉打量着自己的儿子，难掩自豪与骄傲，却看不见他脸上渐渐浮现出苦涩。突然一道亮得不可思议的闪电划开了夜空，滚雷声响起。  
　　索尔想起洛基讲过的雷鸟来。  
　　他挽着芙瑞嘉走进餐厅，巨大的水晶灯与银器烛火交相辉映，一切都在这个雷雨夜里闪闪发亮，还未饮酒他先感到一阵眩晕。在座一圈陌生的面孔里那唯一的小姐，应该就是母亲口中的那一位了。他走到芙瑞嘉的座位前，为母亲拉出椅子。  
　　女主人入席之后，开始介绍远道而来的客人们。头衔与官位对索尔来说索然无味，直到奥丁最后敲了敲酒杯，接下来介绍的才是今晚的主角——简·福斯特。  
　　她起身礼貌感谢侯爵夫妇，自我介绍以前来过南非，还去过东印度，在华沙一间高等学校兼研究所里，研究化学与物理，是个科学家。  
　　席间响起窃窃私语。  
　　科学家。索尔终于抬眼，上下打量身边这位福斯特小姐。  
　　长相不算美丽，眼神意外坚定。刚刚她说，自己已经二十五岁，要比索尔大上许多。但如今上流社会就流行这个。  
　　“奥丁，我的老朋友。”简的父亲看上去年事已高，为了独女的婚姻幸福万里跋涉至此，海浪和风暴磨掉了他所剩无几的耐心，他双颊泛红，恨不得立马切入重心，“请允许我提出这个要求，简和索尔的婚事不能拖了……”  
　　“父亲。”简无可奈何，她与索尔连招呼都还没打过。  
　　“如你所见，”老先生继续下去，“对于婚姻，简缺乏作为一名年轻女性应有的憧憬与热情。当初她要去德国留学的时候，要不是她母亲坚持，我是完完全全反对的。一个女孩子，科学？革命？改变世界？这个世界已经足够瞬息万变了。”  
　　“噢威廉，你总是对所有事都忧心忡忡，这一点上你确实应该向奥丁学学——我们只有索尔这一个独子，他却对孩子漠不关心，就连送他回英国念书，或者给他谋个职位让他开始自己的事业，我都不知道提了多少次。”  
　　“我喜欢你的父亲。”简偏头冲索尔笑笑。  
　　“不，福斯特小姐。你并不了解我的父亲。”  
　　事实是，索尔宁愿奥丁给他设定目标、提出要求，如此他就能够一点一点达到那些目标，完成那些要求。但是奥丁从不提任何实质性的东西，所以努力永无止境，索尔只能做得非常好，然后更加好。  
　　“你是身在福中不知福。”芙瑞嘉笑着指责索尔，她示意索尔起身祝辞。  
　　“让我们为了年轻的科学家女士，福斯特小姐，为了现代自由文明的世界，干一杯。”  
　　餐厅里觥筹交错气氛相当融洽。大人物们随后开始了自己的话题，芙瑞嘉与简交谈着，索尔得以埋头专注于解决盘中的食物。他也喝了不少酒，用食物与酒精缓解低落的心情。直到撤离餐桌，芙瑞嘉又示意他送简回客房，提示说雨势弱了，二人可以顺道去小花园散步消食。  
　　花园的石子路略显泥泞，简不甚在意大大方方走在索尔身侧。雨尚未停止，但两人都默契拒绝了下人递来的伞。一把伞下的狭窄空间，想想就让人觉得尴尬与局促。索尔提着一盏油灯照明，眼神跟灯芯一样闪烁，显得心不在焉。  
　　“您有意中人吗？”  
　　简突然之间问出这样一个问题，索尔措手不及，脸颊上明显的烧灼感，不知是因为隐秘的心事，还是过量的酒精。  
　　“索尔，我可以叫你索尔吗，奥丁森先生。”  
　　“当然，福斯特小姐。”  
　　“叫我简吧。我们可以直接一点，省去对彼此的猜测试探。”  
　　索尔终于再次偏头看她。  
　　简说：“我明白您的态度。您或者有意中人，但因为种种原因导致二人不能结合，或者您没有意中人，只是习惯了自由的人生，而不想为家庭琐事所束缚。”  
　　“这是小姐自己对于婚姻的看法吗？束缚？”  
　　“老实说，是的。但世事无常。就比如我来到这里之前，并没有想到……下午您不在，夫人带我参观了您的工作室，那些动物标本非常美妙，还有您的飞机，这是我第一次在报纸照片之外见到飞机。听说您不仅会驾驶还会修理，我觉得您很特别。”  
　　“福斯特小姐，对不起我暂时没有……”  
　　“简。请听我说完，”她轻轻按住索尔的手，“就算这个世界一天比一天开放进步，我明白在我有生之年，也无法选择过自己想要的生活而不被人非议，‘啊，福斯特小姐还住在家里，她还没有嫁人’。即便我自认比那些纨绔子弟对我们的帝国有价值得多……但我不愿我亲爱的母亲，还有对传统无比虔诚，又十分在乎名誉的父亲承受这些非议。我对您印象不错，也许……”一个不短的停顿，“我们可以如他们所愿，结婚？”  
  
  
  
_**Chapter Five**_  
  
  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我是说，我尽量不干涉您的生活，您也试着尊重我的选择，用婚姻来换取宝贵的自由，也许，我们可以试试看？”  
　　索尔吃了一惊。简则显得十分冷静。  
　　“福斯特小姐……简，我对你有些刮目相看。”不知不觉两人已走到客房门口，索尔替她打开房门。他暂时没有别的话可说他需要时间考虑。他心里明白，如今，洛基是一轮水中的月亮，他们之间毫无可能，而他，只能在无可回避的婚姻里做一个不忠的丈夫并长久自怨自艾下去。他不得不承认简的这个提议，非常诱人，“我向你保证，会慎重考虑这个提议。”  
　　“啊等等，我差一点忘记了。”  
　　简叫住已打算道晚安的索尔，从自己的手包里拿出一张折得整整齐齐的报纸和一个信封。她将两样东西递到索尔手里。  
　　“这是？”  
　　“洛基。洛基·劳菲森先生，我听说他曾是您的家庭教师。”  
　　索尔在听到那个名字时几乎呆立当场，“……没错，他曾是我的……我的老师。”  
　　“他的家，坎伯兰的阿勒代尔庄园里发生命案，劳菲森先生的姐姐殒命。杀人者是一位来自美国水牛城的小姐。”  
　　“什么？！”  
　　“那个信封里装着劳菲森先生变卖阿勒代尔之后所得的一张支票，他拜托我亲自交给您，并说，多年前对您不辞而别他一直深感歉意，希望您……可以原谅他。”  
　　“劳菲森先生他怎么样了？”索尔急急问道。  
　　简却停顿了一阵，仿佛有什么难以启齿。  
　　“我一直不愿去想这件事，也希望您可以节哀顺变，他因为在那起命案中受伤过重，卖掉庄园以后的生活不太好，身体始终无法痊愈，已经在半年前过世了。”  
　　索尔张了张嘴，没再问下去。  
　　草草道过晚安之后他回到自己房中。雨又大起来几乎震耳欲聋。他遣散了下人反锁房门，点起油灯，展开那张报纸。  
　　所以。洛基在离开索马里离开他之后结婚了。  
　　不止一次。  
　　那位美国水牛城的小姐，与洛基见面之后迅速爱上了他（关于这点索尔很能明白），而决定不顾父亲反对与他结婚。小姐在自己的父亲发生意外之后跟着洛基远走他乡。然而新婚的幸福转瞬即逝，她发现了露西尔跟洛基这姐弟俩，因为贪图钱财在她的茶点里下了慢性毒药，企图在她将家财尽数转移给洛基之后，神不知鬼不觉杀掉她！而且当初连她的父亲，也是露西尔下的毒手……那位小姐在搏斗中杀死了露西尔，算是报了父仇，然后在一位及时赶去的朋友的帮助下，逃离了阿勒代尔。  
　　洛基也受了非常严重的伤，幸运的被家仆所救。  
　　谋财害命？洛基？读完报纸，索尔想到近日来的噩梦——铺天盖地的大雪，那人身上脸上腐烂的伤口和干涸的血迹。  
　　钱。想要钱。洛基做这一切，不过是想要钱？！然后他震惊于，自己竟然正在为了未能成为洛基的受害者，而感到不解惋惜与妒忌。他一定是疯了！  
　　报纸上有一张阿勒代尔庄园在冬日里拍摄的照片，黑白画面都无法消除的那种沾上人命的诡异感，再配上那个名字——猩红山峰。那幢大宅里掩埋了太多冤魂和尸骨。索尔不敢相信洛基竟然出生在那里，成长在那里，成为这可怖故事的主角。  
　　他放下报纸用小刀挑开信封之后，发现除了支票，里面还有一样东西，他把信封倒过来，掉下一缕深色的头发，一截梳好的发辫。  
　　Lovelock.  
　　他一惊，刀尖在手指上割出一道口子，什么东西迫不及待涌出滴到桌面，慢慢，渗透下去。血。生命。或是别的什么难以启齿之物。  
　　他的手颤抖得厉害，把发辫跟支票装回信封，收进带锁的抽屉之后出了门。他来到马厩牵了平日里最爱的一匹马，不顾大雨里骑到港口。墨色的海浪不住翻腾，他浑身湿透站在空无一人的船坞上，吸了水的刺绣外罩仿佛真的变成了锁链，沉重无比几乎将他的身躯压垮。但他一动不动，就那么静静站着。  
　　简说，洛基死了。他不信！  
　　如果洛基死了，自己胸中如海浪一般翻腾的，是为了一个死去的鬼魂？！不。  
　　他不信。  
　　照简·福斯特所说，洛基卖掉庄园之后病痛缠身穷困潦倒，但他为何在这令人绝望的境况中，仍将最后仅剩的财产，这张支票，交给简，让她带来索马里给自己？还有那个发辫……该死的发辫！那是洛基的头发……  
　　当年洛基来到索马里成了他的家庭教师，是受父亲之邀，洛基离开后很长一段时间里，这座庄园对这个名字讳莫如深。母亲今晚劝他的话，让索尔知道了一直以来奥丁也一定明了他对洛基的感情，正因如此，父亲不会允许索尔犯下一个将会归咎于他的错误。  
　　奥丁在对索尔偶尔的迷惘和不思进取表示失望时，从不提洛基，用回避表示对这个人的忽视，但事实就是房间里的大象。父亲说，他的心不在为这个家族挣得荣耀上，索尔不否认这是事实，但他早已接受了这是他作为奥丁森的责任。他绝不会逃避一项责任。  
　　可人怎么管住自己的心？  
　　谁来告诉他？  
　　到头来他心里真正渴望的，除了他自己之外，还有谁能替他争取？！  
　　……他要回英国去。他要回去找到洛基不管付出什么代价。  
　　也许连母亲都不知道，但是他明白，父亲始终不肯放他离开家，就是在等他办成婚事。  
　　奥丁要他成家以后才放心让他飞出自己的掌心，那么他愿意如奥丁所愿，如所有人所愿，娶简·福斯特为妻!  
  
  
  
_**Chapter Six**_  
  
  
　　索尔·奥丁森与简·福斯特的婚事，迅速定在了十周后的金秋十月。索马里的庄园将在迎来丰收之时举办一场盛大婚礼。附近有头有脸的人物都收到了侯爵的请帖。  
　　索尔还专门差人，让伦敦的各大报纸都刊登上了他将迎娶简·福斯特的消息。芙瑞嘉被蒙在鼓里，以为索尔突然开窍，感谢神佑之余忙着给一对新人布置新房。  
　　新房的瓷器、壁橱、躺椅，和婚床通通由专人负责采购，剩下就是在庄园的走廊过道里打出隐蔽通道，以供下人们从厨房或者自己歇息的房间能够快速抵达新婚夫妇俩所在的房间。  
　　索尔以前是没有这样的特权的，这里是侯爵的庄园，只有奥丁和芙瑞嘉两人有专门的通道。索尔如果在自己的房间里看书，肚子饿了的话除了大声传唤下人送来吃的，只能自己下楼去到厨房里索要食物。而这一举一动背地里都被人汇报给芙瑞嘉。细想之下不难明白，在这幢大宅里的每一句话每一个动作，都有人默默记录。  
　　索尔知道从前洛基还在时，不少年轻女佣忍不住对英俊的劳菲森先生投怀送抱，她们私底下甚至有赌注，洛基会对谁青眼相加？但洛基举止得体，跟所有人保持完美的距离，包括对索尔。只有在走出这幢大宅之后，洛基才显得轻松起来，他们师生之间也偶尔会有拥抱亲吻。  
　　索尔后来知道这一切——密道，女佣，下人，还有隔三差五送进来的茶点，无非一双双耳目。他从前天生乐观又十足“光明磊落”，所以不在乎这些，直到心里装进了洛基，他也开始有了上锁的抽屉以及要求任何人不要打扰的私人时刻。  
　　时间在筹备大婚的忙碌里过得非常快，几周后一天下午茶时，芙瑞嘉兴致勃勃同简谈起新房的家具，她说替他们买下了一个室外花园用的夏日圆桌，是意大利白大理石的，索马里的夏天潮湿闷热白大理石桌面冰凉正好。  
　　简连声道谢，小口小口喝着略微苦涩的热茶，时不时将眼神落到明显对家具心不在焉的索尔身上。对于父母一心想要给予的爱，她可以算是索尔的知心人。几人闲谈间，管家来报说，马场靠山处的堡坎被连天大雨冲垮，马匹受惊四散，清点以后发现少了两匹，里面恰恰就有少爷最喜欢的那一匹。  
　　索尔闻言，趁机告别了母亲跟未婚妻，带了几个工人去马场背面，用装了石块的麻袋固定住堡坎垮塌的部分，接着又将比较危险的区域用栅栏隔开。然后独自出发顺着可能的道路去找那两匹马。他其实并不需要担心，养熟的马儿都认得回家的路，而且它们身上都嵌着带有奥丁森庄园标志的马蹄铁。  
　　他那样在意那匹马，是因为它是他和洛基一起接生的……  
　　那是他第一次亲眼看见新生命从母亲的子宫里脱离，落在稻草团上。马厩外大雨倾盆，小马身上的血迹被母亲一点点舔去颤颤巍巍站起来，在母马的嘶鸣和滚雷声里瑟瑟发抖。他在震惊里握紧洛基的手。父母向他展示的是他出生的高贵与生活的华美，而他从洛基这里看到了生命不加遮掩的血肉模糊。  
　　他最后在港口附近找到了爱马，大概是自己太常去哪里，马儿也觉得熟悉了。他把它牵回马厩吩咐工人照看，得知另一匹走丢的已被附近的农人牵来归还。然后他远远看见，简也在马厩里。  
　　她坐在一盏油灯下读读写写。天色暗了。  
　　他走过去打招呼：“你有工作应该回房去，这里风大，油灯摇晃会伤了你的眼睛。”   
　　“我跟侯爵还有夫人说过了，我等你回来一起用晚餐。下人们说你出门去寻走失的马匹，我就想在这里等你。”  
　　索尔拿不准她的意思。这几周来他们合力筹办婚礼，却并未再有初见那晚推心置腹的交流。“我们回去吧。”他帮助简端起厚重的书本，提一盏油灯与她一起往餐厅去。  
　　今天没有下雨，但云层遮住月亮，天幕中一颗星星也没有。两人安静走着，他突然说：“简，我有件事想与你商量。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“婚礼过后，你是否愿意跟我一起回英国？我打算回伦敦念军事或者高等学校。你是个科学家，这里没有研究所，没有学者，待在索马里你将寸步难行。”  
　　他差点忍不住一口气说，即使是你想要回到华沙去，我也没有一点问题——但这听上去有些太过了，太操之过急。他当然明白。  
　　“您替我想得真周到，包括将婚事登满报纸，对此……我心怀感激。”简看着索尔，“回英国对我们两个来说，确实是很好的选择。”  
　　“如此就太好了。”索尔清了清喉咙。  
　　两人又沉默无言走了一阵，简突然出声：“但恕我冒昧，我能问问，劳菲森先生在这里做家庭教师时的事情吗？”  
　　索尔闻言停下脚步，他转过身与简两个人站在空旷的马场中间，他说：“那么你先告诉我，他是不是并没有死。”  
　　“……”  
　　两人很快回到餐厅，发现芙瑞嘉差人端来了一个新鲜的香蕉派，可他们因为刚才在马场上戛然而止的话题都没有了胃口。索尔打发了那个眼神带着窥探的女佣，与简随便吃了些便让下人们撤了餐桌。  
　　两人转到了隔壁的小起居室里，索尔要来一些酒后关上门，只留下两盏昏暗的灯。忍到现在，是因为一对未婚夫妻在夜色里，规规矩矩交谈而非亲热接吻，实在是件令人生疑的事情。  
　　简从索尔手里接过酒杯，一如既往不打算绕弯子：“如果我说，劳菲森先生还活着，我们的婚事还要继续吗？”  
　　索尔闻言垂下眼帘，思考怎么回答这个问题，并立即意识到因这几秒钟的沉默，自己已然暴露了。  
　　简是个非常聪明的人——洛基把遗产，交给一个看上去并不怎么亲近的前学生，为什么？——难道那一位饱受他们姐弟摧残，仍然还在法庭上护着他的美国小姐，不是更有资格拿到这笔钱？又比如，索尔在听到洛基的消息之后，立即同意了这桩婚事……如果索尔跟洛基之前只是师生情谊，那么洛基的生存与否跟索尔与她的婚事理应毫无关系。她那个问题的正确答案，应该是——他和我们之间的婚事有什么关系？  
　　但是现在索尔的沉默，给了她另一个答案。  
　　她却好像并不意外，自顾自开始回答马场上索尔问她的问题：“关于劳菲森先生的死讯，我是从报纸上看见的。加上不久之前，他亲自来送那张卖掉阿勒代尔庄园的支票时，整个人看上去确实……”  
　　她想说“命不久矣”，但在昏暗的灯光下索尔难掩悲伤的脸，令她生出一点恻隐之心，于是换了个委婉些的说法——“看上去身体确实不大好了。”  
　　“简……我还未问过，你跟劳菲森先生是怎么认识的？”  
　　“世交。可惜他父亲过世后就不怎么联系了。我能问问，您为何会有‘也许他还活着’这样的想法吗？”  
　　“……简。我知道猩红山峰命案发生以后，牵扯出许多陈年旧事，仅是读报我已感触目惊心。洛基……我的老师，以前其实是个很封闭的人，虽然那时我年纪很小，已发现除非必要他不与旁人打交道。如果照你所说你们只是认识，他将遗产这样重要的东西给你，于他我觉得不可思议，于你我则觉得……你承担了太大的风险。”  
　　“风险？”  
　　“我的意思是，你是一个待字闺中的贵族小姐，怎可以与登满报纸的寡廉鲜耻谋财害命的嫌犯扯上关系？而且，除非你告诉他，否则我想不通他如何知道你会跟父亲来索马里见到我。简，你想试探我与洛基之间的关系。你对我也并非坦诚。”  
　　“一个奥丁家的头衔；”简听完，只是竖起两根手指，“还有远离流言蜚语，以便专心继续我的科学研究。这两样是我打算从这段婚姻里得到的东西，我在这一点上完全坦诚。至于其他部分，您难道不觉得坦诚需要‘等价交换’吗？”  
　　索尔喝光了杯中的酒，倒进自己坐着的单人沙发。他想着简的话忍不住笑了两声，等价交换？也许科学家们有独特的计量方式吧。  
　　“您爱着洛基。”简看着他，压低了自己的声音，“在知道了真相之后，仍然爱他。您心里做着跟我一样的打算，用婚姻换取自由。想要回英国去，也是为了洛基。我说得对吗？”  
  
  
  
_**Chapter Seven**_  
  
  
　　“如果我说是，我们的婚事还要继续吗？”索尔把这个问题扔回给简。他承认，她的话每一句都算得上惊世骇俗，而且每个字都是真的。  
　　“为什么不呢？他和我们之间的婚事有什么关系？”  
　　简的回答来得出乎意料的快，且语气如眼神一样都很坚定。  
　　索尔突然意识到简对自己爱着洛基这件事早已知情，今天这场谈话不过是场确认。可她……是如何知道的呢？还没等他收拾心情问个清楚，简很快喝光了杯中的酒，过去与他贴着脸颊轻声道了晚安。  
　　对此索尔不是没有怀疑，但事后简·福斯特显得平静坦荡令他摸不着头脑，他转念一想，事情最坏不也就是像以前一样给庄园添上几条艳色绯闻又能糟到哪里去呢？接下来如期举办的婚礼就像一个庞大又嘈杂的梦境，一切感觉起来都那么不真实。奥丁在婚礼之后，将坎伯兰伯爵的头衔给了索尔。直到如愿以偿坐上了回英国的船，他才有空在颠簸里慢慢回神。  
　　海风很腥，头等舱空空的甲板上只有几家人，都是衣冠楚楚携妻带子的达官显贵，竞相展示着‘神爱子民’的幸福生活。他与简挽着手打过一圈招呼之后默契离开。  
　　索尔对这次回伦敦去开始新的生活，不管是读书还是替父亲办差多少感到忐忑，更别提，他私底下还有找到洛基的打算。  
　　而简在船上安顿好之后，一回到舱里就伏案开始读读写写，完全不受旅行打搅似的。无论索尔怎么追问，她都对洛基的生死避而不谈。索尔觉得喉咙里憋了很多话都无从说起，他很气闷，于是去了船上公用的酒馆。  
　　不大的地方挤满了放浪形骸的酒鬼，几张赌桌，人声鼎沸。到这里来，因为嘈杂的环境里他反而能静下心来。  
　　他招手要了点儿廉价的朗姆，搬了一把椅子挤进赌桌旁的围观人群坐下，等到正在进行中的一圈结束加入进去。他每一次都赌数字五，只要没有别人抢先。赌桌上不讲诚信，他轻易看出东家出千但无意点破，在座的一圈赌客除了东家的托儿，其他人或多或少都输了。他的心思不在赌桌上面，一直锲而不舍，或者说无意识的赌着数字五。  
　　“又是五，真顽固啊……”有人玩笑道。  
　　“不，比起胡乱挑选数字，一直赌一个数字是个能一直玩下去的保守选择。我猜，这位先生并不想赢。”  
　　听到这个新的声音索尔有些恍惚。他不敢相信因为这个声音就好像是从他脑子里跑出来的一样。他下意识转过头，看见那个说话的人在他身边坐了下来。  
　　等到新的一轮开始那人也加入了赌局。他跟索尔不一样，就像为了证明他的话似的他每一次都挑不同的数字，果然不一会儿就输得一干二净。他站起身，用手里最后几枚筹码要了杯朗姆离开了赌桌。  
　　索尔反应过来随手把自己的筹码推到桌面中间小声说了句，“自便。”  
　　他跟在那个人身后出了酒馆。  
　　天很暗，海上温度骤降，墨浪翻滚一片雾气正弥漫开来。他怀疑那片雾钻进了自己的眼睛里。  
　　走在前面的人也许早发现了他，但直到带着索尔走到一处没人的地方，他才一口喝掉了杯中的酒转过身来。  
　　索尔在震惊里失了声。  
　　过了好久，他慢慢上前靠近那个人，快到对方身边的时候，索尔奇异地发现，自己已经比那人还要高了。他从这种略带俯视的视角里尝到了难以启齿的美妙。  
　　“你好啊，索尔。你已经……长这么高了。”  
　　索尔没有回答，只是依着本能上前抓住了对方的后脖颈。他抓着那里，看着那双绿眼睛。这太奇怪了，他感到身体内的疼痛，不知道是不是他从洛基不辞而别那天起就停滞的生命突然之间又开始流动了；这也太美妙了，时间是如何让他从洛基可以抱在怀里的少年，成了眼下在身体上有着压倒性优势的青年？他的蓝眼睛闪烁着，像是错过了自己的生活般困惑。  
　　而洛基白皙的面颊，因为那只紧紧握住后脖颈的手传递过去的禁锢意味，浮现出一片粉色，“索尔……你……”  
　　索尔不自觉递上自己的嘴唇，半晌回过神，因为那只空酒杯掉到地上，发出一声脆响摔得粉碎。  
　　片片玻璃在昏暗里头闪闪发亮。佩珀尔的幽灵。索尔陡然想起这个来。可他手里跟嘴唇接触到的洛基，温热又清晰。  
　　“呼吸，傻瓜。”海风里洛基的声音有些发抖，他捧着索尔的脸轻轻拍打。  
　　索尔感到晕眩和持续的耳鸣。他看着夜色里的洛基，那双绿眼睛还像过去一样迷人，面容有了一些变化，也许是更瘦了一些，也许是新添的皱纹，又也许是别的一些什么，他说不清，但仍和以前一样令他神魂颠倒。  
　　“洛基……”  
　　“我们……最好回船舱去，海上夜寒我不想你生病。”洛基仍不自觉用着一种照顾孩子似的语气讲话，即便索尔的体格已经像个军人或者运动员，等他反应过来自己笑了笑，说：“当然了……我也不想生病。”  
　　他带着索尔去了自己住的三等舱。从船舷下行的楼梯逼仄，两个身材高大的男人只能一前一后躬着身，索尔一言不发跟在洛基后面，很快走进里面一条同样逼仄的过道，天花板低垂，靠边点着几盏昏暗的油灯，有人低声讲话，有人靠墙吸烟，他们得侧身才能绕过那些吸烟的人，而其中一个似乎是洛基的熟人，见他拉着索尔走来，语气轻佻地说道：“这是怎么了，托马斯。改变主意了怎么不先通知我呢？”  
　　索尔听出他们在说别的，但还没来得及细想就被洛基拉进了属于他的那一小间船舱，舱门在他们身后迅速阖上，将充满烟味的浑浊空气挡在外面。  
　　洛基邀请他坐到收拾好的床上。  
　　索尔以前不知道三等舱的休息室这么狭窄，这里除了一张床和一个小立柜以外空空如也。墙壁上的一扇窗户，是唯一令它看上去不像牢狱的地方。窗户很小像一个墙上的月亮挂在那里。他怎么也没有想到，八年后的重逢他们会并排坐在这样一个乏善可陈的地方。  
　　“你怎么会在船上？”  
　　为了见你。洛基想，他在索尔身旁坐下，却没有回答。  
　　索尔的脸因为激动而有些发红，“你……真的是洛基？”  
　　“什么？”洛基看上去哭笑不得。  
　　“八年前，你到伦敦的宅邸来帮父亲准备世界博览会。在那个大房间里你给我讲了很多故事，还记得……Aicha Kandicha么？”  
　　洛基努力回忆着，那个时候他讲给索尔的故事大部分是从展品说明里看来的，还有一些是他心血来潮杜撰的，他一点也想不起这个Aicha什么的了。  
　　“它是生活在水边的恶魔，本身有一双骆驼的腿……”索尔说着去看洛基的双腿，脸上仍带着不敢置信的表情，“它能随意变幻外形，用年轻男子爱人的模样迷惑他们，然后将他们一部分的灵魂困于水下……”  
　　洛基忍不住凑过去吻了索尔一下，“你现在长大了，我也要小心你的杜撰。还是以前好，如果你说谎，我马上就能知道……”他喃喃着，嘴唇贴着索尔的脸流连了一阵，仿佛他想吻的并不止那个脸颊。  
　　而索尔追上擒住了他退开的唇给了他一个又深又长的吻。  
　　洛基的喉咙里发出低低的叹息，觉得自己马上就推翻了“还是以前好”这个结论。  
　　接着，他听到索尔问：“八年前，洛基，到底发生了什么……”  
  
  
  
  
_**Chapter Eight**_  
  
  
　　“露西尔来了，我担心你的安全。”  
　　“为什么？你应该告诉父亲，父亲欣赏你，我们可以一起想办法……我不敢相信你选择了不辞而别。再看看你离开之后都发生了什么，猩红山峰……”  
　　八年前，洛基背着露西尔逃跑一样去了索马里，他对奥丁侯爵，对索尔隐瞒了母亲和谋杀、姐姐和畸恋。  
　　“起初我并没有打算离开，但露西尔试图‘劝说’我，她劝说的手段就是在打猎时趁你独自去追赶一头猎物，对你放了冷枪。子弹当然没有打中，但你一定还记得吧。我找到你时你吓得坐在枯枝败叶上面瑟瑟发抖，频频环顾四周空荡荡的树林。你不了解我的姐姐……在我们还很小的时候，父亲给我看过一些精美的地图册，他告诉我从前没有航海家，地图都是漫游者绘制的，他们将自己的一生绘制成地图。而地图的边缘不管是陆地还是海洋，那些没有人到达过的地方就画上了恶龙。索尔，你在世界的中心，你看不见怪物的存在。”  
　　“所以，你就选择了离开。”  
　　质问。洛基听得出来。  
　　他本来不需要被这样审视，质问，如果他跟另外那些受害者一样的话，譬如衣若拉，譬如伊迪丝。难道她们自己没有过错吗？轻信，天真，贪图美色。而她们之所以获得了所有人的同情就是因为面容模糊，身世故事都被忽略，所以她们没有漏洞，没有让人停下来去问一句“为什么”的机会。但是轮到洛基的时候，一切前因后果都摊开来，他做的每一个选择都无可避免地遭到推敲质疑，然后被否定。  
　　索尔忍不住说道：“你最应该离开的人就是露西尔，医生会告诉你你姐姐的精神出了问题。你就没怀疑过她是个偏执狂？”  
　　“爸爸不再回家以后，妈妈用浸过盐水的藤条打我们，露西尔会紧紧抱着我，她一直在保护我。那些年里……我只有她。”  
　　“可当你长大你离开她去了剑桥，一切都可以重新开始，门外就是新的世界而你把自己跟她锁在了一起！”  
　　如他所想，索尔不理解。  
　　即便在真相大白的今天，索尔相信的仍是勇敢，坚持，努力，和转机，而不明白对辛苦活着的大多数人来说，所谓的转机只是人们本身对危难的妥协。就如洛基依赖上露西尔。  
　　“可能我的精神也出了问题。你说呢？”为什么我离不开露西尔？洛基想，因为我不知道要拿自己怎么办。我不知道要怎么生活下去。我不想负责任不想面对这一切，相比之下做一个被强迫的受害者就容易得多了，“伊迪丝说露西尔压制我，伊迪丝是个好姑娘措辞这么含蓄委婉，直到最后整件事鲜血横流她也不过骂了我们一句‘怪物’。是我。我是整件事情的罪魁祸首。是我的消极、被动，纵容了这一切。”  
　　索尔就是想要一个答案，所以洛基帮他把这些讲出来。人们有时执着于对一些已成定局的事情问一个为什么，仿佛一旦知道了答案一切就会变得不一样。但是不。什么也不会改变。  
　　他不想再说下去，拉住索尔的衬衫衣领令他埋头与自己接吻，“我就知道……你会长成现在这样。”  
　　“……”  
　　“高大，强壮，英俊，迷人，我愿意用这个世上所有美好的词汇来描述你……”  
　　“洛基。”索尔轻轻叹了口气，贴着他的唇讲话，“老实讲我一点也不意外。我……早就知道你一团糟了。”  
　　洛基睁大了眼睛，索尔手掌心的高温令他头晕目眩。  
　　“虽然你演起戏来天衣无缝。但只有我知道你偷偷看着我的眼神里有阴影跟欲望，你跟露西尔真的是姐弟，如果不是发现她看你的眼神，我还反应不过来……哪个正常男人会喜欢一个只有十二岁的男孩子？”  
　　“不，索尔，你再也不是十二岁了。你已经结婚了。真是讽刺啊明明我才是结过好几次婚的那一个，但现在轮到你，我觉得难过极了。什么也比不上这种难受……我从报纸上看到你跟福斯特小姐的婚讯……”  
　　“我想不到除此之外，还有什么办法能让自己再次出现在你的视野里，”索尔打断了他的话，他不想在洛基面前谈论他与简的婚姻，“跟我回伦敦去吧。对不起洛基，从前我太小了不知道你的处境，但是相信我我跟那些女孩子们不一样，我……”  
　　“我会回伦敦去的，有朋友帮我在三一大学里找到了一个助手的职位。”  
　　“……是简么？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“你说的那个朋友，是简·福斯特么？”  
　　洛基的神色有一瞬间的不自然，但他很快恢复如常，“索尔……再次见到你我已经很满足，你现在有了自己的家庭……”  
　　索尔用一个粗暴的吻打断了洛基的话。他听见“家庭”两个字突然觉得刺耳。  
　　洛基在那个简单稚嫩的吻里满足到通身发软。  
　　他闭上眼睛。  
　　简·福斯特是他早在剑桥时候的同学，八年前是简的父亲将他推荐给了奥丁侯爵，索尔可能已经不大记得这件事。猩红山峰案发之后，简在背地里帮了他很大的忙，她甚至安排他离开英国去尼斯住了近一年的时间，直到这件事情渐渐淡出大家的视线。当然她这么做不只是念旧情或者出于善良。  
　　洛基从尼斯回英国之后她很快找到他，同他谈起索尔问他还记不记得自己八年前的学生……这一次洛基与索尔的重逢确实跟简有关，但事情复杂一下子说不清楚。  
　　既然一时间解释不清，洛基不打算现在解释了，他有更想做的事情。他凑过去顽固地吻索尔。  
　　索尔记得的他跟洛基的吻屈指可数，且都不是现在这样……情色……他身下难受得不行，“洛基……”他的脸像块壁炉里烧红的碳一样滚烫，鼻尖额头冒出一层薄汗，根本掩饰不了来势汹汹的情欲。  
　　洛基站到他面前用手抬起他的下巴。  
　　瞧那张英俊的脸，多么年轻啊，湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛，绒绒的浅色睫毛看得洛基心头发痒，他就低头下去伸出舌尖舔舐，然后明显感觉到索尔浑身紧绷起来。他低声地笑。他没跟男人调过情，但他本能地岔开两条腿坐到了索尔的大腿上，搂住他的脖子在他耳边含糊低语：“宝贝……嗯……”  
　　My boy是很久以前洛基私底下对索尔的昵称，当着大家的面他得称呼索尔公子。索马里一年之中最好的季节是万物强悍繁盛的雨季末尾，他们在家里的泳池里上课，水里除了偶尔散落的绣球花瓣只有迷幻摇曳的折射光线。芙瑞嘉的花匠在旁边的时候，洛基兢兢业业教会了索尔蛙泳自由泳和仰泳。花匠离开以后，洛基爬上岸，仰躺在长椅上带着深茶色的墨镜，手肘枕着脑袋看索尔在泳池里不知疲倦地游了一圈又一圈。坎伯兰一年有一百天在下雪，一百天在下雨，剩下的一百六十五天只有五十天能见到阳光，所以洛基的皮肤总是显得苍白，而阳光迅速把索尔的皮肤染上健康的小麦色。更衣室里他们彼此背对着换衣时总是格外沉默，洛基从镜子里瞄到索尔那泳裤包裹住的臀峰和两条笔直的大腿之间有明显的色差，他觉得那可爱极了令他忍不住想吻上去。  
　　现在他整个人覆到了索尔身上，他磨蹭着索尔充血发烫的耳根呢喃，“我……想你，宝贝。”  
　　实际洛基这根本就是瞎说，离开索马里时他确实意识到自己可能爱上了一个还没有成年的小男孩，可他心慌意乱又对自己可怕的姐姐心惊胆战，以后除了渐渐遗忘还能怎么样呢？又不是说他还有机会再次接近索尔。但现在想想，索尔是唯一一个他千方百计不惜违背露西尔主动接近，又为了他的安全着想主动离开的人。好像他的优柔寡断厌世懦弱遇到索尔·奥丁森，都鬼魂见了光似的蒸发了。  
　　他喜欢跟索尔在一起时的自己。  
　　“你想我么……”他不依不饶地问。  
　　索尔再也忍不住了。他刚才也不是在忍，只是被美梦成真震得愣住了半晌。现在他血气方刚的身体被洛基轻而易举撩得上了火，他吻上去，感觉出对方同样急切回应，一双手在洛基背后来回抚摸，引来几声悦耳的呻吟，然后往下滑停在了洛基坐在他大腿上的臀部，那里的手感好到令他重重喘息了一声……  
　　两人的衣物很快在彼此的帮助下被剥下扔到地上，然后两具赤裸的身体紧贴着彼此，急不可耐碰撞摩擦着，滚到狭窄的木板床上。  
　　“我多希望能在你头等舱的奢华房间里，有冒着滚烫蒸汽的浴室，还有柔软巨大的床。”洛基的语气很由衷，他太瘦了被床板硌得生疼。但他很快知道这一点痛根本不足挂齿。  
　　“我的房间……这个时候你倒是忘了我结了婚。”索尔从他两条腿间抬头喘着气回答他。他将额前碍事的头发撩到脑后，又立即埋下去，用炙热的口腔包裹住洛基早已发硬、不停滴出晶亮前液的阴茎，听他发出难耐的呻吟，心里荡起报复的快感。  
　　索尔的动作令洛基忍不住叫起来：“啊……不，我没忘。我充分了解……你与简是令人羡慕的夫妻……获得了众人的祝福……以后……你还将令她怀孕……生下奥丁森家族的继承人……啊……索尔啊啊……！”洛基咬住唇用胳膊将自己撑起来，惊讶于索尔的老道，他不知道在做爱这件事情上，索尔已经在脑子里一遍一遍跟他把能用的姿势全尝试过了，趴着的，躺着的，站着的，面对面的——人都有自己的小秘密，而怎么样像现在一样肏干洛基，就是索尔不可告人的秘密。  
　　“怀孕……嗯？”  
　　索尔反问了一句。他想令洛基怀孕。这个念头让他眼睛都充血发红起来，已经抬头的下身彻底硬了。他一边给洛基口活，一边用自己的唾沫和手指给他做敷衍的润滑，然后他感到自己的头发被洛基拽住，脸旁的大腿根突然夹紧，抓着他头发的手指也用力起来，他却故意不满足快要到了的洛基，吐出嘴里的东西大力将他翻了个身背对自己，然后整个人覆上去，从后面重重挺了进去。  
　　“嗯……嗯嗯啊……索尔……”  
　　索尔一下一下地干他。  
　　毫无疑问这非常疼痛。洛基没有跟男人做爱的经验，他感到股间一阵异样的滑腻，恍惚之中意识到可能是血。但这个世上最应该享受此刻的，就是洛基·劳菲森了不是吗？  
　　鲜血，性，还有背德与禁忌的，爱。  
　　索尔在这场渴望了太久的性爱里好像突然变了一副面孔，一只手按在洛基的后脖颈上，另一只手将洛基的两只手腕卡住，固定在那令人垂涎欲滴的腰窝上，他一边低声赞叹着洛基的身体，一边不知疲倦大力猛烈冲撞。他埋下头，凑到身下人的耳边，把舌头伸进那小巧迷人的耳道里不依不饶舔舐，“你走了八年，八年的时间里我给你写了无数封信，你一封也没有回。现在突然回来……是不是就想要这个？恩？你这个……”  
　　“我……我没有……索尔……不……嗯……”洛基否认着，否认他想与索尔发生肉体上的关系，否认他想做他的情人……  
　　他想撑起自己的上半身，却被一下子按回床上，简陋的木板床发出很大的声响撞得他胸口发痛，“……小……小声一些，外面会听到……”  
　　他被操弄得几乎有些反胃，意识也开始涣散，这个时候还能想到别人简直是个奇迹。而且该死的为什么这样的痛苦之中会诞生可怕的欢愉？！不知不觉他已经被索尔操泄过一回，腹部都是湿滑的精液。  
　　索尔的手绕到前面，再次握住了他的阴茎。  
　　他正与自己曾经的学生做爱这种背德禁忌之感令洛基几乎立刻被干到再次高潮。  
　　他身体内剧烈的反应令索尔闭紧眼睛两臂肌肉发硬股涨。  
　　一声低吼之后他从洛基股间抽出自己，终于到来的射精持续了很长时间，一股股又浓又烫的白浊几乎溅了洛基满身。  
  
  
  
  
_**Chapter Nine**_  
  
  
　　洛基精疲力竭，趴着一动不动。  
　　索尔平复了呼吸之后放开他。  
　　他看到洛基颈间还有腰窝被勒出或按压的刺目红痕，像是被他烙上了印记。像他一直以来期望的那样。  
　　整间船舱里都是浓烈的情事气味。  
　　他从洛基身上起来，从地上捡起自己的丝绸衬衫来给他擦拭，老实讲他根本没有满足，他那么年轻，有无限的精力，而洛基是他唯一爱着的人，仅仅是将他放进自己的视线，听他呼吸的声音都无限缱绻，索尔手下擦着擦着就变了味道。  
　　洛基的身体仍格外敏感，他使出最后一点力气抓住索尔不安分的手，肩膀颤抖起来。  
　　索尔有些愣住，终于意识到刚刚发生了什么，洛基对这种情事上身份的改变一定还十分不习惯。但他对洛基是既强烈渴望占有，又极力想要讨好，“我爱你。洛基。我爱你……”他轻轻抚摸那个汗湿的脊背不断重复，直到洛基渐渐平复双肩不再颤抖。  
　　他给他擦拭完背面，又把洛基翻过来，这才发现他的右胸还有腹部最后一根肋骨处，有两道伤疤，再细看的话，那张脸的左脸颊上也有，眼球有些充血。他想到那个可怕的梦。  
　　“……我以为你死了。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我做梦，梦见你浑身是血。”  
　　“啊……那个时候……我也以为自己死了。可怜的老芬利用马车把不省人事的我驮到镇上，大风雪冻掉了他一只半聋的耳朵。后来听他说我在床上昏迷了七天七夜。醒来的时候左边眼睛视线模糊还以为会瞎掉。我猜伊迪丝说的不错，这个世界上也许真的有鬼魂，你在梦里见到我游离的魂魄。人们说见到鬼魂是因为鬼魂有未了的心愿，或者鬼魂听到了人的召唤。”  
　　“你有什么未了的心愿要来见我？”索尔闭上眼睛，脑海里又出现那个可怕的情景。  
　　“我没有什么心愿。你瞧，这就是我的问题所在，我从来不知道自己到底要什么……那时候是你在召唤我吧，我快死了你为什么要召唤我？在梦里。嗯？不要纠缠我，索尔，我本来已经将你遗忘得差不多了……”  
　　索尔觉得洛基脸上那个笑比哭还难看，“这两个伤口，”他的手在洛基身体的疤痕上面来回摩挲，“还有这里，怎么受的伤？”他把手挪到了洛基的脸上。  
　　洛基觉得有些痒，又有股暖意充盈四肢百骸，仿佛索尔仅仅是这样抚摸就已经将他治愈，但他远没有自己的身体那样诚实坦白，“我爱上了伊迪丝。姐姐无法忍受。”  
　　这是他事后第一次谈起自己的伤。  
　　“你爱上了那位美国姑娘？报纸上说你跟露西尔要毒死她，”索尔对于洛基爱别人这话，心里多少有些不舒服，等到终于帮洛基收拾得差不多，他将皱成一团的丝绸衬衫抖了抖重新给自己套回去，还是咽不下那口气又补充一句“在骗走她父亲的遗产之后。就为了钱。”  
　　“为了钱。是的。父亲很早就不再供养我们，他恨母亲。我一直到现在都不明白两个本该亲密无间的人何以至此。而母亲过世之后，我跟露西尔只剩下贫瘠的土地跟半荒废的矿场。我的第一场婚姻就是为了钱。是一场交易。妻子的父亲是个有钱的矿商，看上了我的头衔。那时我厌倦了与露西尔两人终日相对就同意了这场婚事。结婚以后没多久，我的岳父突然得了伤寒症离世，因为岳母早已不在人世，我拿到了太太全部的财产。我跟露西尔都发现了，这是一个相当容易就能得到大笔财富的路子。我从始至终不爱那个女人。她在阿勒代尔愈感寂寞变得神经质，然后突然有一天她发现露西尔怀孕了，就开始怀疑我们的关系。那一段时间真是糟糕啊。露西尔毒死了她。又想故技重施让我去找其他人。我觉得这太疯狂了，反感抵触里跑出坎伯兰决定去伦敦试试运气。然后到了你家。”  
　　“洛基……我买下了阿勒代尔。”  
　　猩红山峰的案子结束之后，伊迪丝向法庭提出的唯一要求，就是让洛基把阿勒代尔，包含黏土矿场在内一起转让给了她。没有了土地，房产和下人，洛基就不再是贵族也就不能再害别人。她花掉了她父亲留给她的也许是自己下半辈子的保障的一笔钱，买下那幢充满了冤魂鬼气森森的大宅，还有那些半死不活的机器，却什么都没做，就让它们矗立在原地，自己头也不回的跟着麦克迈克尔医生回美国去了。  
　　不久前索尔通过洛基给他的那张支票，找到交易银行，查到了伊迪丝在英国的代理人。  
　　“你买下它做什么？不如让它被人遗忘。”  
　　“不，逃避解决不了问题。”  
　　“解决问题？所以这些对你来说只是一个问题？你打算怎么解决？这样的话听上去真让人浮想联翩，就好像一切还有希望，而我们两个人真的有未来一样。”  
　　“洛基。”索尔将他拉起来，然后坐到他身边，“事情复杂我明白，正因如此我们需要好好谈谈。只是眼下比起我打算怎么办，我更想知道你想怎么办。爱不是别人对你双手奉上，你并不讨厌所以就欣然接受。”  
　　洛基有点吃惊，他觉得这句话在哪里听过。细想时脑海里出现了简·福斯特的脸。那是他为数不多的一场寿终正寝的恋情。兴许还谈不上恋，他只不过让人家姑娘主动在剑桥春天的翠绿欲滴里吻过他，在夏日傍晚的河畔邀他跳过几支舞，然后秋日踏着松软的落叶谈过席勒，最终在冬日阴沉厚重的云层下道别——简选择了去华沙的研究所进修，也许留在那里。  
　　“你得拿定主意，洛基。如果以后你真的爱上谁。”  
　　他去送行时，简在火车站滚滚白雾里对他讲了这一句。爱不是别人对你双手奉上，而你并不讨厌所以就顺其自然。如果不能势均力敌，爱就最终走向冷漠。或者更糟，压制与禁锢。  
　　“你爱我吗，洛基。”索尔看着他。  
　　洛基竟发觉自己答不上来，他顾左右而言他：“你跟简以后将会生儿育女，婚姻不过是一纸合约，但是孩子……孩子不一样。”他不忍心看索尔于是闭上眼，“我不相信道德更不相信法律，男人被赋予各种豁免的特权，其中包括对婚姻的不忠。但是我相信血肉之躯。”  
　　因为那是他前半生里唯一的真实，他太知道肉体能够对人产生的控制与影响了。得不到时的渴望，得到以后的沉迷，还有也许厌倦之后的弃如敝屣。这个世间没有任何一件其他的东西，能令人展现出如此的真实，无法伪装与强迫一丝一毫。  
　　“孩子是用两个人用血肉缔结的誓约。如果你和简有了孩子，毫无疑问你将是这世上最好的父亲，到时候……”他停下，不再说下去。  
　　“为家族诞下子嗣是我的责任，但即便到了那样的时刻里，我也会毫不犹豫地说我爱你。洛基。……你知道我从小喜欢马，因为它们自由自在，我总想变成鸟飞得高高的，因为它们自由自在。然后我学会了驾驶，我尝试各种各样新式的飞机，在飞起来的片刻里，我是自由自在的。还记得那时你给我讲的‘雷鸟’的故事么？要是我能像它一样自由自在该有多好？我们来到这个世界上不论贫富贵贱，只有傻子跟愚人才心想事成。人们不知道越好的出身后面越是拴着无形的锁链……我没想过能跟你像一对普通的爱人度过一生，我会在迫不得已时妥协，但我绝不会放弃。不会放弃……爱你。但是你爱我么，洛基？”  
　　洛基看着索尔蔚蓝的眸子颜色慢慢加深，脸部线条也僵硬起来仿佛咬着后槽牙。但是他讲不出话。他的脑子乱作一团，简的话跟索尔的话交叠在一起叫他头痛欲裂。  
　　“那么晚安。”  
　　索尔最后什么也不再说，吻了洛基与他道别。  
  
  
  
_**Chapter Ten**_  
  
  
　　索尔前脚离开船舱洛基立即觉得一阵强烈的困倦袭来，倒下陷入沉沉的睡眠。每个人对危险与折磨都有特别的反应，别人也许是忍受与反击，而洛基的本能是感到困倦。小时候挨打的疼痛和长时间的精神紧张令他困倦不已，一旦妈妈离开他可以蜷在任何地方陷入睡眠。他养成了这样的习惯。在睡眠里，折磨，恐惧，绝望，一切都停止了。  
　　索尔那时看着洛基始终闭口不言，说不失望是自欺欺人，但更多的是感到庆幸，他庆幸自己还能见到洛基。走出三等舱，索尔想这个时间简应该已经休息，不然他很想问问洛基在三一学院职位的事，回到伦敦之后自己会去剑桥念书，这样的话他与洛基就可以从长计议。  
　　他独自走回一等舱，跟坐在走道尽头打瞌睡的侍者要了一份炖牛肉，一点儿烤土豆还有一杯白葡萄酒。他今天一天都没怎么吃东西，而刚刚跟洛基在那个狭窄又难受的床上耗尽了体力，一直到现在才有些生气，因为饥饿感狠狠袭击了他。  
　　在刚刚缠绵的时刻里他清楚感觉到洛基眼里跟身体表达的情意，但令他生气的是洛基自己不愿意承认这种情意，而且表现得好像为了别的什么他可以将这感情弃置。但为了别的什么？索尔不知道。他不知道洛基在犹豫什么。  
　　轻手轻脚打开自己的房门，船舱里只剩下一盏很暗的油灯，简竟然趴在书桌上睡着了。一本书落在她脚下的地毯上。他们的休息舱里有很大的雕花木窗，寒冷的海风从没有关死的窗户钻进来，纱帘不停摇摆。丝绒窗帘没有合上。  
　　索尔记得自己离开时简就坐在那里。他走过去弯腰把书捡起来，轻拍她肩膀说：“嘿，简，你不能这么睡在这儿，会着凉的。”  
　　简醒过来，觉得脖颈跟后酸痛，她伸手捏一捏。  
　　“索尔？几点了？”  
　　她还沉浸在睡着前有些沮丧的情绪里，脸色不太好。自从随父亲到索马里，她的研究就接近停滞，很快读完了随身带的有关晶体活性的资料，几个猜想的论证写来写去就是在死胡同里，没有实验室她什么也做不了。那个令她最终答应跟随父亲到索马里的导火索，就是她之前所在的华沙实验室因为一场事故而永久关闭了，她无处可去成了一个找不到工作的科学家。被迫回到英国之后，她思前想后才决定与索尔订婚，一劳永逸解决问题。  
　　大婚后，她与芙瑞嘉有过几次谈话，主要是有关她与索尔回伦敦以后的打算，当然也谈了些别的——  
　　她的信仰——她的父母都是虔诚的天主教徒，但她是个不可知论者；成长——很多年前因为父亲不同意她去剑桥念书，她患上过抑郁症，母亲把她送去尼斯一个姨妈那里修养了一段时日，英国太阴冷了，医生说地中海干燥温暖的气候有助她康复。以及，一个女人，她为什么选择做科学研究？  
　　当初她选择去华沙，是因为寄给英国，法国，甚至瑞典各个研究机构的申请材料没有收到一点回音。她写信给母亲，“一旦知道了我是女人，他们甚至觉得我的剑桥学位是伪造的”。而接受了她的华沙那间实验室的创办者，是一个从俄国圣彼得堡游学回来的学者，正好是她一个远房表兄的朋友。  
　　去之前，父亲认为一个贵族小姐还未出阁绝不应当独身远游，是母亲给了她很大支持，只是第二年开春就因为恶性肿瘤过世了。一年之后简的妹妹也因为同样的病症过世。简因此成了不可知论者。  
　　“你比索尔大上五岁，以前就没有爱过什么人？” 芙瑞嘉笑着问她。午后她们一起坐在那张新送来的意大利白大理石桌边，桌上有一壶热茶和几碟点心，下人们躲在她们身后树下的阴影里做白日梦。  
　　索马里一整年持续高温，即使在十二月欧洲大陆被风雪或者浓雾完全笼罩的时刻，这个庄园里阳光灿烂鸟语花香，她们远远看着索尔打猎回来，高大健美的猎犬奔跑在他的马侧。  
　　“别看那些狗对他温顺忠诚，一条可以咬死狼三条可以对付一头熊。可惜庄园附近从来没有见过熊。熊皮是相当理想的卧室脚垫，我一直都想叫索尔亲手给我猎一头熊。我听说索马里北部可能没有熊。不知道德国人和意大利人那里怎么样……”  
　　“他们似乎在肯尼亚打起来了。”  
　　“是法国人和意大利人起了冲突，亲爱的。想必你也知道沙皇是女王的外孙，不久之前德国王室里因为前次坦桑尼亚与肯尼亚的土地划分不满闹了起来，甚至跟我们在边境上闹了一点不愉快，后来女王将乞力马扎罗给了他。”  
　　“兴许那座山里有熊也说不一定，”简笑笑，“可惜现在是德国人的了。”  
　　她觉得芙瑞嘉谈论着的帝国与其他国家划分土地就像是几个孩子因为争抢玩具发生争执。她伸手去拿桌上的茶杯，皮肤碰到桌面的时候竟然被凉得抖了一下。芙瑞嘉很对，白大理石的确是这里最理想的花园餐桌。  
　　索尔走近了，下人很快上来牵走了马和猎犬。  
　　“你父亲在书房等你。去之前回房换身衣服。你闻起来像一锅在院子里放了几天的鸡汤。”  
　　索尔充耳不闻上前搂住母亲吻了一下，又与简打过招呼才离开。  
　　“殖民，贸易，战争，他们男人有自己操心的事情，而我闲来无事只有打探打探儿媳妇的隐私，既然已是一家人我希望更加了解你。”  
　　很可笑的是想到自己的感情史，简脑海里第一个闪现出来的竟然是洛基。但她知道那根本算不上是一场恋爱，现在想想，也幸而不是啊。  
　　然后就是华沙冬天的大雾。  
　　那天清晨天色未明，她在家简单吃过早餐抱着书与笔记走上还空无一人的街道，晨雾浓重到她起先只是听到了嘈杂的声响，直到走出巷子来到大路上才看见鬼影一样的人群。突然的枪响把她吓了一跳。混乱里她的书和笔记都被人撞到地上，而她在尖叫声里被人群挤回了巷子里。大街很快被封锁起来。她回到自己的小房间里呆呆坐着。  
　　一开始她还奇怪，为什么自己的研究伙伴会跟她整天只知道参加宴会享乐的表兄交上朋友。当她问起时，他玩笑似的回答，你难道没听说过，男人在宴会上花的时间应该比在办公室或者议会厅里的多多了吗？他通过她的表兄认识了几乎华沙城里所有有头有脸的人物。现在一切都说得通了。  
　　她清醒过来以后第一时间给父亲写了一封信。然后她的父亲花了大价钱买通报社把她的名字抹去，把干系撇得干干净净——一场激愤的爱国游行，国已不存的波兰被奥匈帝国，德国，和俄国人瓜分。死在那声枪响下的是一个暴露了身份的俄国间谍，也是简所在的实验室的创办者，同时也就是她的研究伙伴。他在死后被公开审判定了叛国罪，那时候他只有28岁。随后那个实验室里除了她以外的所有人都接受了调查。  
　　有关这件事，她不知道芙瑞嘉是不是从哪里听到了什么。但她没什么好担心的，现在令她无惧打探的原因，也是令她觉得追悔莫及的同一个原因，就是，她跟死者之间什么也没有发生。没有来得及。  
　　“我之前，没有爱过什么人，您这么一问倒令我觉得这是一件挺羞耻的事情。我可能真的像父亲说的一样麻木不仁。”  
　　芙瑞嘉那时摇了摇头，轻抚她的手。  
　　索尔把简的书拿在手看了眼书脊，他还想打开翻一翻，简彻底醒了。  
　　她看见自己的诗集在索尔手上，礼貌要回来，“很晚了吧，我竟然睡着了。”她把诗集摆放到一边，整理好稿纸又给钢笔套上笔盖，打量了索尔一番，然后转头指了指浴室。  
　　等到索尔从浴室出来换上睡衣，侍者也端来夜宵。  
　　他坐在沙发上吃东西，简已经钻进了被窝。  
　　简见他吃得差不多了以后，轻声问道：“你见到他了？”  
　　索尔差点将最后一口土豆泥呛进气管里。老天爷。等到激烈的咳嗽终于停止，他喝了一口白葡萄酒压惊。  
　　“这有什么好惊讶的。”简背靠床头躺着，平静地看着他，“我是一名贵族小姐。现在更是成为了伯爵夫人。我应该有自己的眼线。这是你母亲教给我的。但是索尔，”简突然生硬地换了个话题，“你别担心，我知道你跟洛基的事。本来我劝说他等在伦敦，等回去之后你们再见面会安全一些，你知道现在船上我们的亲随里，有你父母，还有我父亲的眼线，被他们发现了你跟洛基来往，事情会很麻烦。但没想到，他还是忍不住跟来，想见你。我与他是旧识，有一点多过于幼时玩伴的简单历史什么的，但不是过节。”  
　　“如我之前所说，这并不能解释为何你愿意冒着风险帮助他。”索尔也正好想跟她谈谈关于洛基的事情。  
　　“当然了，我帮助他有自己的目的。”  
　　索尔看着简。  
　　“猩红山峰结案之后，他被法庭宣布无罪释放，但是整件事情的余波令他的精神非常脆弱，再加上他的身体受了非常严重的伤，我便帮他安排让他搬去了无人认识他的尼斯，那里的地中海气候干燥温暖冬天几乎不下雪，令他不受打搅地休养了近一年。索尔，你还记得你母亲第一次跟你提起我，是什么时候么？”  
　　“大概……一年以前。”  
　　“没错，一年以前，我因为一些事从华沙回到英国，父亲告诉我，他与奥丁侯爵决定结下你我的亲事。然后，我派人调查了你。”  
　　“调查我？”  
　　“还在索马里时你母亲曾问我以前有没有爱过什么人。事实是我没什么自认为值得一提的感情经历，但是我才二十五岁，谁知道呢？我们的婚姻对彼此意味着什么？尤其是对我？”  
　　索尔解下餐巾扔下刀叉，简的言外之意令他有些不满，“奥丁家的头衔，还有继续科学研究的自由，你已经向我解释得很清楚了。”  
　　“我调查你，本来是想查出些什么用来打消父亲用我跟你来稳固他跟侯爵的政治伙伴关系的念头。而且我也真的查到了不得了的东西。你给洛基寄出去的那些信。那些你怕侯爵跟芙瑞嘉发现，所以总是自己去镇上的邮局亲自寄出去的信。收信人一直是同一个，而且竟然是我从大学时就认识的洛基。我根本用不着费力气，就知道了他在八年前曾是你的家庭教师。”  
　　“所以是你安排了我跟他的重逢，你想用他来威胁我？威胁我什么呢？我不明白，简。”  
　　“不，这并不是我的安排，如果他自己不愿意的话，我一点办法也没有。就像我之前所说，是他自己想见你。”  
　　“他所说的三一学院的职位是你帮忙的？”  
　　“是助教职位。教授是我还在华沙研究所时认识的朋友。洛基一直私下里帮助我们研制一种用来检验物质电荷的实验器具。我研究矿石与晶体，而他本身对矿石很了解，所以这件事谈不上帮忙，他是作为助手绝对合格的人选。”  
　　“但不论他以后做什么，阿勒代尔案件是个极大的阻碍，你的教授朋友不介意吗？”  
　　“剑桥正式接受了洛基的工作申请，毕竟法院宣判了他无罪。说到阻碍，没人比我更清楚。我与朋友联名发表的那些被科研机构接受的论文上无法署上我的名字，我的朋友已经连续好几年向剑桥提出给我一个研究职位而遭到拒绝，就因为我是个女人。”  
　　索尔想说我很抱歉，但那毫无意义。因为就算是奥丁侯爵，也没办法左右剑桥对于雇佣研究人员的决定，也不可能强迫英国任何一家研究所，给她提供一个职位。  
　　“简，洛基不是你用来交换任何东西的筹码，我希望你能清楚地明白这一点。我们现在已是夫妻，虽谈不上彼此深爱，但我想说我从来信守诺言，甚至，我愿意向你提供一切我力所能及的帮助，但是你得告诉我，你到底，需要什么呢？”  
　　“我那时跟你说，坦诚需要‘等价交换’，那么现在轮到我对你坦诚了。我的母亲跟妹妹因为恶性肿瘤相继离世，医生说极有可能是我母亲的家族遗传病。下面我要说的事情我还没有告诉过任何人，所以请暂时帮我保守秘密，好吗？”  
　　索尔看着她点点头。  
　　“我工作的研究所，因为创办人做了俄国人的间谍被波兰警察关闭。他在骚乱里被乱枪打死，打死之后还被定了叛国罪，那时研究所里除了我之外的所有人都被带走并关押了起来，不允许任何探视或者保释，我对同伴们爱莫能助，而我自己很快被我父亲的人从华沙接回了伦敦关在家里，一个月里除了送饭和打扫的侍女没有见到任何其他人。直到，我答应跟他前往索马里，见你。”  
　　简顿了顿，继续说下去，“但那时，我在实验里发现某些矿物中包含的物质会发出射线，你如果不知道射线，把它想像成一束……能量好了，射线会杀死细胞，而且杀死病变细胞的速度，要比杀死健康细胞快。试想一下，这种细胞死亡速度上的差异，是否因为健康的细胞有更强大的免疫能力，最重要的是，如果这种现象可以被实验稳定复制出来，那么，是不是有可能将它们应用到医学上面，你明白我在说什么吗？”  
　　索尔皱了皱眉，“患上肿瘤的人，可以利用这些射线来杀死肿瘤病体，因为肿瘤细胞在射线下死亡的速度比正常细胞快，病人就有救了？”  
　　虽然简盖着被子，但是索尔能够感觉到她在微微颤抖，她的双眼里泛起了晶莹的泪水。这是他第一次看见情绪如此激动的简·福斯特。  
　　“你担心自己也有患上恶性肿瘤的危险，所以这个发现对你来说性命攸关。但现在你需要什么？你可以直说。”  
　　“我不能放弃这个希望，索尔。就当给自己的未来一个保障。我会继续自己的研究，如果需要获取一些珍贵资料，或者遇到与学者机构打交道的事情，我希望你不介意我借用你的名义。而洛基也会继续帮我的忙。只是，你母亲一而再再而三告诉我名誉对家族很重要，无论做什么之前都要想想这个。所以，我们都得小心行事。”  
　　“原来如此……简，你的要求我都可以答应。而我与洛基……”索尔隔着被子轻轻抚住她的小腿处。“老实讲，出了这样几条人命之后我想要再无条件相信他相当困难。就在刚刚回来的路上，我还忍不住怀疑他对我到底是否有心，”索尔的脸上出现一丝苦笑。  
　　“他爱你，”简伸手抚住他的手，看着索尔闻言后惊呆了的脸，“我不能向你保证日后他不会伤你的心，但我知道此刻他爱你……你也……不必追问我为什么知道这些，我了解他，而你慢慢会明白的。”  
　　索尔欲言又止，半晌只说出一句“谢谢”。  
　　“噢，别露出这种表情，我会妒忌的。诗人们说，悲伤是无处安放的爱。”简完全躺下将被子盖住肩膀，“我累了，你也尽快歇息吧。晚安，索尔。”  
　　“晚安。简”  
　　他爱你。  
　　索尔终于在躺椅上安置好自己，闭上眼睛脑海里一直回响着简的话，她说，洛基爱自己？！虽然这很可能只是她善良地安慰，但过去八年里他们显然一直有来往，而且简说自己了解洛基……索尔的心，此刻被这种突如其来的甜蜜灌满……一想到接下来的时光里，他将有机会和洛基保持联系，一切焦虑与忐忑都变得不那么难以忍受了。  
　　晚安，洛基。  
　　他在黑暗里闭上了眼睛。  
  
  
  
  
_**Chapter Eleven**_  
  
  
　　索尔与简谈话过后的第三天，两人在餐厅吃午饭，简去了一趟洗手间回来递给他一张纸，上面写着—— _Do you want some coffee?_  
　　船上的咖啡厅不大几乎满座，索尔推开旋转门进去听到一种交谈的蜂鸣声。空气里有很浓郁的可可香气，他扫视一圈终于发现了坐在窗边的洛基。他的衣帽都挂在身边的木架上，身上穿着衬衫与羊毛背心。他戴着眼镜阅读，额发因为低着头而略微垂下。  
　　索尔贪婪地看了一会儿，才跟侍者点了红茶然后走到他对面坐下，问他在读什么。  
　　“一些关于交流电的论文，我从伦敦带去了索马里，又从索马里带回来，这几天才有心情翻出来读一读。”  
　　之前洛基因为索尔的婚事整日心神不宁，即便是简，是他了解的那个一心扑在科学研究上的简·福斯特他也无法放心，索尔对他来说就像一个软肋。但他什么也没有说。  
　　“简把这本书借给我，说，可以当作掩护。”索尔笑着把书放在小桌上。  
　　“Sherlock Holmes. 你不打算读么？船上无聊得很，读几本小说是个不错的主意。”  
　　“好看么？”索尔这才将手里的书翻来覆去打量一番。  
　　“我喜欢读侦探故事，可它们与童话本质上一样天真浪漫，真正的生活往往从‘真相大白’的一刻才开始，所有一切都是真相被揭穿后的余波。但书里的故事却在那一刻戛然而止，就好像是说王子和公主从此幸福地生活在一起了。”  
　　“你说得很对，洛基。那为什么不接受一切，然后开始生活呢？”  
　　“你说什么？”  
　　索尔笑了笑，开始看自己手里的书。  
　　咖啡厅里除了交谈的蜂鸣声，杯碟瓷器清脆的碰撞声，还有留声机里小声播着的莫扎特。他们默默读着自己手里的东西，洛基时不时记下一些笔记。木格窗外阳光在海平面上跳舞。索尔感到一种从未有过的踏实。  
　　几天后再见面，他们意外地一起去了一个舞会。他们并不认识主人是谁，只是从咖啡厅出来准备各自回船舱，发现餐厅的大门开着，有人倚在门外调笑喝酒很热闹。索尔伸头往里看，餐厅里早已人满为患成了沙丁鱼罐头，他推着洛基挤进了狂欢的人群。  
　　接下来一次，洛基船舱的门被侍者敲开说是有人吩咐送来食物。关上门，他在餐盘里发现了一张纸，像他上一次做的一样写着—— _Come at once if convenient — if inconvenient come all the same_.（要是方便的话马上过来 – 要是不便，还是过来。）  
　　这是前两天索尔看的书里福尔摩斯说过的一句话，他笑着想索尔还像以前一样过目不忘。  
　　洛基最初与他一起制作标本的时候，从最简单的蝴蝶开始，因为需要书写种群标签教了他些简单的拉丁文，从不需要教第二遍。  
　　他们捕捉蝴蝶的地方，在索马里庄园游泳池背后一片荒废的花圃里。缺乏修剪的蔷薇跟野生植株有时候疯长半人多高，几乎把索尔淹没在里面，他在草丛里胡乱奔跑。  
　　洛基远远的，只能看到虫网露出高草的部分飞快移动。听见他被轻扫在脸上的枝叶撩得打起喷嚏，压低声音说，嘘，你把什么都给吓跑了。听见索尔远远地叫喊，你还在！  
　　捉到蝴蝶之后，他们一只只检查是否已有相同种类的标本，如果有的话就放生，没有才留下。有一年索马里大旱，雨季竟晴空万里太阳毒辣，植物的藤条跟茎干都因失水青里透着黄而干瘪，但是他们意外捕捉到了以前从未见过的凤尾蝶。  
　　也许是因为气候反常令温度湿度都格外适宜凤尾蝶生存，迁徙过程中它被诱惑了，临时决定改变以往的路线，谁知道直直飞进了一张捕网里。  
　　洛基看着索尔把钢针慢慢插进它的身体里，注意到男孩子的眼睛里都是兴奋与喜悦。那是一种孩童的天真与残忍。  
　　索尔单独给这只美丽的生物准备了一个框镜，展示它巨大的黑色翅膀，上面淡金色的斑点像夜空里的星辰。  
　　它被高高地挂在珍奇屋里。有时候洛基会梦见它。  
　　他害怕自己变成它。  
　　他们的轮船沿途在多个港口停靠检修。  
　　离欧洲越来越近，头顶上的云层就越来越厚，海浪渐渐变成青色，而阳光越来越冷。  
　　临近圣诞快到伦敦时，天空里出现了一根根巨大的喷出滚滚浓烟的烟囱，四周落下的不知是结冰的雨水还是燃烧的灰烬。整个世界变成了冷的钢灰色。好像有一个隐藏起来的巨大水泵，抽干了世界上所有的暖意。  
　　等到轮船终于鸣笛示意靠岸，提着行李的船客们挤到船舷和甲板上欢呼。本来热闹的酒馆咖啡厅餐厅里，只剩下废弃的旧报纸，和被人遗忘的衣帽。索尔没有跟洛基好好说一句再见。  
　　下船在港口时他试图找到那个熟悉的身影，但一个想要藏起来的人太容易消失在人群中。  
　　这次回伦敦，奥丁给索尔带了一个能干的管家，为了方便简的研究，管家推荐的地产经纪带她到剑桥附近转了转，他们夫妇商量之后买下了那里一座庄园。原主人经营羊毛制品生意，年事已高又无子女，所以打算搬进城里居住。简很喜欢这里老旧房间的布置与家具里的人情味，没有大动干戈只进行了简单修补与翻新，将羊群和那些羊毛处理与纺织机器随意拍卖掉以后，她征用了离屋室比较近的仓库用来建她新的实验室。把离屋室比较远的库房分给了索尔。那个库房体积更大，索尔可以用来停放他喜欢的车辆。  
　　既然返回伦敦，社交生活难以避免，除了同辈间举行的大小派对，他们两人忙着按芙瑞嘉拟定的名单挨个上门拜访长辈。  
　　事余索尔还在庄园里见了很多简不认识的人，她并不怎么关心。而她自己一头扎进实验室的筹备工作里。时不时有工人搬着器具或是资料出现在庄园里，索尔碰见了也不过问。他们遵守着婚前的承诺。头一个月里两人几乎没有一日清闲，连圣诞节与新年也只是在家一起匆匆吃过一顿晚餐，与其说为自己，不如说为了下人们传递到父母那里的口信。  
　　等到两人的婚事算是在贵族里召告了出去，他们对侯爵夫妇还有福斯特先生有所交代时，走亲访友终于告一段落，时间转眼已到了一月下旬。学生冬假结束剑桥也开学了。  
　　洛基独自住在离三一学院不远的一座小镇里。  
　　他还记得从前念书时偶尔会和同学坐马车来这里，有时宿醉不归。现在每日回家路过餐厅酒馆，他常见到年轻的学生喝得酩酊大醉，相互搀扶推门出来，在寒冷中高声唱歌。不论世界如何天翻地覆，学校总还是那个样子。  
　　圣诞和新年下过的雪堆积在湿漉漉的街边，小股小股的雪水无声往下水道里钻。他从邮局往家走，除了收到教授和简要求他向各个科研机构订阅的资料，竟然有一封是从阿勒代尔给他寄来的……会是谁呢？他把那一摞信件揣进怀里裹紧围巾，沉思中没有发现索尔站在楼下等他。  
　　不知不觉，他们竟已有两个月没见了。  
　　这两个月里，有时他独自坐在壁炉旁边吃晚餐暖意会让他想到在从索马里回来的船上——他们做爱，坐在拥挤的咖啡厅中阅读，在舞会上抢夺对方成为舞伴，再被人抢走。一切都在旋转，一切都太快了，哪怕在回忆里面他试图停下来想要再好好看一眼索尔的脸，但一切都一闪而过，就像一颗流星消失在冬夜里。  
　　他们下船之前没有道别，因为洛基不知道他们会不会再见面，而索尔觉得反正他们会再见面。  
　　索尔显然已经在外面等了他好一会儿，任他体格多强壮，这样的寒冷中他的脸颊跟鼻尖都冻得像要滴出血来。洛基见他往手心里呵着白气，看到自己立马眉开眼笑起来。  
　　他过去邀他上楼，开门把他请进屋招呼到壁炉前坐下。  
　　他自己把那扎取回的信放到桌上，然后去点燃壁炉。  
　　索尔搓着手看见房间里四处堆着还未来得及收拾的书和资料，而壁炉里的火焰腾腾燃烧起来，不大的房间里挤进两个人，寒意很快无处容身，扑上玻璃窗化作了细密的雾气。  
　　洛基拿过他冻得像冰块似的手来，蹲着给他搓了一会儿，感到他的身体渐渐回暖之后，自己又起身走进狭窄的厨房烧水，好沏一壶热茶。他回来的时候手里端着一碟点心。他把点心放到自己的工作台上，把上面的圆规钢尺放大镜还有笔放进开着盖子的工具盒里。  
　　“我收到一封从阿勒代尔寄来的信件。”他把那封信找出来冲着索尔扬了扬。  
　　“终于寄到了，你拆开看了吗？”索尔走到他身边。  
　　洛基一脸狐疑摇头，他将厚厚的信封拆开，发现里面是阿勒代尔庄园的地契，房契，矿场所有权证书，一封律师信，和一份协议。  
　　只要洛基在协议上签上名字，转让就生效了。  
　　索尔要把这些还给他，为此他需要额外上缴一大笔赠与税。  
　　洛基放下那些文件低声说：“露西尔有一个红宝石戒指，是母亲的传家宝。每一次我们用那个戒指来绑住一个无辜的女人，她都说我们是用它来交换一些‘东西’，就好像它真的值得起一条人命。所以伯爵大人您想用这些……来交换什么？”  
　　索尔看着他，细细观察他的表情——恶意曲解自己的意图，他是在愤怒吗？或者……因为恐惧。  
　　他当然知道阿勒代尔是洛基的痛处。但谁也不能靠逃避来获得安宁。如果阿勒代尔是一块病体，事到如今它已不会蔓延感染，但是回避不能治愈它；如果它是一段糟糕透顶的回忆，忘记回忆等同于推翻过去，人不可能活在空中阁楼里。  
　　他只是想用他所知道的方式，来帮助洛基，“水开了。”他听到水壶叫起来的声响，冲洛基抿嘴笑。他的脸颊因为充血而红得过分。  
　　洛基转身去厨房沏茶，太阳穴隐隐作痛。他从厨房柜子里端出茶具，提着烧好的水壶出来跟索尔两个人面对面坐下，“这是野浆果茶，坎伯兰特产。会有一点苦因为那里土地贫瘠长不出甜美的东西，但是对身体有好处。”他当着索尔的面，把茶叶放进茶壶里，银勺碰到壶口发出“叮”的清脆声响。然后是滚烫的热水倒入茶壶中，一股十分苦涩的味道涌出。  
　　索尔接过苦涩滚烫的茶水，“就把阿勒代尔当成我的投资。”  
　　“什么意思？”  
　　“我知道你一直想重振家业，现在不是个好时机？你可以给我矿场百分之二十的股份作为回报。”  
　　“这一切对你来说是游戏吗？”洛基的语气突然低沉下来。  
　　“你觉得我多管闲事？”  
　　“你可以随意处理阿勒代尔，反正是你从伊迪丝手里把它买了下来。一大笔赠与税对你来说根本不值一提，想转让就转让掉。当然了。”  
　　“你还没有准备好重新接受它，没关系。今天不行，我就让律师下个月、下半年再来信询问你的意见。你的抵触情绪并不是为了阿勒代尔，而是为了你自己的过去。”  
　　洛基抿唇看着他。  
　　“你一定想说我凭什么这么认为。你尽管觉得我是个傲慢且自以为是的混蛋好了，可能我就是。但是洛基，我不会允许你一直活在你的拒绝和抵触里面，它是横在我们之间的阻碍。”  
　　“……”  
　　“明天，洛基，我明天就要启程去德国了。女王要跟沙皇签署一个协议将两国历来相持不下的一块地区归还他们，换得他们在索马里和中非的归属问题上支持帝国，一同对抗法国和意大利。这个协议生效之后，我会取得皇家特许状成立不列颠南非公司。像东印度在印度做的那样，到南非去实现自由贸易。这就是我回伦敦来要做的事。”  
　　洛基皱起眉毛，不知道索尔突然向他坦白这个的用意。  
　　“皇家特许状的申请我已经通过内阁递交上去，不久就能有回音。如无意外很快我会再回非洲去，只是不是索马里，可能是肯尼亚。我将到那里获得采矿权，修建铁路，设立殖民地。”  
　　“……可是……新的殖民地……那里荒芜贫瘠而且当地的人野蛮危险，这会相当艰辛，而且……简好不容易回到伦敦，研究刚有了一些进展，你不能在这个时候又将她带走。”  
　　“谁说我要带她走？”索尔放下茶杯在洛基面前蹲下来，“当初同意结婚时我跟父亲谈好了这个。我有一年的时间独自前往非洲，同时也给简一些时间做她想做的事情。我知道，一年转瞬即逝什么也改变不了，但这是我尽了努力讨价还价来的结果，也是我今天为什么出现在这里的原因，你明白吗？”  
　　“你想让我，跟你一同去非洲？”  
　　“你愿意跟我一起去吗？我知道八年前你在索马里，除了做我的家庭教师以外，还替矿场和勘探队做过顾问，洛基，你能帮上我的忙。”  
　　“……我……让我考虑考虑。简需要的电荷检验器我很快就能完成了，我也想把手里头的事情做完。反正，反正你还要去德国，我等你回来给你答复好么。”洛基看着他，“给我一点时间。”  
　　索尔的心漏跳了一拍，显然洛基不知道他的眼神对他来说有多大杀伤力。他把脸伏到他们紧握的双手上，“你知道吗？这个世界不会轻易让人如愿，必须得强迫它，强迫自己。”  
　　“强迫自己？”  
　　“我是说必须做出取舍。我娶了简，欺骗和虚伪将是我一生的耻辱，这并不会因为她的知情或者允许就改变什么。但是我有什么办法呢？走投无路我选择你。”  
　　“索尔，你有没有想过……你爱我，可能只是因为所有人都告诉你不可以。”  
　　“这是有可能的。我甚至可能感到一种英雄式的悲壮和沾沾自喜。”  
　　洛基的手拖着索尔的下巴，令他抬起头来与他对视，然后他倏地埋下头与他接吻。那个吻裹挟着纷乱的呼吸，像壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火焰，烧毁了两个人的理智，衣物很快落了一地。  
　　洛基被索尔抱上床的时候迷迷糊糊想，为什么要浪费那么多的时间说一些无用的话呢？他们应该从楼下就拥吻，然后回到家关上门认认真真长久地做爱。  
　　一旦触摸到索尔，他就开始惊讶自己如何熬过了两个月。他微微睁开眼睛，痴迷地看他汗湿了性感的脸，睫羽轻颤，几缕金发垂在脸庞，像年轻俊美的神。  
　　突然之间自己身体的疼痛像是被施展了什么魔法变得模糊而遥远，就像站在千重万丈的悬崖上面往下看，泛着白沫的滚滚浪涛动人心魄，一下一下拍打岩石。  
　　而索尔觉得洛基太安静了，他紧紧抓着他的手喘息着，一下一下尝试着更接近他。当他伏下身子抱住洛基浑身紧绷颤抖的时候，以为自己触摸到了永恒。  
　　两个人沉默着拥抱了很长时间，直到暮色降临壁炉里的火焰奄奄一息。  
　　洛基腾出手一遍一遍顺着索尔绞在一起的金发。  
　　索尔撑起上身来看着他，又埋头下去吻了他一下。  
　　洛基咯咯笑起来，“这是个告别吻了么？有人说，告别吻时你会将一小部分灵魂交给对方当作信物，直到重逢之吻时才交还回去。你快去快回。”说完他也起身吻了索尔一下。  
　　然后他们起床整理。  
　　洛基站在窗前，抹去窗户上的水雾看着索尔叫到一辆马车，回转身跟他挥手道别。  
  
  
  
_**Chapter Twelve**_  
  
  
　　索尔前往德国谈判的期间，简对放射性的研究突飞猛进。  
　　洛基来送电荷检验器的零件时发现她瘦了些，但精神很好。  
　　他们一起在实验室里组装，冬日暖阳穿透被整夜大雪掩盖的窗台照进来，像要把人融化掉似的又热又亮。简对他说：“今晨直到管家来送早餐我才发现我竟然在这儿睡着了。最近我总有种离发现只有一步之遥了的感觉，这感觉让人热血沸腾。”  
　　“我很抱歉，简，你不应该在这个简陋的仓库里工作，连大多数的仪器都要自己动手组装。”洛基没有抬头，手里忙着链接几组电线。  
　　“不要紧，研究可不讲头衔身份，我没什么特殊的地方。”  
　　“正因如此，如果其他科学家的工作环境与条件也是一样的，那确实不要紧。一百年前或许是这样。可你现在遭遇到的很多都是人为造成的困难，他们不允许你使用学校的实验室，不允许你使用任何器械是完全没有道理的。我只希望当你将研究成果公诸于众的时候，他们能够很清楚的认识到自己在其中的一丁点贡献只是阻力。”  
　　“你说得好像我已经看见了胜利的曙光。”  
　　“你刚刚不就在说这个？I have faith in you, Jane.”  
　　“谢谢你，洛基。”简感激地看了他一眼，机器成型以后她会用它把之前整理的数据进行最后一步处理，“噢，我简直等不及看到结果……洛基，你帮了我一个大忙。”  
　　洛基点点头。这个电荷检验器，光是设计图他就画了十几个版本，过去十年花在采矿机上的努力因为阿勒代尔矿场的出售全部化为乌有，那些机器上凝结着他的心血，可还有无辜的性命！这次不一样，他的才华与能力有了恰当的用武之地，他也感谢简。  
　　欢欣令两人之后不顾冬日的严寒在覆雪的庄园中散了好一会儿步，他们在冻风扬起的干燥雪沫里依偎着说笑，像是回到年轻的剑桥时光。  
　　简带着洛基参观索尔的马厩时指着墙上说，索尔的马鞭马鞍都是从索马里直接运过来的，是他用了很久的心爱之物。  
　　洛基当然认得。  
　　索尔在马厩旁边的库房里停放了好几辆汽车。简说是车厂新近给索尔送来的还未投入生产的原型车，他自己尝试改装那些车的引擎和散热管。洛基看到地上散放着工具箱和滑板。他想商人们对奥丁森伯爵当然懂得投其所好，不列颠南非公司即将成立的流言说不定已经在他们之中传开，还有什么能比在帝国的殖民扩张里分一杯羹让他们更渴望的呢？  
　　洛基甚至在几辆车的后面，库房的另一侧出口前，看见了一架新式滑翔机。  
　　“他自愿做他们的试飞员，”简说，“我们的庄园再往东去，有大片荒无人烟的土地。索尔有一次甚至从这里飞到了敦刻尔克的海滩上。我不知道这东西的安全保障做得有多好，但他显得毫不在意仿佛就是上街散个步似的。我只是站在地上仰头看着，看他往上钻进巨大的云里或者往下俯冲，就惊得一身冷汗。”  
　　“他们不敢真的拿最新的原型让他试飞的，想想也知道。侯爵会让他们的工厂明天就关门大吉。”洛基走过去，看着索尔扔在工作台上的飞行服和风镜，他走到滑翔机前看见了机身上漆的几个硕大字母——THUNDERBIRD。雷鸟。  
  
　　 _——如果你拿到了它的羽毛，你想实现什么愿望？_  
_——我……我想变成一只那样的巨鸟。_  
_——……然后我学会了驾驶，我尝试各种各样新式的飞机，在飞起来的片刻里，我是自由自在的。还记得那时你给我讲的“雷鸟”的故事么？要是我能像它一样自由自在该有多好？我们来到这个世界上不论贫富贵贱，只有傻子跟愚人才心想事成。人们不知道越好的出身后面越是拴着无形的锁链……我没想过能跟你像一对普通的爱人度过一生，我会在迫不得已时妥协，但我绝不会放弃。不会放弃……爱你。但是你爱我么，洛基？_  
  
　　简的声音把他从回忆里叫醒，“没有客人的晚上他喜欢自己一个人待在这里捣鼓这些机器。经常就睡在这里。”她指给洛基看那些摞起来的巨大纸张，“他画的那些很复杂的引擎管道线路图，我觉得你也许能看得懂。”  
　　洛基走过去一张一张翻看，果然都是很专业很漂亮的线路图，作为索尔曾经的老师他难抑自豪之情，看着看着他突然在底下几张图纸上发现了自己的名字——  
　　用画图的石墨笔写的，轻柔的、粗重的、整洁的、潦草的、大的、小的，他的名字。有的纸上只有随意分散的几个。有的纸上几乎填满了所有的空白。Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. 他的脸一下子烧得厉害。忙用表面几张纸重新盖住那些不是秘密的秘密。  
　　从库房出来，简留洛基在庄园里用晚餐。他们的餐厅不像侯爵在索马里的庄园里那样宽敞，只是间铺着旧羊毛地毯的普通屋子，墙边的壁炉倒是点得很旺，屋里很暖和。简披着披肩甚至没有穿鞋，赤脚踩在地毯上喝酒。  
　　洛基想起跟索尔初见时，那个令他过目难忘的男孩子也是这样赤脚跑进玫瑰花圃里。简跟他还真像——洛基心里想着，觉得杯里的酒有些微苦涩。  
　　这里没有令人目眩的巨大水晶吊灯，只有几座点着的老旧烛台，可能是以前的主人留下的东西，餐厅里光线昏暗，坐着等开席的时候，洛基四处打量，意识到这庄园里连点像样的圣诞或者新年装饰也没有。  
　　“噢，请不要露出这一副可怜我们的表情。我还以为你会跟别人不一样。我成天都待在实验室里，你知道的。索尔他倒是有许多访客，不过我都不认得，而且他们来去匆匆没有谁留下用过晚餐。我知道索尔尽量避免给我这个名义上的女主人增添任何负担。我很感谢他。”  
　　“我以为他回伦敦来是上学的。”  
　　这时管家轻轻敲了敲门，下人们开始上菜，主菜是煎过的鱼肉——冬天的鱼很肥，鱼皮留着，整间餐厅都散发着脂肪的焦香。配菜有烤过的小花苞菜，胡萝卜和西兰花。还有一道土豆和意大利咸肉粒色拉。  
　　都是洛基喜欢吃的东西。在他还负担得起时。  
　　简都还记得。  
　　她习惯跟人保持距离，但在那距离允许的范围内对人观察细致入微。洛基当年被她吸引不是意外，而现在他们在一起工作，他觉得她有极好的记忆力，和推理联想能力，他对她将在科学研究上会有重大发现同样一点儿也不感到意外。  
　　等到上菜的下人离开餐厅，简才回答洛基一开始的问题：“老实说，我不知道他回来的真正目的。”  
　　原来她真的不知道。洛基想。索尔没有把皇家特许状和筹备南非公司的事情告诉她。  
　　索尔只告诉了他。  
　　简看着洛基，突然微笑起来，“不用试探我。从我给你写去第一封信的时候开始我就打定了主意对你完全诚实坦白。洛基，说起来很奇妙这么多年来你是我为数不多的朋友之一。所以你不用担心……关于我跟索尔之间，事情到现在为止都进行得出人意料的顺利，我没有想到索尔他会如此配合我，他甚至没有跟我提过孩子的事情……我知道芙瑞嘉背地里写信问他这件事。不止一次。而他一个字也没有跟我提过。”  
　　孩子。洛基光是听到这两个字，就仰头喝光了杯中的酒。索尔将和简有孩子。  
　　“我只是不知道……他打算怎么处理你的事情。我已经通过你拿到矿商们的资助，如今电荷检验器也成功组装好了，我想说你是完完全全自由的了。洛基。你明白么。我也不知道你打算怎么处理索尔。只是你们两个都要小心。”  
　　“小心什么？”洛基皱起眉头。  
　　两人用完餐起身转移到旁边的沙发上。简拉响墙上的铃铛叫来管家吩咐收拾餐桌，两人起先闲聊了些别的，等到下人们都撤走了以后简才压低了声音说：“两周之前索尔去剑桥镇上见了你。在你那里待了三个小时左右。天快黑时才离开。”  
　　洛基听完，比起问“你怎么知道的？”他觉得自己好像更有必要给出一点解释……但是解释什么呢？那天黄昏他见到索尔是自从回到伦敦两个月以来他唯一感觉自己活着的一天。  
　　“如果我身边的人知道这些，奥丁侯爵与夫人的人……你知道我的意思。洛基，你名声尽毁了，请原谅我这么说。这个年头贵族人人都有情人，甚至情人是男人女人也没关系。唯一不能有的就是你这样的情人。如之前所说我并不知道索尔回伦敦来的目的是什么，但他是侯爵唯一的继承人，你认为他会永远默默无闻跟我一起隐居在这个荒僻的乡下么？一旦他进入权力圈内名声只会变得更加重要，奥丁跟芙瑞嘉深知这一点，当我们还在索马里时侯爵夫人就无数次跟我强调了这一点。” 简顿了顿，“等索尔从德国回来我也会跟他提这件事。伦敦不像索马里，我在这里长大深知这是个是非之地，人人的眼睛都盯着这里，这里是最‘危险’的地方。”  
　　原来如此。  
　　所以索尔答应了奥丁回非洲去设立殖民地，哪怕他知道自己必将经历危险和艰辛。只是因为他想跟自己在一起  
　　洛基握着空酒杯的手指蜷起来。。  
　　“我会小心的，简。谢谢你。”  
　　此后简把洛基叫醒时，天已经黑透了。  
　　洛基的身体陷入沙发里，是一个不太舒适的姿势，他用了点力气坐起来，温暖和酒精让他的头脑不够清醒。一定是这间餐厅太昏暗了，他习惯待在昏暗的地方，还有老旧的房间。这样的房间里一切都会发出声响，壁炉，地板和墙壁之间相互窃窃私语。  
　　他方才与简谈话时，窗外传来低沉遥远的滚雷声，摇摆的树影和晦暗不明的闪电预示着一场大风雪在酝酿，恍惚中他以为自己身处阿勒代尔，一切让他感到熟悉。他竟然睡过去了。  
　　过去很长一段时间他无法和除了露西尔以外的任何人共处一室。母亲死后他被送去了寄宿学校，每天他总是第一个离开最后一个返回宿舍的学生。因为和那么多的同学一起他除了眼皮打架时刻想要睡过去之外，什么也干不了。  
　　后来在剑桥时他是同学里唯一一个父母双亲都不在了的人，母亲的过世当年在坎伯兰成为大新闻，他心里的阴影让一切来自外界的关注成为臆想中潜在的羞辱。他不太爱说话常常独身进出校园，有一天在校道上撞上了行色匆匆的简。  
　　他还记得简那时很生气，这个拥有权倾朝野的父亲神色坚毅的贵族小姐也逃避不了在大学里受男同学欺负的命运——剑桥里的学生谁没有一个头衔呢？  
　　他们都认为而且学校不是女孩子该来的地方。  
　　洛基边道歉边替她捡起地上的书，听到背后嘻嘻哈哈的怪笑声响起，显然他们打算看他和简的笑话。  
　　简听见那些笑声倒好像不生气了。她尽量礼貌自然地挽过洛基的手肘，像淑女跟绅士应该做的那样沿着校道慢慢往下走去。她感到洛基的不自然，于是开着玩笑说：“开学几个月了，我没有看见你与教授之外的任何人讲话。”  
　　“我比较难与人熟稔起来。需要花很长时间。”  
　　“我觉得你有孤独症。”简一本正经地看着他。  
　　“孤独症？”  
　　“心理学家认为因为交流障碍而封闭自己是一种病症。”  
　　“请原谅，我从未听说过这种病症。”洛基看着简艰难腼腆地笑了一下。  
　　这是简信口胡诌的，她只想打破沉默好让两人显得自然，她不想让那群混蛋看笑话。她的父亲福斯特先生生气时常说她顽固执拗、争强好胜，她猜她确实有一点，不然为什么连自己随意的一句玩笑话现在都非要跟洛基较真。她问他：“你知道珠穆朗玛峰吗？”  
　　洛基抿着嘴摇头，他没听过那个名字也不习惯这么快的转变话题。  
　　“二十年前印度测量局才标注了它的经纬度和海拔，宣布它是世界第一高峰。它竟然有八千八百四十米，我无法想象那个高度。但我很确定在那之前，在还没有人知道它的存在的时候，那座山峰它一直在那里。”  
　　“所以你想说，我的孤僻是一种客观存在的事实，而不会因为我自己是否意识到而有任何改变？”  
　　简笑兮兮看着洛基。  
　　“这并不十分友好，福斯特小姐。对一个初次见面的人谈这些。”  
　　“但我至少让你开口同我交谈了，劳菲森先生，我觉得有点可惜，我想让你知道在阳光下你显得相当英俊，你应该常与人交流。”  
　　不知道为什么自己会突然想到那一幕，洛基试图让自己清醒，他听到简说：“我让下人准备好了马车，你得赶紧上路了，看样子会有一场大风雪，希望你别被困在路上才好。”  
　　洛基看了眼窗外，好像所有的枯枝落叶，细碎沙石，干燥的雪沫都被风卷到半空中，一场大风雪在即。  
　　“简……他什么时候从德国回来？”临走前他忍不住问。  
　　“实话是，我不知道。”简拢了拢羊毛披肩，“我不问他他也不会主动告诉我。我觉得这样很好。我们像两个站在跷跷板上尝试保持平衡的人。我们，还有你和他……都要小心。”  
  
  
  
_**Chapter Thirteen**_  
  
  
　　洛基回剑桥的路上感到马车格外颠簸，强风几乎将顶蓬掀翻过去，窗户被雪沫完全覆盖什么也看不见。  
　　这令他想起当年露西尔追到索马里的时候，正是雨季当中，那天晚上下着同样铺天盖地的暴雨，晚餐过后她完全不避讳地找去了他的卧室，他们在电闪雷鸣中争吵，她要他跟她回英国。  
　　为了掩盖他们争吵的声音，洛基站在开着的窗户边上，被倾盆大雨浇透一身，他的衣袖往下坠落一股股的雨水。他试图说服露西尔放弃阿勒代尔，说那里阴冷潮湿黑暗说那座大宅就是一个可怕的怪物，说只要离开那里他们就还有希望。露西尔站得离他越来越近，她也湿透了，巨大的裙裾浸润在水里但她脸上的表情很平静，像一只阴森的水鬼。  
　　她越平静洛基就越害怕，他的手不自觉开始颤抖。  
　　他听她轻声冷笑，用几乎被暴雨声掩盖过去的音量讲：“我们就是怪物，你忘记了吗洛基。”  
　　“我不是……”洛基摇着头，从额头滑下的雨水流进眼睛里，他不得不伸手抹了一把脸，“我过去或许是，是因为我被困在阿勒代尔，但我现在走了出来，只要你也走出来，露西尔你相信我，我们就能摆脱那里，摆脱过去……”  
　　“你变了，因为那个男孩子。”  
　　现在想起来那一夜的雨，还有自己，都令洛基觉得不真实。他从未大声与露西尔讲过话，从未违背过她的意愿，因为一直以来他只有她。但她说得对，确实有什么发生了变化。  
　　露西尔说他变了。因为奥丁侯爵的儿子索尔·奥丁森。  
　　洛基那时感到一阵害怕，因为他不想明白她的意思，他知道自己喜欢索尔但没有意识到喜欢到了什么样的地步。那一个瞬间他不知为何突然想到还在剑桥时简·福斯特跟他提到的那一座山。世界第一高峰。而人们在那么长的一段时间之内居然并不知道它的存在。  
　　他又抹了一把脸，有什么东西呼之欲出他吓坏了，暴雨声让他无法思考而他现在就需要这个，他推开露西尔冲出房门，跑到大门口时又一把推开下人递上来蓑衣径直往屋外跑去。  
　　露西尔站在窗边看着他的身影消失在厚重的雨幕里。  
　　在她眼里弟弟一直软弱又优柔寡断，所以对于她来说他是一个完美的控制对象。这个天真无辜的弟弟成为她的合谋者，一起犯下不可救赎的可怕罪行。但他现在竟然想从她身边逃跑，以为这样就可以若无其事当做前事都未发生过，就可以摆脱过去摆脱她重新开始一段新的生活，没有她的生活？  
　　不。他们犯下的错误不可能被原谅。而他休想将她一个人丢在那个阴冷潮湿黑暗的大宅里。他们都是属于那里的。  
　　不论生还是死。  
　　她略微扬起下巴，死死盯着洛基消失的方向。  
　　洛基记得自己冲出大门，那样的夜里火把或者油灯什么也没有用于是他什么也没有拿。他跑出去一段距离直到庄园的光亮完全消失在黑暗里，天地间好像只剩下雨。  
　　他按照记忆里的路线拐进香蕉园，那些低伏的巨大叶片是他唯一可以躲避的地方，他愣愣站着，任那些仍然躲不掉的雨水浇在身上，衣服变得难以忍受的沉重，他索性脱掉了外套铺到泥泞的地上坐下。  
　　雨后来停止了他仍然坐在那里，直到一只摇晃的油灯远远过来。露西尔不知道香蕉园，而他很疲惫也不想躲起来，油灯近了他才认出来人是索尔。  
　　“洛基。”他听见索尔叫他。  
　　一轮很明亮的月亮从雨后稀疏的云层里露出脸庞。   
　　“你怎么来了？”洛基尽量掩饰自己哽咽的声音。  
　　“下了很大的雨，我去找你时发现你屋里没有人，下人说你出了门。”以前下大暴雨的夜里，索尔睡不好就会去找洛基，两个人下一阵国际象棋，然后一起读一本探险书。  
　　可是不。洛基不是在问这个，“你为什么要来这里找我。”他仰起头，看着索尔向自己靠近了两步。  
　　索尔十四岁了，已有洛基的肩膀一样高，连以前软绵绵的童声也开始变厚变低沉。洛基的网球早打不赢他了，骑马更不用说。他也早就不再怕雷鸣闪电之类的。  
　　他长大了。  
　　暴雨停止之后，好像带走了世界上所有的声音。洛基觉得连自己的心跳声也震耳欲聋起来。两个人不再说话，洛基伸手接过索尔递来的干燥衣物，然后起身当着索尔的面，背过去解开内衫，露出自己精瘦的上半身。  
　　他湿漉漉的皮肤在月光下闪闪发亮。  
　　他听见索尔的低喘声。  
　　他将湿衣物拧干，用来擦拭身体，然后才慢慢穿上衣服。他穿好之后转过身捧住索尔的脸颊，在额头上印下一个吻，“谢谢你，宝贝。”  
　　索尔却不像往常一样因为他稀少的肢体接触而欢欣，相反的，他竟然像是生气了似的一把推开洛基转头跑掉了。  
　　洛基捡起他扔下的油灯，一个人慢慢往回走。  
　　他终于平静下来。甚至为索尔刚才的举动觉得有些好笑。  
　　一旦那座山从迷雾云端显露了身影，惊愕失措之后人们再也无法忽视它的存在。  
　　它将永永远远千秋万世存在下去。  
　　就算人们死去化为尘土，它也还将继续存在下去。  
　　因为大风雪的阻拦，马车将洛基送到家的时候已经快过午夜，洛基见车夫的脸与手都几乎冻伤，就多给了他一些钱让他今夜在镇上的驿站休息，明早雪小了再回去。  
　　他看着雪花很快将他们来时的车辙完全掩盖，心里一阵悸动。一种不太好的感觉。也许是太累了。他想。  
　　第二天一早雪果然小了一些，但直到吃过午饭洛基还是心神不宁，他想出门透透气于是穿上厚外套用羊毛围巾将自己裹起来，打算去一趟镇上的邮局。  
　　出了门路上几乎没什么人，这样的暴雪过后马车很难走了，步行也变得非常艰难，空气里的水分都结成了冰渣让他的鼻腔跟喉咙很快冻得发痛。  
　　镇上只有一家面包店还开着门。洛基从邮局回来从那里买了一些作为简单的晚餐。这次除了学校的资料和信件，他收到一封不知来历的信件。  
　　回到家点燃壁炉以后，他给自己倒了一点酒喝掉，好让身子尽快暖和起来。然后他坐在那天索尔在窗前坐过的椅子上读那封陌生地址寄来的信。  
　　信居然是奥丁在伦敦的律师寄给他的。  
　　不长的两页信纸，里面有从他与索尔重逢后，每次与索尔见面的记录。甚至不是从索尔乘船回伦敦开始的，而是还要早，早到索尔与简新婚没多久在家闷得慌到港口散心，而那天洛基的船刚刚抵达索马里，他夹在拥挤欢呼的人群里还在船舷上就一眼看见了集市里骑在高高马背上的索尔。有一句话他没有骗他，他早知道他会长成这个样子，高大，英俊，迷人。他愿意用这个世界上所有美好的形容词来形容他。  
　　索尔想着洛基。而洛基夹在肮脏的人群里仰头看着他。数年时光眨眼而过。这是他们真正的重逢。  
　　侯爵的人从阿勒代尔命案之后开始关注洛基，死了三个女人，哦不，加上露西尔总共四条人命，奥丁也许因为他这个旧识而觉得脸上无光。律师寄来的这封信言简意赅，口吻专业又清楚地陈述道，如果洛基·劳菲森先生不能与奥丁森伯爵保持适当的距离，一些必要的措施将会被采取。  
　　必要的措施。  
　　洛基放下手里的信件。今天为了去邮局他在齐小腿深的雪里行走快一个小时，他靠在椅背上全身散架一般的疼。  
　　他还答应了索尔等他从德国回来要给他答复。他想跟索尔去肯尼亚！……怎么办？  
　　眼下这封信又令他想起露西尔来。她在索马里当着大家的面揭穿他对索尔心怀不轨。她讲完之后，晚餐席上彻底安静了几秒钟，最后还是芙瑞嘉先开了口，“我的家族在伦敦郊外的庄园里，小姐们十四岁以后到了炎热的夏季，太阳下山之前都不被允许走出大屋，因为庄园里干活的下人们看见只穿薄纱的我们可能会受到刺激而产生一些……不必要的冲动。冲动会令人犯下错误。可采取这些防范措施是因为那些下人没有开化。洛基是一位绅士，我相信他所受的礼教和自制力。索尔也不是娇弱的小姐。劳菲森小姐您可能有些过于敏感了。”  
　　露西尔闻言反而冷静下来，她什么也没再说。她知道不需急于向任何人证明一件事情的真假。人在面对怀疑的时候是毫无希望可言的。一旦种子在心里扎了根，就终将不可阻挡地长成参天大树。  
　　她甚至向在座的所有人挤出一丝笑意，特别是对索尔。  
　　洛基脸色苍白，手指尖冰冷甚至感受不到银餐具的温度。露西尔明白的他都明白。他已经知道就算留在那里他跟索尔之间也毫无希望可言了。  
　　如今又是这样。  
　　每一次，他将将有一条想要走的路就会有人在那里竖上一块“此路不通”的牌子。他不怪任何人，又不是说奥丁是在无理取闹，换作自己也不会允许儿子与一个曾经成为谋杀嫌疑犯的人来往，更别说成为他的情人。  
　　他想起索尔的话，这个世界不会让你轻易如愿。他想到自己问过他的问题，他爱自己是不是因为所有人都告诉他不可以。  
　　他轻轻叹了口气。决定来得并不突然。  
　　他不会跟索尔去肯尼亚。  
　　索尔对他来说太珍贵了，他不可能用他来孤注一掷。  
　　前半生里他已经过于放纵自己的情欲，所以他应要比索尔能够忍耐。他想他甚至可以这一辈子都不再接近索尔，只要能够远远看着他。逃离伦敦躲去非洲不是长久之计，他不是没有听过那些碍了权贵之事的人消失在黑暗巷子里的传说。他想长久地陪伴索尔哪怕是要经历恒久忍耐。  
　　他平静地把那封律师信收起来。内心里希望索尔能够明白他的决定。  
　　当夜又是一场暴雪。洛基躺在床上感到房屋摇摇欲坠睡得很不安稳。清晨他睁开疲惫的双眼，天还未亮周围是一种幽幽的深蓝色。窗外雪已小了些但依然漫天，楼下完全看不出道路的痕迹一切都被深深埋在雪下。  
　　昨天开始的心悸仍旧在折磨他，他不明白这糟糕的感觉是怎么一回事，只是突然特别想知道索尔的消息。  
　　索尔离开已两周多了。跟德国人签订协议的事情报纸上会写到吗？但这样的天气报童也绝对不会来镇上吆喝，想知道什么洛基只能自己去几里外的学校，那里有电报室可以发报去伦敦市里询问。  
　　想到这里他起了床囫囵吃掉昨天带回来的一点点心，围上围巾戴上帽子穿上外套就出了门。  
　　今天街上一个人都没有了。风势与夜里相比虽然有所减弱但扑面而来的雪沫仍令人难以呼吸，他用围巾遮住口鼻，在已经齐膝深的雪里艰难地行走。平日里就要走大概一个小时的路，现在不知道要走多久。但在大雪里他根本没想这个问题，只是机械地重复着往前走的动作。  
　　他的心里只想知道，索尔现在在哪里他怎么样了。  
  
  
  
  
_**Chapter Fourteen**_  
  
  
　　洛基往学校去。  
　　他在雪中一脚深一脚浅前行，昨日身体的酸痛让他对这种行为将会给自己带来的痛苦有很清楚的认识。积雪几乎将地平线抬高了半米，周遭看起来熟悉又陌生。  
　　离开了镇上，视野开阔后只剩下郊外掩盖在厚厚积雪下的起伏丘陵，它们在凌晨的光亮中显得晦暗不明。它们欲言又止。似乎想劝他放弃在这种天气里穿过原野，做出想要步行去学校的疯狂举动。但是洛基扫过一眼之后就埋下头专心致志在往前行走上面，再也不看它们。  
　　绕过小镇的河道被雪填塞变得极窄，仿佛一抬腿就能跳过去。镇口的山毛榉树似乎也变矮了。这种怪异的感觉仿佛自己从寄宿学校毕业之后第一次回到家，看见自己曾经使用的家具突然之间被魔法变小了一样，凳子变矮了，桌子变小了，高大的书柜只到他胸口。他蜷在自己小时候的房间里面，内心充满陌生的激动，如果这里曾经是一间监狱，那么现在它不值一提了。他足够有力冲破这些束缚与禁锢。  
　　但是洛基的视线穿过飞雪盯着那棵不远处的树，他很快发现也许仅仅二十米的距离走起来像是永远。他的脸和手在低温下渐渐失去知觉。  
　　露西尔回来之后立即让他搬进了原来父母亲住的房间。一切家私与摆设都是父母亲曾经使用过的样子，也许还有父亲的父母，和他们姐弟俩不认得的古老幽灵们。洛基在沙发上坐下，立刻感到一根根锁链再次缠上来，那种晦暗阴冷的味道。他跟露西尔说，床单跟被罩这些东西久了没有人睡兴许发霉了。露西尔用一种奇怪的眼神看他，最后似乎是用一种宠溺的语气回答他说，好的，baby brother. 她亲吻他，藏起她的毒牙。她抚摸他，收起她的利爪。她将他一眼看穿。  
　　坎伯兰一年有两百天都在降雨或者落雪，好不容易晾干的干净床单被罩只要一进入那间房，立即被那种刺激洛基鼻腔的味道掩盖。洛基极力掩饰自己正在发抖，因为他意识到自己跟那些清洗过的东西一样，他被这间房子困住，而那些味道已经渗入了他的皮肤，骨血，永远摆脱不了。他跑出一间母亲的监狱。露西尔马上给了他另一间。  
　　但现在，他独自在白茫茫一片的原野上行走，裤脚早就湿透了整个小腿都被冻得发了麻，内心里却十分火热地燃烧着。他极力睁着眼睛，抬起头看到厚重云层从天边裂开，缝隙里逐渐有了金色的光线，他追着那道光，左脚绊了右脚一下一下子跪倒在松软的雪沫里。  
　　他跪在那里觉得有眼泪从眼角溢出顺着鼻梁往下滑，但在滑进嘴里之前就被冻住了。他觉得身上的锁链陡然间滑落进雪里，扼住他咽喉令他快窒息的手正为了保持身体平衡撑在雪里。他盯着雪里被冻得紫红的皮肤。难以置信那是他自己的手。  
　　洛基在从索马里回到阿勒代尔的很长一段时间里，总觉那是一场春梦，因为那里终年高温。而如果他是一个幽灵，他是属于冰雪的。但是现在，他要在雪中沿着一条看不见的路去找到索尔。他终于可以把自己与索尔连接起来。  
　　还好降雪在他出发之后差不多一个小时的时候完全停止了。炽热耀眼的金色太阳破云而出，大地在阳光下被冰雪折射出宝石一般七彩的光亮，雪停以后很快风也跟着消亡了。洛基在阳光里渐渐找回脸与手的知觉，但两条腿因为湿透无法回复温度只是机械地行走。  
　　又一个小时之后，他远远看见了剑桥的砖红色建筑群，有好几个工人架着马车在前方的道路上清理积雪。  
　　他们看到洛基摇摇晃晃的身影，赶紧上来询问他是否无恙。  
　　他试图回答他们“没事”，乌青干裂的嘴唇颤抖了半晌，终于发出一点点怪异的声音。如果不是他呼出的热汽，还有绿色眼睛闪动，洛基看起来简直像一具冻住的淡蓝色尸体。  
　　再往前的道路已经被他们清理出来可以行车了，于是他们主动提出要用马车将他送到学校。驾车的工人告诉洛基说自己的父亲以前是个砖瓦活工人，就是在这样的雪天里冻坏了腿，那些坏死的肉一块一块脱落，父亲小腿上到现在还是一个一个难看的坑，所以他总在车厢凳子下面的工具箱里备着干燥的毛巾。他让洛基先把裤腿拧干，然后用那些毛巾尽量把小腿裹住。  
　　到了学校，洛基跟他道过谢就直奔电报室。  
　　中年的电报员正在玻璃窗后的沙发上喝着热茶被突然出现的洛基吓了一跳。他脸色不好地问要给谁发报，什么内容。他完全没想到这样的早晨还会有人赶来学校来给他添麻烦。  
　　洛基尽量礼貌地要求他给伦敦市里的几家报社发报，询问女王特遣去德国谈判的队伍有没有什么消息。发报员本来低头记录着洛基的话，但他闻言抬头睁大了眼睛，难以置信这个仿佛只剩最后一口气的人冒着被冻死的危险到学校来，就是为了知道一些看上去跟他八竿子打不到边的新闻。  
　　“Please.”洛基见对方不动再一次恳求。  
　　Bloody Hell. 发报员内心诅咒着，手里终于开始动作，“我可以发报过去，但是这种规模的雪暴，你明白的，那边不一定有人上班，所以什么时候能有回音根本没有保证。”  
　　“十分十分感谢您。”  
　　“你的名字，头衔？”发报员抬头，在电报最后问他。  
　　洛基愣了一下，他咽回了因为习惯已到嘴边的“托马斯·夏普”，而是用稳定下来清晰的声音告诉发报员：“洛基·劳菲森。”他甚至露出一点笑容，“我是三一学院物理教授威廉·艾瑞克的助手。谢谢您。”  
　　发报员终于将那条简短的信息发送完毕，他摘下耳机见洛基没有离开的意思，便邀请他进电报间暖暖身子。他虽然不高兴，但并不是个硬心肠的人，洛基的样子看上去实在太糟糕了。他让洛基在沙发上坐下，自己去给他拧了一条冒着白气的热毛巾来让他捂脸，又给他一杯热茶。  
　　他坐在自己工作的椅子上，看着洛基。  
　　“抱歉……”洛基在温暖的室内感觉到自己的脸颊跟手都像燃烧起来一样疼痛，他知道那是血管突然间充血造成的，很多毛细血管会因此破裂掉，血红细胞渗入组织液里让皮肤发烧一样的又烫又红。这样也就说明那些组织还没有完全坏死，后果还不算太严重，之后他的脸与手上可能会出现冻伤过后的疤痕，但慢慢，也许，慢慢的能够康复也许可以覆盖那个被露西尔用餐刀捅出来的伤口。用一个伤疤覆盖另一个伤疤，但这个新的是他自己给自己的。  
　　Better.  
　　“你不用道歉。我虽然不明白你为什么冒着生命危险来发这样一条令人摸不着头脑的电报，但你看上去足够清醒，那么你一定有自己的理由。我在这里工作了十个年头，发过，也接过，许多令人匪夷所思的电报。我常想，也许我应该把那些电报都记录下来，等到我年老，耳聋眼花做不了这份工作的时候，就去编纂一本谜语辑录之类的书。”他边跟洛基说着，边抬头看自己的工作间，“我有时候觉得自己像一只蜘蛛。”  
　　“蜘蛛？”洛基问道，看起来这个人也许不完全讨厌他这个陌生人的陪伴，他感到舒适了些许。  
　　“对，蜘蛛。织网的蜘蛛。瞧瞧今天撞上我的网的小东西，”他戏谑地看着洛基，“有什么秘密？”  
　　“有些秘密就算已经不是什么秘密，还是让它们继续保持秘密比较好。”  
　　“你说话很有趣，年轻人，虽然我知道真正的有趣背后都有痛苦过后释怀的经历。想要有趣并不容易。”发报员示意洛基把茶杯伸过来，给茶杯里添上热水。还好就在两个人开始沉默的时刻，机器发出了声响。  
　　“应该是报社那边有回复了。你运气不错。”  
　　洛基忐忑不安地坐在沙发上，等到发报员终于转身递上记录的纸条，他几乎一把夺过来埋头无声念起来。  
　　——雪暴从东南方向的海上来，同时影响了法国、比利时和英国，奥丁森伯爵率领的特遣队跨越海峡恰巧在昨夜风暴最强的时候靠近伦敦东南，船只在浅滩里撞上了礁石。收到信号的救援队已将船上受伤的人员运送回伦敦，今早凌晨时分进入巴特医院。  
　　洛基像被电击了似的一下子站起身来，他终于明白了从昨夜里就开始的无休无止的心悸是怎么一回事。简短消息里没有说明人员伤亡情况，他只有自己赶到医院自己去确认了。就在这个念头浮现在脑子里的时候，他突然感到一阵难抑的困倦袭来而眼皮开始打架。是恐惧带来的困倦。  
　　他咬紧牙关向发报员打听，学校是否有人愿意送他去火车站，他可以多付车钱，双倍甚至三倍。  
　　“你有认识的人在这支特遣队里吗？”   
　　“是我的……兄弟。”  
　　洛基道过别，照发报员所说沿着走廊走进这幢建筑的后院，在一排低矮的平房前挨个敲门。这里住着学校里的清洁工，厨师，还有车夫。最后终于找到一个愿意帮忙的，他们两人又花了将近一小时在路上，镇与镇之间没有人清理的被积雪掩盖的道路，洛基甚至需要下车来跟车夫一起推车。  
　　等到了火车站，当然只有他一个乘客。车站的人告诉他铁路公司正在全力清除沿线的积雪，今日是否能够通车并没有保证。他一言不发走进候车室的玻璃房里等待。他也不知道自己究竟是在等车来，还是在等着忍不住终于睡过去。  
　　冬日的阳光很快燃烧殆尽天色迅速暗下来，当他的影子在地上拉得很长很长时，终于听见了火车进站的尖啸，车没有在这一个小站完全停止，他奋力跳上车，就在车厢连接处的窗前一直站着。火车开得比平常慢了许多，到国王十字车站天色已经完全黑了，伦敦城里道路上全是马车穿行溅起的肮脏泥浆。  
　　他一脚踏进一滩泥水里上了一辆车，说自己要去巴特医院。  
　　到了医院，他向门口接待的人打听今晨入院的特遣队人员。知道了房间号以后，他一个人穿过长长的走廊爬上楼梯，在二楼的单人病房外找了好一会儿，等到终于看到正确的号码再有几步他就能跨进病房见到索尔时，他反而放慢了脚步眼睛里突然充满了滚烫的泪水。  
　　他慢慢走过去依偎在门框外。  
　　他看见简坐在索尔的病床边，正在给他削一个水果。  
　　房间里很安静，床头点着一盏油灯。索尔闭着他的蓝眼睛靠着靠背升高的床上，不知道是睡着了还是只是在养神。  
　　洛基觉得自己一整天万花筒一样的旅途，好像一下子像一块玻璃一样被打碎了。粉碎。千万片碎片后面就是这样一个单调无声的画面。但他再也不会有更想要的别的去处。他静静站在门口看着索尔。好像一整天的跋涉与受苦给了他这样做的权力。他知道自己在流泪因为尝到了眼泪流到嘴唇间的微咸，他突然之间心上一阵收紧觉得难过，因为自己没有像以前索尔生病时一样坐在他床边。因为想到这个世上也许再也不会有人，像他这样爱着索尔。  
　　要不是带回晚餐和热水的管家还有下人发现了洛基，他不知道会在那里站上多久。  
　　索尔听见声音，睁开了眼睛，与简一起，看向站在门口的洛基。  
  
  
  
_**Chapter Fifteen**_  
  
  
　　“劳菲森先生。”  
　　简打破了沉默，声音里有仔细藏好的惊诧。她将削好的苹果递给索尔起身去迎洛基。  
　　洛基看见她身后，下人们不动声色，埋头走到索尔床前将晚餐与热水放在床头，然后扶他坐起身来侍候他擦洗准备用餐。  
　　“怎么会在医院见着您，希望您身体无恙……”简的音量对两人来说有一些大，是故意让别人也听见的。  
　　“我……我没事。我……是听说……听说……”  
　　洛基不自觉地去看坐在病床上的索尔，见他正自己慢慢解开胸襟上的纽扣，接过下人递来的拧干的热帕擦洗颈项，沉船落水之后的高烧令他的皮肤呈现出异常的红色，高烧可能正在渐渐褪去，伴随的大量出汗湿了发根，额发垂在眼前他看上去恹恹的没什么精神。另一边的下人往水杯里加了两小勺食盐用银汤匙搅匀递到他手上。索尔放下帕子接过盐水。始终没有看洛基。  
　　“劳菲森先生？”简轻轻唤他，现在不是发呆的时候。  
　　“今早我去贵庄园送一些艾瑞克教授给您的材料，到了以后从下人那里听说伯爵的船只遇险进了医院，于是我想应该过来看望。”  
　　谎言。一旦他回过神来这些字句脱口而出，好像与生俱来的天赋。只有洛基自己知道他的心怦怦直跳。从前他因为不爱而对那些女孩们说谎，今天刚好相反。但谎言令他对自己心生憎恶这一点并未有丝毫改变。  
　　“感谢您的担忧，快进来坐一坐，您的脸色十分不好，今天外面的天气糟透了，我们过来医院的时候大风差一点掀翻了马车的顶棚。”  
　　洛基的全身都在微微发抖，简注意到了他带着雪渍的皮靴和湿透又半干掉以后皱巴巴的裤腿。他到底是经历了什么？她无法想象。  
　　简伸手过去搀扶住洛基，引他到索尔床边坐下。用瓷杯倒了一点热水给他。然后，她对两个埋首站到了旁边去的下人道：“先生们，我需要一点帮助。”她拿起索尔换下的脏衣服，还有用过的帕子，“我没有带换洗的衣物过来，伯爵还在消热，明早需要换下贴身衣物。你们将这些拿去清洗，我再去取一些点心和吃的，劳菲森先生您一定还未用晚餐，请稍等。”  
　　两个下人已经拿着脏衣物走出病房，简走到门口回头嘴唇翕张，无声说了一句，“十分钟。”跟着她也消失在门外。  
　　病房里只剩下了洛基手里的银汤匙碰到瓷杯的清脆声响。  
　　一声。一声。短暂，失措。  
　　“……去德国的谈判进行得如……”  
　　等到他终于开口，话却被索尔的吻打断了。洛基尝到得还是咸味，是索尔刚刚喝下的盐水，哦，不，比那要更咸，更苦涩，汹涌，是海水的味道。  
　　他终于推开索尔，“疯了吗……这里是医院！”  
　　随时会有人从门口经过……简为了不引人注意，故意没有掩门。  
　　“我不过是把我的灵魂拿回来。你忘了么我们的告别吻。洛基……噢……洛基……”索尔显然是没想到会在医院见到他。洛基是特意来见自己的，这太明显不过了。他在喜悦中夸张地摸了摸自己的额头，“我感觉好多了，几乎已经康复了。”  
　　“别瞎说。”洛基被他幼稚的言语逗笑了，十分肯定地下结论，“你还在发热，浑身烫得像个烤炉。”他看着眼前的索尔，觉得与跟方才病怏怏的索尔完全判若两人。  
　　洛基心里一凛，想明白奥丁的下人与眼线。  
　　“索尔我很抱歉。”  
　　洛基从椅子上站起来，倾身过去将索尔湿透的头发顺着前额拂上去，露出他可爱的美人尖。生病令床上的男人难得显露出脆弱，这样子的索尔看上去仿佛小了很多岁，就像回到洛基还是他的家庭教师时，那时而他对索尔的爱意有适当的名目，一点不必遮掩。他利用了所有人的纯真。你看，当所有人都纯洁无暇的时候，邪恶也有一刻喘息的机会。“我很抱歉索尔，我不该这么冲动出现在这里……”他言不由衷，心里面为自己的所作所为自豪得不得了。  
　　而索尔不知为何，就是知道他。他看懂了洛基眼睛里的狡黠，与骄傲，“不，你一点也没觉得自己做得有什么不对，”他偏头轻轻甩开洛基的手，然后趁他一个不注意轻轻咬住那几根指尖，“你心里说不定还在想着，想让我为你的壮举念一首诗什么的……”索尔用唇磨蹭着手指，用舌尖逗弄它们，自己忍不住咯咯笑起来，“你快趁早打消这个念头……”  
　　“快停下你这个……混蛋……”洛基被他折磨得浑身发颤。  
　　“现在，你听我说。”索尔一下子抓住他的手，“时间不多了我得长话短说。”  
　　“嗯。”洛基点点头。  
　　“与德国的谈判进行得很顺利，再过一周皇家特许状也该有消息。适时我会告诉简实情。我已经开始准备启程去南非了，到那里经营铁路跟矿场。这是父亲对我的期望和嘱托，也是我一直想要的自食其力的开始。我想你也考虑得差不多了。我们一起去肯尼亚吧。”  
　　“我不打算跟你去肯尼亚。” 洛基很平静地回答他。  
　　“为什么？！”  
　　索尔没想到洛基赶到医院来，竟然是为了给自己一个干脆的拒绝。  
　　“索尔，我想让你把阿勒代尔庄园和矿场卖给我，然后你去南非，我回坎伯兰。”  
　　索尔张了张嘴，没有出声。他的眼神里都是困惑，和疼痛。  
　　“你去德国以后我每天都在想，你的身边永远不会有我的容身之处，不管一年，几个月，连眼下这十分钟都是偷来的……”  
　　“洛基，我以为我们已经讨论过这个问题了，我不可能停止爱你时间证明了一切。如果你认为八年不足以长到令人淡忘，那就再等十年，二十年，我不会……”  
　　“恰恰相反，我不是那个意思。”洛基示意索尔听他讲，“我无法走到你身边，但我身边的位置永远都为你保留。你明白吗？很可惜，对我来说天堂无门，但地狱大敞，如果你愿意的话，我在那里等你。”  
　　坎伯兰。阿勒代尔。确实，索尔听到这两个名字的时候，浮上脑海的是几条人命。所以洛基说出“地狱”这个比喻的时候，他一点也没有觉得不对。  
　　洛基看着不说话的索尔，脸上露出一丝苦涩的笑意。他想让索尔明白他想通的，要在爱情上得偿所愿不是完全不可以，但前提是绝不能为爱情活下去。不以它为目标，就不会失败。不失败就永远都有机会。  
　　他要回坎伯兰去，修缮庄园复建矿场。哪怕是重新回到他最惨痛的失败里去。只要不是同索尔一起。阿勒代尔跟他是一体的，房顶每一个漏风的缝隙，走廊每一堵摇摇欲坠的墙壁，卧室每一扇咯吱作响的门，墙角的霉菌，藏污纳垢的地毯，腐烂的尸骨和凶器。  
　　得了绝症的人妄想康复绝无可能。也不能幻想着有一天这一切都会消失不见。这一次，他要同它们一起生活下去。如果偶尔有索尔到访，将是意外之喜。He'll be most grateful!  
　　简比下人先回到房间。她轻轻敲了敲并没有关上的房门，给所有人一个做好心理准备的时间。  
　　洛基把藏在心头的话讲出来以后有点如释重负的味道。他静静离开床边，把索尔身边的位置让给伯爵夫人，那一瞬索尔不自觉想去抓他的手，但半路停住了。  
　　洛基离开的脚步显得虚浮，他感到饥饿也很疲惫，但他还是拒绝了简留他下来吃东西的邀请，很快独自离开了医院。  
　　索尔并没有来得及回答洛基的话。他靠在床头眉间微蹙，陷入沉思。  
　　他不知道自己离开这两个多礼拜发生了什么，为什么洛基一下子接受了阿勒代尔。刚才的洛基看上去虽然糟糕疲惫，但是精神好极了，甚至是他们从索马里回伦敦的船上重逢以来没有过的好状态。但为什么他那样干脆地拒绝了自己。可惜在医院这种地方无法好好交谈，今日白天时简告诉他的父母的眼线的事情也还沉在他心上。这也是为什么他刚才在下人面前表现得对洛基漠不关心。他当然明白洛基这么做也是为了自己的名声，但是为什么，他总是必须要以拒绝他的方式来保护他？  
　　讽刺的是关于两人之间的感情，他们都愿意为了对方放弃一切但不愿对方做出同样的举动。而洛基不怪除了自己以外的任何人，索尔责怪除了洛基以外的任何人。简清楚地看在眼里，觉得谁也没有比谁好到哪里去。都是盲目。  
　　索尔紧紧闭上眼。  
　　再次离开伦敦回到坎伯兰之前，洛基去了一趟银行。  
　　他很少这样亲自到银行处理自己的资产，以前都是露西尔经手，他的姐姐控制欲极强，他的钱跟人都要被她牢牢攥在手里。他自己上一次到银行是被法庭宣判无罪释放之后，请人开据一张支票，而后他把这张支票给了简让她带去索马里。而他自己化名成了托马斯·夏普。  
　　这次到银行，是为了阿勒代尔庄园与矿场交易的事。首先，他与索尔两人都找来信得过的代理人。  
　　当初他拜托简带到索马里去的那张支票，索尔没有动，因为兑现日过了再次回到他手里。于是他原封不动的把那笔钱，再加上近日来自己在剑桥工作的一些积蓄转入了代理人的账户，再从代理人的账户转给对方指定的账户。这笔交易的对方就是索尔的代理人。于是银行无从确切知晓洛基的钱去了什么地方。  
　　他们之间买卖阿勒代尔的事情不能声张，特别要小心奥丁的眼线。  
　　而兜兜转转，阿勒代尔和矿场，最后还是回到洛基手里。  
　　交易的事情处理完，一个多礼拜之后他向艾瑞克教授请了两周长假独自赶回坎伯兰。手里有一封索尔留给他的信。  
　　他起先看不懂那封只有几行字的信的含义，直到马车一路载着他驶进庄园大门，巨大的变化目不暇接，他在目瞪口呆中几乎认不出自己曾经的家。  
　　大宅周围原先一直荒烟蔓草的大片土地，被园丁铺上了青翠欲滴的草皮，光秃秃的山坡也栽上了有些年头的山毛榉树。树下是蓝铃花的幼苗。信上的第一条就是海德公园。索尔显然是想要把这里变得像当初的海德公园他们躺过的那片绿地一样。洛基一样记得阳光穿透枝桠洒在盛开的蓝色花毯上的样子。  
　　他从马车上跳下迫不及待绕到大宅背后，本来早已干涸成泥洼低地的池塘，淤泥被清理干净而重新引入了清水，一条清澈的河渠环绕大宅，流过同时在施工的矿场。  
　　渠边是大片大片茂密的苇丛。信上的第二条是“Field of Reeds”, 是那时他们一起读《亡灵书》时，上面讲的古埃及人死后向往的芦苇原。  
　　甚至从他记事以来早就被人忘记只剩下断壁残垣的花园，也正在重建当中。信上的第三条，是玫瑰花园。一列列树墙已经栽植成型只还待修剪，花畦也有了样子，各式各样的植株根部带着新鲜泥土，整齐趟在碎石铺好的小道边，一捆一捆绑着名牌气味清新。  
　　洛基走过去，看见两个花匠正靠着树墙坐在草坪上小憩，他们抽着草叶烟开着玩笑。从聊天中洛基得知，他们都不是坎伯兰人，对这桩大宅的主人一无所知。不久前有人突然找到他们，愿意付一大笔钱请他们来此帮忙彻底修缮庄园。因为这里离周边各处都比较远，所以他们吃住都在庄园里。据他们说，做工的钱款已一次性付清而且并无监工，甚至也没有一个严格的限定日期，仿佛这个出手大方的奇怪人，根本没有搬进来住的打算。  
　　洛基没有多话，他出了花园将随身携带的简单行李搬进大宅，发现里面也有泥瓦工人，搭着梯架在到处修修补补。  
　　信上的第四条，只有一个字，就是“家”。  
　　他走了两步，停下来，又走两步。步履维艰。  
　　主厅上方的漏洞已经补好，风雪再不能从那里鱼贯而入，撕心裂肺的呼啸永远停止了。正中央的塌陷也已经砌实，他站上去用脚尖轻轻点地。这里是他第一次带伊迪丝回家时，抱着她踩过的地方，也是她当初摔下楼梯跌断了腿的地方。现在被泥土填满，铺上崭新的地板。原来这一切，连这些，都可以被修补。  
　　他站在那里，仰头看这座巨大的宅子。眼睛有点发花。玻璃窗全都换过了，那些碎裂的，油腻的，腐朽的，污黑的，全都被拆下来，换成了明亮的玻璃窗。魑魅魍魉无处遁藏。仿佛灵魂出窍。  
　　几个工人正从起居室里推着钢琴往外去，洛基下意识地往后躲了一步，脚却踩在了坚硬踏实的地板上，身体立住了。他看着钢琴被推着从自己身边经过。那是母亲的琴，是露西尔的琴。嗡嗡的耳鸣中一路灰尘漫天飞舞起来能化作人形对他张牙舞爪似的，他咬紧牙关拽紧拳头，然后发现那些飞舞的灰尘竟然几口气，就吹散了。  
　　工人在跟他说，起居室里的大部分东西都要趁着难得的好天气，拖到外面去清理、让太阳晒一晒。  
　　钢琴，母亲的画像，立柜，餐桌，器具……  
　　他一个人拖着行李上楼去，楼梯跟扶手都加固过，伊迪丝撞断的部分也修好了。虽然他仍一眼就能认出那个部位，像是人身上一个曾经坏掉的关节，最后粗大，弯曲，扭拧，但它好了起来。  
　　二楼的阳台上，堆满了旧书和旧物，是同样需要分批运送到室外晾晒的。他第一次审视这些陌生的东西。  
　　大多不是他的。  
　　起先他不去看那些东西，因为这间大宅里留下来的都是被父亲抛弃的——男人只带走了他需要的东西。母亲，露西尔，还有他，对他来说不过是累赘。后来母亲随手拿起物件打他，屋里所有东西都成了危险。再后来他不去看因为它们之中有了属于那些可怜又可悲女人的东西。这个屋子像一个黑洞，吞噬一切。  
　　他蹲下，竟然从那堆杂物里发现了他给伊迪丝看过的小玩偶。  
　　他们把他堆藏在阁楼里的玩具，工具，手工艺品全都搬下来了。  
　　还有那一架，伊迪丝听过的，之前死在这里的女人的录音放映机。  
　　他当然早知道这个东西在宅子里。而且说不定伊迪丝会发现。  
　　他那时潜意识里就是希望她发现它，他对她有一丝怜悯。  
　　而这一丝怜悯最后给了他一口气，救了他自己。  
　　然后，一张巨大的破旧床单底下盖着的，还有他跟露西尔小时候的旧衣物。  
　　洛基愣住了，把手里的东西一扔起身时突然天旋地转，可能动作太急了一路舟车劳顿也没有好好吃上饭，呕吐感袭来他一路跑下楼，来到屋外扶着门墙，躬身吐了好一阵。吐到脊背一抽一抽仿佛榨干了身体里最后一点陈年旧日。  
　　有人给他端来一杯热茶，他顿了顿，问，这不是这屋里的茶吧？那人笑着说，这屋子里的东西凡是能发霉的都发霉了，怎么还可能拿来吃喝？不要命了吗？！  
　　是啊，是啊。他一把接过来喝掉。  
　　他把索尔的信收起来贴身放好。接下来，去看他的矿场。  
　　矿场并未完全复工，矿池经年累月失修满是垮塌失陷，粘土原浆四处渗透进土层里造成了巨大的浪费，工人们正找到那些缺漏一处一处仔细修好。  
　　七台采矿机中，只有那台洛基离开时将将修好的勉强能用，其他的早坏了，没有散架简直是奇迹。  
　　工人们告诉他，当初刚刚来到这个矿场的时候，觉得请他们来的人，是不是脑子出了问题。这个地方简直就是个废墟，破费之后还不一定能有产出，这种得不偿失的事情正常人会做吗？但付钱给他们的人好像毫不在乎，只要求他们慢慢重建。没有提任何期限，还说有什么需要的都可以提。所以这些破损矿机的事情他们正准备上报。  
　　洛基没有耽误，当即仔细检查了所有的矿机，并连夜整理了一份清单。清单上面列出维修需要的所有零件和工具。  
　　还有一张支票。  
　　这张支票，几乎是他最后一点资产。回来之前他就想好了，用它们来维修矿机，只是没想到事情能够进行得这么顺利——索尔连矿工都给他请好了。  
　　他将支票封装在信封里，然后跟清单一起交给了工人。他不打算跟索尔的人直接联系，这样通过中间人是最好的方式。  
  
  
  
_**Chapter Sixteen**_  
  
  
　　索尔出院以后回到家，第二天早晨跟简两人共进早餐。  
　　他从卧房走下楼梯时有一瞬间的恍惚，仿佛忘记了餐厅应该在左手边还是右手边。自从搬进这个庄园以来，他睡在仓库的时间比卧房的时间多多了，只是这次伤后初愈再不回房睡的话容易叫人怀疑。简给他在宽大的躺椅上铺了层很柔软的褥子，昨晚他睡得还不错。醒来她已经不在了，厚重的丝绒窗帘给稍稍拉开了些，透进雪后清澈又温暖的阳光，那光，他盯着光亮看了一会儿，它有融化一切的魔力，然后突然间想起索马里来。  
　　刚醒的时刻里，他想起十年前也是小病初愈的一个早晨，他装睡为了换得前来探望的洛基能够坐在床边多注视他一时半刻。他想起侍女离开去取干净衣物，除了他俩再无其他的人的时刻里，房中只剩下庞大座钟机械的滴答声。他既不想睁开眼睛叫洛基知道他早已醒了，又想要偷偷把眼睛翕开一条缝儿这样他就能看着洛基俯视他时的模样。  
　　他喜欢盯着洛基看，时时刻刻，从各个角度，越过他们之间的各种障碍物，小小的他在纠结中，突然感到眉毛上有一丝冰凉的触感，若有似无顺着他的眉骨滑到脸颊上，再然后是一阵温热的鼻息。那一刻他紧张极了，然后他听到了洛基低低的笑声，然后鼻息消失了，而那阵冰凉挪到了他的眉头中间，似乎是要抚平那里的褶子。  
　　“我从未教过你撒谎。”  
　　侍女们抱着洁净衣物回来，手里还端着洗漱的脸盆。洛基从床边起身，让开索尔身边的位置。  
　　他那时还太小了，反应不够迅速胳膊也不够长不够有力。如果是现在，他会喝退那些不懂事的下人然后果断伸手把那个人拉到自己的床上……  
　　啊，要是他们能住在一起就好了……  
　　索尔打断自己的美梦，起床简单洗漱之后下楼，顺着红茶、融化的黄油、新鲜出炉的面包，还有火腿的香味走进餐厅，整个人在乌烟瘴气的医院住了几周之后精神终于为之一振。  
　　“你母亲来信了。”  
　　简见他进来，把拆开来的信摊开放在桌上。下人于是上前拿起来送给餐桌这一头的索尔。  
　　“噢亲爱的，你非得要在我用餐之前把这个拿给我看。真是要谢谢你。”  
　　他抓起自己的餐巾在胸前别好，然后气呼呼坐下。扫视一眼，除了刚才闻到的桌上还有水果和甜点，只有面包看上去动过，简也还在等着他。  
　　简看着索尔略显出来的孩子气忍不住脸上泛起笑意，“我以为你会像所有人一样，因为有人关心自己而感到高兴，伯爵大人与众不同。”  
　　索尔听出她语气里的调侃，不情愿地拿起信来。  
　　“夫君，其实这封信是写给我的，不然我也不敢私自拆开看。侯爵夫人就是关心你的身体健康，并且用一种委婉的语气责怪了我作为妻子没有照顾好自己的丈夫以致发生了这样的意外。”  
　　“……这跟你没关系……”索尔飞快地读着来信，嘴里嘀咕。  
　　“你们去取一些白葡萄酒来，伯爵身体还在康复阶段，白葡萄酒有助于消化。”简打发走了垂手站在身后的下人。  
　　索尔看完把信放下，飞快伸手割了一片香喷喷的火腿肉，又撕下一大块直往下掉碎屑的散发着麦香的面包。他大口吞咽着似乎有预感接下来简要带给他一些不太好的消息，胃口这种东西太脆弱了，往往都是说没就没。  
　　“你慢些吃，听我说两句就是了。”  
　　果然。索尔心想。嘴里没停。  
　　简拢了拢自己的披肩有一阵沉默，索尔这才抬起头看她，发现她的眼睛下面有一片青乌，整个人也显得萎靡，似乎是最近几天休息得不好。  
　　他突然说：“你也吃一些，这几天……辛苦你了。”  
　　简内心底一阵柔软，“真不知道该拿你怎么办才好。”  
　　索尔嘴里嚼着，眼睛睁得大大的，看着简。  
　　“你还不明白吗，自从我们结婚，自从我成了奥丁森家的人你的一切就自然而然跟我有了关系。不论是你身体上遭受了什么创伤或者是情感上有没有获得满足，这都与我有关。”  
　　“简……”  
　　“你母亲的来信你也已经看过了……”  
　　“对不起。”索尔终于放下刀叉，“我这次回来就打算立即告诉你的。”  
　　“你不用道歉，我们事先约法三章过你没有这个义务，我也不是在责备你，只是芙瑞嘉——为什么奥丁侯爵没有将送你回来伦敦是为了皇家特许状这件事坦白告诉她？她年纪大了，意志衰退，因为被隐瞒心里觉得很失落。”  
　　“父亲没有告诉她，就是怕她担忧。她从我出生开始就担忧一切。”  
　　“因为她是一名母亲。”  
　　“如你所说，她现在为了我担心至极，因为南非眼下为了矿产资源，黄金和钻石，闹得一团糟。帝国和帝国之间，和本地土著之间矛盾冲突不断，为此我们甚至成立了特殊的警队，仍然无法保证所有人的安全。据我所知，上个月在一场骚乱之后一名上校被当地人用剧毒的植物提取液毒死在了自己的帐篷里。”  
　　“如果是这样，那么她的担忧是对的。索尔，你真的……准备好去南非了吗？你将实情告诉洛……托马斯了吗？”  
　　“说了……我不想谈这件事。”索尔摘下餐巾起身，很坚决地离开了餐厅留下略感意外的简。  
　　她喝了一口已经半凉掉的茶，索尔推门出去的时候守在门外的下人才端着白葡萄酒进来，她挥挥手表示不需要了，想一个人静一静。  
　　所有人都离开以后，她偏头看窗户外面被风扬起的未化干净的雪沫。一场来势汹汹的大雪降临时铺天盖地，几周以后也将毫无痕迹地从这个世界上消失。一个人的存在到底能在这个世上留下什么？  
　　她，索尔，洛基，他们到底在挣扎什么？  
　　她猜，索尔是在保护她……因为如果有一天他跟洛基的事情东窗事发……他不愿把自己卷进来，因为她知道得越少，越好。  
　　如果那一天真的来了，她尽可以因为不知情，而在人前把他描述成一个不尽责的丈夫，而不需有太多心理负担。他希望她能安心成为一个受害者，获得大家的支持和同情。就算……这件事很大程度上要算因她而起……  
　　她喝光了茶，觉得没有太多胃口，于是起身去找索尔。他的突然离席导致她没有将最重要的讯息传递给他。洛基从剑桥请了长假，她的人说他回了坎伯兰，她立马将这件事与猩红山峰联系了起来。她还不知道洛基跟索尔之间的交易，但有人告诉她最近在伦敦看见了奥丁侯爵的人频频进出银行。  
　　她隐隐觉出事情不妙。  
　　而洛基在坎伯兰待了一周多之后，等到安排好了矿场的事宜就启程回了伦敦。  
　　简的研究进入最后阶段，艾瑞克教授常需要洛基去伯爵的庄园传递资料与他借出学校的小型设备。期间索尔筹备着去往南非的行程，两人并未有太多机会见面，几乎就是洛基拎着东西去找简的时候，运气好的话索尔在家，他们能在会客室里打个照面，嘴上寒暄着天气与女王的身体健康。唯一的一次肢体接触，是在去往盥洗室的狭窄过道上索尔等着洛基，然后把洛基圈在他两只臂膀和胸前，贴在他耳边诉说自己炙热的想念，甚至来不及讨一个吻就被洛基挣脱逃掉了。  
　　索尔在盥洗室里喘着粗气关上门靠着冰冷的石墙自慰。  
　　直到他启程前的那个周末，邀请了几乎所有在伦敦的熟识到庄园给他饯行。他心里知道，这么多的大人老爷先生小姐眼花缭乱，其实都是那一个人的掩护。  
　　洛基与索尔同船回到伦敦以后，在三一学院任职期间从不参加社交活动，现在他买回了阿勒代尔为了掩人耳目更是不与任何不必要的人打交道，所以在索尔的践行酒会上除了简和庄园里的下人，无人认得他。这可以是件好事，令他不受任何干扰站在灯火通明的大厅边缘，躲进巨大烛台的阴影里安静地喝酒，目不转睛看着那个发着光的男人。  
　　洛基的模样跟装扮与以前已大不相同，最近甚至剪短了头发，令他整个人显得成熟了不少。之前他与索尔站在一起绝不会有人猜到他要年长上十岁，但现在他不再有意遮掩，是的，他将逐渐老去，不，应该说正在老去，他发现他的手上开始逐渐有了真正的皱纹，皮肤不再像织物似的柔软光滑，开始显得粗砺，他开始回想伊迪丝的父亲曾经说过的话。他时不时仍想念那个爱过的女孩子。是她把他从泥足深陷的地狱里拉回了人间，令他现在有了机会站在这里，望着他的太阳。  
　　而大厅中间索尔端着酒，被简挽着四处与宾客打招呼，他是令在场所有小姐夫人们魂牵梦萦的那一个，但他偷偷四下里寻找着令自己魂牵梦萦的那个身影，他央求简请来洛基，以她的同事和助手的名义。简起先并不同意，但她受不了索尔蹲在她身前可怜巴巴的眼神，像条温顺的小狗似的……她亲自写了请柬请人送去。  
　　索尔终于发现了远远站着的洛基。而洛基一旦发现了索尔在看他，他立即埋下了头去打量自己的皮鞋。  
　　简感到索尔手臂上的肌肉一阵收紧，她顺着他的视线望过去果然发现了角落里的洛基。而有一个男人似乎正上前去跟他打招呼，一个她眼熟的人。  
　　“索尔，”她脸上保持着微笑，跟四周向索尔还有自己打招呼的人点头致意，嘴里低声讲道，“那个男人。你看见了吗？”  
　　“嗯。”索尔也低声回答她。  
　　“你要小心，今晚。那是你父亲的人。”她挽着他的手，用力握了握他的前臂。像是叮嘱。这就是她最害怕出现的场景。她还不知道奥丁的律师给洛基写了警告信的事情，如果知道的话，那张请柬她是如何也不会写的了。  
　　她与索尔，还有洛基三个人之间脆弱的平衡关系，只要有一阵轻风吹过就会坍塌粉碎。而她的研究命悬于此。  
　　忽然间她觉得有些呼吸困难，头晕眼花，可能是大厅里人太多了，她抚了抚自己的眼角。  
　　他们两人用余光看见那个男人与洛基攀谈了起来，一会儿之后，两个人一前一后出了大厅。  
　　简几乎下意识地抓紧了索尔的手臂，“是否有危险？”  
　　但幸而索尔的反应比简想象的要冷静，“父亲不会在这样的日子和这里动手。”  
　　“我的人说侯爵最近似乎查出了阿勒代尔的事。至少知道了你已将这个庄园出手，但可能不清楚卖给了谁。我觉得……刚才那人是想从洛基那儿直接确认。但令我奇怪的是，庄园卖给谁对侯爵来说根本无关紧要，所以他关注这件事到底是为什么……”  
　　“洛基。”索尔突然拽紧了拳头，吓了简一跳，“父亲给我写过信，委婉提过要我跟他保持距离，还是都怪我……太鲁莽了……我控制不住自己……我……这都怪我……”  
　　她用手包裹住他捏得死死的拳。  
　　“索尔，听我说……当做什么都没看见，现在无论做什么都只会让情况变得更糟。”  
　　还好就在他们低声交谈的时候，洛基与那个男人又回来了，一前一后，索尔焦虑地向他看去，想从那张再熟悉不过的脸上找到事情发展的蛛丝马迹，失望过后陷入了更深的焦虑当中。  
　　但今晚还远远未结束。  
　　索尔整理好情绪以主人家的身份高声致辞之后，先是逐一介绍了自己南非之行的同伴，然后宣布，热闹的舞会时间开始。  
　　低缓的室内乐变成了欢乐的舞曲，身边开始不断传来欢声笑语。  
　　洛基终于放下了手里的酒杯，穿过人群走到索尔跟简两人身边。他笑得若无其事，跟伯爵夫妇两人正式打过招呼之后，背手躬身伸手邀请伯爵夫人跳一支舞。他今晚穿着一件老式的礼服，但是十分合身衬得他四肢修长，身姿挺拔，还是那样毫不费力的英俊。  
　　简征得索尔的同意之后，接受了洛基的邀请，两个人一起自然地滑入跳舞的人群中。  
　　“这一切……”两人旋转着，洛基埋头真诚地盯着简的眼睛，“好像回到十几年前，还在剑桥的时候，你是第一个跟我跳舞的女同学。”  
　　“洛基，从那之后我们各自经历了可怕的事情，别假装一副感谢上天的模样。”  
　　洛基微微笑了笑，“现在我们还在这里。”  
　　简觉得，他说这话的时候眼睛像是最美最易碎的钻石，“索尔要去南非了。”  
　　“我早就知道啊，今晚不就是他的饯行酒会。”  
　　“你……”简顿了顿，“为什么不跟他一起走？他说……你拒绝了他。”  
　　“是呀，我大概是疯了，”洛基笑笑，“我宁愿独自生活十年，见他一面我就有了再活下去的勇气。我不想贪恋一时的亲密而永远失去他，简。”他俯视过深渊他闻得到危险的味道。  
  
  
  
  
_**Chapter Seventeen**_  
  
  
　　等到跳完第三支舞，洛基不得不将简还给索尔，他告诉自己今晚见到索尔应该心满意足，虽然过不了几天索尔就要离开伦敦前往南非，但此时的不舍只是让人愈发难以忍受分离。一个尝试接近太阳的人，想要的是被巨大的热浪彻底融化淹没，但在洛基这里有一道无法跨越的屏障，无论如何他不能走得更近了。停在这里则要忍受无限地炙烤。他不得不告辞了。  
　　好不容易走上前去与索尔道别，索尔却不想让他离开。  
　　当然了。  
　　伯爵大人面无表情站在原地，什么都没有说，眼神里是赤裸裸的受伤。然后他甚至不看洛基了。  
　　洛基总不能就那样转身走掉的。而周围的人渐渐注意到这里的怪异气氛。  
　　简见状突然轻轻鼓了鼓掌，下人赶去示意乐队停止了演奏，大家慢慢安静下来将目光投向伯爵夫妇这一边。  
　　索尔仍然不说话。  
　　这是一种拒绝。  
　　简扬了扬手：“刚才征求了伯爵的同意，”她脸上带着温和的笑，“我已经很久没有玩过牌了，今晚有没有人想要一起坐下来玩几局牌？想要继续跳舞的朋友当然可以留下，但现在我需要几个牌友，我们去旁边的会客室，各位请跟我来。”  
　　说完她上前挽住了洛基的手臂，脸上还笑着而她的眼睛在说话——也许，你可以多留一会儿。我知道你也想多留一会儿……  
　　“夏普先生，亲爱的，”她向四周朝她聚拢过来的大人老爷小姐们介绍，“这是我在剑桥的同事，你们可以叫他托马斯，他的扑克玩得相当好，你们可要小心了，留好各自回家的马车钱。”  
　　大家发出一阵笑声。  
　　她想，与其让大家在背后猜测议论洛基的身份，不如公开向大家介绍除掉惹事的神秘感，看到面纱之后这么一副平淡无奇的样子，他们很快就会对洛基失去兴趣。但愿。  
　　而索尔从始至终面无表情，紧抿着嘴唇一个字都没有说，他在众人的簇拥下走进旁边的会客室。  
　　下人很快挪开了沙发抬来长桌、靠椅，还添了几盏油灯和蜡台，众人在明亮起来的屋子里围坐下来。  
　　简自然挨着索尔，她把洛基也拉到自己身边坐下。等待的过程中，他们随意攀谈看上去正常极了。  
　　下人上前来，从索尔开始一位一位客人询问要些什么喝的，轮到洛基的时候，他点了今晚的第五杯酒，他其实不应该再喝了，脑子已经开始嗡嗡作响。他知道分离很难，但事先无法做准备不到这一刻根本无法体会这种难受。他偷偷看了索尔一眼，又一眼，每一眼他都心想这是最后一眼。这又怎么可能呢。他握着牌的手指蜷缩起来，连牌桌下的脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
　　索尔看着他，洛基确实如简所说很会玩牌，开局之后基本保持着输赢持平，既不得罪任何人也能一直玩下去。索尔想起自己在从索马里回伦敦的船上为了分散注意力所以去赌牌，他那时一直赌数字五。他知道洛基现在做着同样的事情。而他自己今晚牌运依旧不错很快赢了不少，也许他真的如所有人所说被上天眷顾着。  
　　牌桌上是个有趣的地方，芙瑞嘉的话他也许不怎么放在心上，但潜移默化里他也形成了观察的习惯。他观察每一个人，发现父亲派来的那个监视洛基的男人果然也在，坐在远离他们的长桌另一端。输了很多钱令那人脸色难看。普通人这个时候也许会考虑及时停手，但他肯定喝多了，可能是跟洛基谈好了勒索的价格令他想要庆祝一番，又可能他本来个性就这么鲁莽，他醉醺醺的，每一次摸牌和下注的动作里都透着孤注一掷。这样的人是最典型的赌徒。索尔觉得厌恶。他的嫌恶情绪无处发泄，像是个随时可以被点燃的壁炉，就只等待那一丝火星。他明显开始跟那人作对。  
　　索尔挑衅他，有意激怒他。他内心底明白这愤怒是因为他所以自己无法跟洛基亲近，而那怒气几乎快要脱离自己的控制。  
　　牌桌上的明眼人都看得出来伯爵出牌激进得过了头。  
　　然而命运有时就是这样不公，即便这样，索尔几乎轻而易举赢走了那人手里所有的钱，那人开始丧气地用拳头击打桌面，大家已经喝得有些过了头而牌桌上的气氛相当热闹，于是他无礼的行为也被容忍下来，只是没有赌注之后他无法再加入牌局，只能站起身来让出自己的位置给别人。  
　　简开玩笑似地抱怨说：“伯爵大人再这样下去，以后没有人再敢来庄园里陪我玩牌了。”  
　　“我们不知道伯爵夫人这么喜欢玩牌。”  
　　在座的几位夫人当了真，马上开始讨论，也许她们应该定期来拜访，顺道组织牌局。  
　　索尔仰头一口喝掉了剩下的大半杯酒，完全没打算接话。  
　　“伯爵夫人还有劳菲，哦不，您还有夏普先生啊。”  
　　那个男人在长桌那一头接过话头。  
　　众人面面相觑不明白什么意思，只是当着伯爵的面这话听上去带着无法掩饰的暧昧，是不是在说这位夏普先生，并不只是伯爵夫人的同事这样简单……  
　　噤若寒蝉里洛基坐在椅子上几乎是颤抖了一下，感到什么冰冷的东西沿着他的脊椎骨爬上后脖颈。他真的喝多了，没办法清晰地思考，他抿紧嘴唇。  
　　索尔突然站了起来，椅子跟地面摩擦嘎吱一声，吓了所有人一跳，谁知他抬起一只手扶着额头一只手撑住了桌面，闭起眼睛笑起来说：“我想我是喝多了，抱歉诸位，我得先去一趟盥洗间。”  
　　大家看着他，而简轻轻转身抓住他的胳膊，“伯爵赢了就想跑，这可不行。”  
　　有人会意笑了，有人跟着附和，她接着说：“要走可以，除非把这些赢来的钱拿给大家分了，怎么样，伯爵大人？”  
　　“随你喜欢。”索尔回过头微微俯身，伸手轻轻抚了抚她的脸颊，眼睛里是感激。他的理智还在，知道要是没有简今晚自己的情绪可能会濒临崩溃，“只是……那位输光了的先生，今晚最好就这样了吧。我们总说，凡事都要适可而止，是不是？”这是他对那个男人的警告。  
　　他转身走掉，他讨厌眼线。为什么他们一定要以此为生？  
　　他愤怒。洛基干脆利落拒绝了跟他去南非，而他要离开整整一年！近在眼前他却连他的身都近不得。今晚洛基除了要求离开没有正眼看过自己，没有跟他讲一句话！  
　　他知道焦虑和愤怒解决不了任何问题，但焦虑和愤怒此时此刻主宰了他，这种被主宰与毫无还手之力令他觉得失控。  
　　他一个人走出会客室，看到大厅那边仍然灯火通明，他离开之后客人们更加放松享受着音乐美酒。  
　　等到终于来到靠近出口的盥洗间外，音乐和人声都低沉下来变成若有似无的蜂鸣声，新鲜空气从头顶高高的窗户中往里灌，夜风扑面，带来一丝凉意刚令他觉得脑子清醒了些，却突然听到背后一声低沉的——“奥丁森伯爵。”  
　　他回过头，发现是那个监视洛基的男人。他竟然跟了出来。  
　　洛基赶到的时候，男人歪着脖子口吐白沫，靠在墙角，明显已经断气了。  
　　索尔站在一旁，抬头望着墙上那个高高的窗户。  
　　“索尔，” 洛基谨慎地靠近，叫他他不应，“说点什么！”  
　　洛基拔高了自己的声调，虽然依旧压着嗓子讲话，现在怎么办？他不能叫别人发现索尔杀了一个人！  
　　“这扇窗户……”  
　　“真的吗？死了一个人，你打算跟我讨论这扇窗户？！”  
　　“让我想起我们从索马里回来的船上，你的房间里也有这样一扇窗户……它让那间小屋子看上去不那么像一间囚室。”索尔终于转头看着洛基了，他很冷静，冲他笑了一下，“我不想去南非了。我永远都只想让父亲觉得骄傲，做他想让我做的事情，虽然他从不开口说，一切都是明示，暗示，这样我才能是主动的，上进的，令他骄傲的儿子。而我……厌倦了这一切。我厌倦了看起来前途无量其实无聊透顶的生活。所以我才爱你，洛基。”  
　　“什么？”洛基呆立在那儿……  
　　“他，”索尔指了指那个已经断气的男人，“是不是勒索了你？”  
　　洛基点头。  
　　“你的矿场将将投入运营，能不能盈利还没有保障，你拿什么支付他昂贵的封口费？不对，我应该这么问，你跟我，现在没有任何其他人在场的情况下，规矩站在距离彼此两米开外的地方，连倒酒的侍女都可以跟我讨一个吻，而你不愿多看我一眼，我们触犯了哪一条法律？需要你用钱去收买他？！”  
　　“你杀了他……天呐，索尔……”洛基的眼睛在黑暗里闪着光，他似乎要哭了……  
　　“他勒索了你，然后又来勒索我。”  
　　索尔的脸上全是厌恶，抬起下巴睥睨那个已经没气的男人。他下手很快，而那人喝多了整个过程中毫无还手之力。夺去一条生命比他想象得要容易得多了。他告诉自己，已经事先警告了那个男人。  
　　“这种赌徒在牌桌上孤注一掷，为了钱没有底线，我不知道他会因贪念得不到满足对父亲讲出怎样的谎言。”  
　　洛基打了一个颤，那一刻他觉得索尔很陌生。是的，十年了，他可能是个彻头彻尾的傻子才会觉得无论自己说什么索尔都会听，仍然愿意全心全意信任他配合他。也许他曾经有过这样影响操纵他的机会，就像露西尔对自己所做的一样，但看看眼前的索尔吧……洛基明白自己已经彻底失去了这个机会。  
　　他发着呆。之前的计划是买回猩红山峰，努力经营矿场再次令自己过上体面的生活——他想自己永远也无法站在索尔身边，但至少能够不过多委屈索尔。但他失算了，忘记了这包含了他与索尔两个人的计划如今只是他一人的一厢情愿。他做了太多假设，假设自己可以把猩红山峰经营好，假设自己能够长久忍受远离索尔的生活，假设索尔愿意大部分时间里乖乖活给别人看。  
　　而现在索尔用行动告诉他，不。  
　　索尔不同意。  
　　“那是因为我们……”洛基嘴唇颤抖着，讲不全一句完整的话，他想说，是因为我们有把柄握在那人手里。归根结底，是因为他与索尔之间不被祝福。其实洛基对那个男人没有丝毫同情，很遗憾他对杀人这件事没有过多的心理负担，因为一旦越过了那个屏障一次一切就没有转圜的余地了。可如今令他胆战心惊的，是索尔。  
　　索尔杀了人。  
　　那些他自己吃过的苦头……洛基突然眼前一黑，站不稳跌倒在地上。  
　　索尔往前走了一步想要去扶，可他半路强迫自己停了下来。今晚他已经受够了，不想再做那个死缠烂打的人，如果洛基不想跟他亲近他就在这两米开外呆着。他等了十年。他可以在这里站到天荒地老。  
　　“你打算怎么办？”洛基坐在冰冷的地面上手指蜷在一起，他低声问道。  
　　“我只不过给一些人一点教训。”  
　　是了，索尔这是在警告那些奥丁和芙瑞嘉的眼线，杀鸡儆猴。但是。  
　　“如此的话，除了违抗你的父亲你根本无路可走！他的眼线有多少你清楚吗？难道你要一个一个掐断他们脖子？”  
　　“……不”  
　　索尔焦躁地扶住额头，洛基说得对，接下来怎么办呢？这个人死了，还会有下一个。下下一个。  
　　“有人过来了……”洛基敏感地察觉到有人出了会客厅。  
　　在此之前的牌桌上大家都喝了很多酒。来人不止一个，有四个，男人们两两讲着话，超盥洗室这边走过来。  
　　远远的甚至还能隐约听见大厅里传来的舞曲。  
　　索尔还没有反应过来，就看到洛基从地上突然扑到了那个已经死掉的男人身上。然后那具靠着墙的尸体胸前，在心脏正中的位置上，陡然间多了一把匕首……  
　　索尔睁大了眼睛，他微微张了张嘴却发不出声，他耳朵里嗡嗡作响，只听见洛基低声说道：“配合我，否则我发誓这一辈子绝不再见你一面，索尔·奥丁森。我发誓。……现在……往后退两步，假装震惊。”  
　　洛基开始演戏。从一开始他就已经打定了这样的主意。  
　　也许索尔有办法逃脱法律的制裁，但他是他的宝贝，永远是，名声是这个世界上最脆弱的东西，他不会让他吃一遍自己吃过的苦头。  
　　他彻底冷静下来。拔出那把匕首再一次扎在了那具尸体的胸口。他嘴里咒骂着，手里拧着匕首。  
　　人们说得对，爱确实令人勇敢，他在那一瞬间甚至想笑出声，想想看几年前他第一次把一把匕首捅进伊迪丝那个医生朋友的身体里时所受的畏惧和惊吓，现在他呼吸平顺，两只手稳如磐石。为了爱！他想笑。  
　　而那一瞬间的呆滞令索尔错过了所有阻拦洛基的机会。  
　　朝他们过来的四个男人其中的一个，已经转身往回跑去叫人，剩下三个跑了过来，边跑边喊着“奥丁森伯爵！你没事吧？！”  
　　墙边的人早已死了心脏不再跳动，洛基必须把那人捅得血肉模糊，两个窟窿才开始汩汩往外冒着血泡。他故意抚了把自己的脸，闻到浓重腥臭的血腥味。这一切，就像睁开眼睛却发现回到了自己的噩梦里，其实噩梦才是真实，所见所想的瞬间光明只是一个美梦。  
　　“洛基……”终于反应过来的索尔向他伸出手，却被跑上来的人抱住。  
　　洛基扔掉了已经没用的匕首，他爬过去靠着墙壁坐好，蜷起一条腿，透过被血浸湿的头发看着索尔。他动了动嘴唇。  
　　他说的是，去南非。  
  
  
  
  
**_Chapter Eighteen_**  
  
  
　　洛基来看“托马斯·夏普”的绞刑。  
　　伦敦五月午后的阳光开始刺眼，他挤在穷人堆里像他们一样用破烂的布巾罩住脸。他虚眼望向高高的刑台，看见那个死囚穿着肮脏的狱服，像高亮中的一块黑斑，一块污渍。  
　　行刑官还在高声朗诵他的罪行——在坎伯兰伯爵索尔·奥丁森的庄园里用匕首犯下谋杀罪。但台下的围观者除了洛基以外恐怕无人认识死者，一张张脸显得冷静而木讷。  
　　托马斯·夏普的案件审理了三个多月，洛基从一开始就对自己杀了人供认不讳，但法医验尸的结果显示，死者脖颈四周有致命的勒伤，留下的淤痕与洛基的手指并不相合。而且根据穿刺的流血量和血液喷溅程度来看，他们怀疑死者在被人用匕首刺穿胸腔之前，已经因为窒息而毙命了。但事发现场只有托马斯·夏普，与奥丁森伯爵在场，对此无人胆敢胡乱猜测。  
　　索尔早已启程前往南非，而洛基也否认除了自己以外，还有任何人接触过死者，调查陷入僵局，期间有大概一个月的时间，他被单独关押。无人探访，无人提审，无人告诉他事情的任何进展。  
　　他像一个上了发条的人偶，每天吃饭睡觉，不跟任何人讲话。  
　　接着，有一天深夜里，洛基突然被人秘密带出了监狱。  
　　他被送到城里一家不起眼的旅店里住下，剃光了头发戴上褐红色的头套。那些陌生人嘱咐他在案件结束之前尽量少出门。于是他还是每天在旅店里吃饭睡觉，仍然不与任何人讲话。仿佛他已经与这个世界无关。直到，今早服务生带给他一个口信，口信里留下这个时间与地点。  
　　他稍作伪装后，终于离开旅店到来这里，发现是一场自己的死刑。  
　　行刑官公布完罪行，在一片寂静里示意开始行刑。  
　　黑压压的人群一动不动地望着死囚被架上了绞刑架。那两条腿无力蹬着，最后安静下来。  
　　洛基突然意识到，那倒霉鬼连鞋都没有穿。  
　　所以，是有人救了他。大抵是用上了另一个死刑犯，冒名顶替了托马斯。  
　　洛基猜，是简，她通过福斯特先生或者奥丁侯爵办成了这件事。毕竟死者脖子上的勒痕非常危险，如果自己临时改变主意拉上索尔下水，对所有人来讲都是更大的麻烦。  
　　但从自己被救出来的那天起，没有任何人联系他，连简也没有。一条人命，所有人都如履薄冰。此时他却切实感到一种前所未有的轻松，仿佛他那因为罪恶而倍感沉重的肉身，真的跟着那个替死鬼一起，被绞死在了刑台上。  
　　尸体被马车运走，人群渐渐散了，留下一地狼藉。  
　　洛基又独自站了一会儿，待到回过神来，看见一个只有他一半身高的小姑娘站在离他不远的地方。她有一头散乱的黑色长发，赤着脚，小腿肚上都是干掉的泥点。  
　　小姑娘察觉到洛基的注视也转头来看他，脸蛋有些脏，但很漂亮，有一双跟洛基一样的绿眼睛，眼睛里微微闪烁着湿痕，显然正在哭。  
　　——等到真正的死亡到来时，会有这样一张漂亮的脸蛋为自己流下眼泪么？洛基转身离开时，脑子里莫名想着。只是一直走到自己栖身的旅馆楼下，这个小姑娘还在他身后不远的地方。  
　　她从广场就一直跟着洛基，洛基回头，她就停下。洛基不问她，她也不说话。洛基感觉不到她有恶意，但也对她的意图毫无兴趣，挥手想要打发她走掉，她却反而走上前来，嘴唇翕动轻轻问道：“你认识‘托马斯·夏普’？”  
　　洛基暗暗吃惊。  
　　“那个被绞死的人，是我的父亲。”一滴滚圆的眼泪滑下，她脏兮兮的脸更花了。  
　　洛基没有回答，他能说些什么呢？他带她回到旅店的房间，打来一盆热水让她洗脸，然后清洗满是泥点的小腿和双脚，又给她拿来自己的拖鞋。他已经有很长一段时间不开口讲话，此时望着这个小姑娘，也不知如何开口。  
　　“我的父亲是个工人，脚上有被蒸汽烫伤的三道印记。我一眼就看出来今天这个被绞死的人就是他，不是什么‘托马斯·夏普’。”她埋着头，胳膊像两截藕撑在椅子两边，脚在盆里互相搓着发出轻微的水声，渐渐露出原本白皙的皮肤，“他偷了厂里工头的钱被揭发，又在逃跑过程中不小心用刀刺死了追赶他的人。母亲在他被捕的第二个星期就改嫁去了利物浦，把我一个人扔在伦敦亲戚家。前几天他们告诉我，父亲在监狱里畏罪自杀了。而我今天本来是要去南边帮亲戚取一件东西，我正好路过刑场，看见那个人高高挂在那里，没有穿鞋，他的脚上是跟我父亲一模一样的烫伤。”  
　　洛基给她倒了一杯水，轻轻问她：“你叫什么名字？”  
　　“Leah，”她抬头起来，用那双绿眼睛望着洛基，“我叫Leah。”  
　　“你的鞋呢，Leah？”  
　　“……一早穿坏了，他们没钱给我买新的。”  
　　然后洛基让她穿上自己的拖鞋。他收拾了水盆，从柜子里取出一些钱递到Leah手上，对她说：“拿去买双鞋。”  
　　“我能跟着您吗？先生。”Leah突然说。  
　　她没有接那几张纸币，她望着洛基：“我父亲在世时，是个混球，没有给任何人好脸色，家里也没有一分钱积蓄。亲戚现在当我是个累赘，对我只有嫌弃和打骂。让我跟着您吧先生，我可以做您的仆人，照顾您，只需要您给我些许酬劳让我能够吃饱穿暖。”  
　　她伸手去够洛基，洛基下意识躲避了一下，但又忍住了，让她握住自己的手。  
　　他感到她柔软的手，缠握在自己的食指上。他听她轻声说道：“我喜欢您，先生。第一眼看见就觉得跟您亲近。请……不要赶我走。”  
　　洛基像一只从冬眠里渐渐醒来的动物，他感到自己空白了几个月的脑子里，终于慢慢有了一些想法。  
　　被定罪处死的是托马斯·夏普，所以他仍然可以用原本的姓名在伦敦城里活动，只要小心不被人认出来。他还有阿勒代尔矿场的收入，基本上能够保证生活，就算再加上这个小姑娘，节省一些也应该能够过活。  
　　他愣了愣，意识到自己在考虑什么。  
　　坐在他眼前的Leah，眼神中的热切让他麻木僵硬的身体感到一点暖意。这小小的女孩子，四肢白皙细长，一头黑色长发，还有那张漂亮嫣红的脸，跟宝石一样的绿眼睛——她就像他的孩子。如果他的第一个孩子还在世的话，就应该是她如今的年纪。  
　　命运让她的父亲做了自己的替死鬼，然后，把她带到自己的面前。洛基心里轻轻叹了口气。  
　　三天后的日落时分。  
　　Leah坐在窗前，朗读洛基白天教给她的简单文字。无所事事里他们一个教，一个学打发时间。洛基已经很久不做家庭教师了，Leah与索尔幼时也完全不同，那时索尔聪慧机敏，常耍小聪明偷懒，而Leah此前没有任何基础，只是学起来格外认真。  
　　白天时，洛基边教边在心里琢磨，也许他应该送Leah去念寄宿学校。自己没有照顾小孩子的经验，孤身一人也没有社交生活，让她跟在身边不是长久之计。但每每看着Leah的看自己的眼神，他又欲言又止，不能狠下心来。  
　　此时他坐在写字台前，给阿勒代尔的工头写信，交代自己很快会回去一趟处理矿场的流水账目。他将将在信纸上署完姓名，突然听见了敲门声。  
　　Leah也听见了。她停下朗读抬起头，生怕是亲戚家的人找上门，满脸警觉像一头受惊的小鹿。  
　　洛基也定定望着那扇门。  
　　他从监狱里出来之后之所以还住在这里不走，就是在等这个会找上门来的人，等这个能够彻底给前事划上一个句点的人出现。  
　　他在Leah地注视中起身，他示意她不用害怕，走到门前握住把手打开了门。  
　　门外站着的人，竟然是简。她用斗篷和风帽将自己捂得严严实实。  
　　洛基将她迎进来，锁上门之后紧紧拥抱了她一阵。  
　　两人刚坐下，简很快地说：“对不起洛基，我不能久留，只能长话短说。”，她递出几份报纸，上面还有一封信，“上面，有索尔在南非的情况，等我离开之后你可以细读。我今天来是想告诉你，索尔离开之前，拜托我一定要救你，他还是想让你去南非。”  
　　还没等洛基回过神，简又接着说：“我从父亲那里得知，下周就有条船，会载着军队和补寄出发。靠近南非公司领地的法国人，还有当地土著，和帝国之间大小摩擦不断，情势并不怎么好。但因为你替索尔……担下了谋杀罪的这一行为，侯爵对你的态度似乎有所缓和。我把这一切如实告诉你，你好好考虑，去与不去，务必在周日之前回复我。你……”她又看了看旁边愣愣的Leah，已经但来不及询问了，“保重。”  
　　水壶还在炉子上烧着，简连热茶都没有喝一口就已经匆匆离去。她遵守着自己伯爵夫人的本分，守护着奥丁森家族的名誉，如芙瑞嘉叮嘱过的一般小心。她的研究事业全全依托于此。洛基明白。  
　　关上门之后，他在Leah地注视下回到桌边坐下。  
　　索尔。  
　　他的手伸向那叠报纸和那封信。  
　　就像简说的，读起来他在南非的情况不怎么好，几个收购来的黄金和钻石矿场产量低下又耗费劳动力，即便如此，法国人也眼红矿藏和铁路所有权故意挑起争端，而当地的土著，因为付不起英国人高昂的税金，联合起来对抗帝国。  
　　持续不断的摩擦和挑衅，导致索尔不得不通过奥丁向内阁请求军事增援。他还聘用了声称拥有最先进的开采机器与技术的一个美国团队，研究在他们的矿场里进行深度开采的可能性。只是，他无法全然相信几个刚来的美国人，他想到了洛基的蒸汽挖掘机。  
　　他想请洛基去帮忙。这理由是如此充分，以至于他在给简的信上，明目张胆地写道，  
　　——I need him. I’m sorry but I really need him.  
　　洛基手里拿着那封信脸颊烧起来。索尔需要他。  
　　Leah本来无声地看着他，现在她轻声问道：“先生，您还好么？”  
　　“我很好，Leah。我很好。”他喃喃道。  
　　那天夜里，洛基做了一个梦。他梦见了El Dorado。  
　　他梦见索尔变成了那个与世隔绝深不见底的湖，而自己化成了千万片的黄金与绿宝石，从山崖上纷纷坠落进湖里，献祭一样投身进他的怀抱。  
　　在那个荒谬又美丽的梦里，他们变成了那个叫黄金国的传说，相亲相爱，再不用……有一刻的分离。  
  
  
  
  
_**Chapter Nineteen**_  
  
  
　　肯尼亚。  
　　自从来了这里，索尔的日程上一周只有星期日一天歇息，虽然可以的话，他选择继续工作。  
　　不工作的时候他不是不停喝酒就是跟镇上的妓女胡来。作为贵族他自然不用亲自去到那些阴暗肮脏的地方，有人送上门来。伯爵这样的金主，极其英俊还不难相处，对那些女人们来说是一笔求之不得的好生意了。  
　　只是对索尔来说，寻欢作乐只是他想让时间快速流逝而不那么难以忍受的手段而已。  
　　每周到了星期日，不论是家里难缠的妻子，惹事的儿女，年老的双亲，或者上门借钱的兄弟姐妹，无论什么样积攒了一周的糟糕事，都需要每个人回去处理。南非公司每到了周日，就像舞台上的大幕拉上，中场休息时隐退的戏剧。演员们都褪去戏服走下舞台回到日常生活里去，不管之前演着一个什么角色，现在都要被搁置。而索尔跟他们不一样。  
　　他被孤零零留在原地，无处可去，他是为了那台戏剧而生的。每个周日他躺在床上缓缓睁开眼睛，意识到今天没有工作，整个卧室里充斥着一种奇特的平静。座钟的滴答声，楼下走动的佣人们窃窃私语声都被平静覆盖。索尔盯着天花板，意识到这平静是一种妥协，是一种珍贵不能轻易打破的平衡，令他保持清醒与理智。  
　　囫囵吃过早餐，他又要了一杯酒，坐在二楼卧室窗前擦他的枪，清理枪膛，调整瞄准器。放下枪，越过窗外尘土飞扬的马路，对面就是镇上新修起来的简陋教堂。  
　　赤脚的当地人趁着这一天当中还算凉爽的时间赶工，在临时搭起来的木头架子上爬上爬下，尝试将一口最近才好不容易从伦敦运来的大钟吊上钟楼（其实也就是个高一些的支架）。  
　　这个镇子就是索尔他们到来以后修建起来的临时基地，周围驻扎着警察部队跟土著还有惹事的法国人对峙；南非公司聘请的美国人团队，一部分研究着深度开采，一部分离开去探寻周围可能的新矿藏；其他人，有的去调查收购更多的矿场，有的负责去肯尼亚国王在当地的大臣那里争取更多的土地跟资源。大家各司其职，各行其是。  
　　离这里最近的港口城市叫蒙巴萨，每天不断有船鸣笛靠岸，船上挤满从伦敦赶来的家眷，他们跟在挑扛着财物的下人后穿过蒸汽下船。从世界各地来的淘金者也不断聚集到镇上。  
　　每当有船靠岸的消息传来时，索尔都埋头喝下更多的酒，小心翼翼保持着平静。因为上一次他打破平静，他掐死了一个人。  
　　在这平静里他渐渐意识到，真正的等待是不抱任何希望的，因为要接受对方并没有出现在这里的义务。  
　　他最后对着瞄准器看了看，一口喝光了杯里的酒，放下手里的枪。他跟楼下那些抛弃妻子做着发财梦来的风尘仆仆的新移民一起，仰头注视那口摇摇欲坠的大钟。  
　　那教堂往里走，有芙瑞嘉特意为南非公司订做的一尊圣巴巴拉（是矿工们的守护者）雕像——受难的圣人铺开裙裾跪坐在一座残破的高塔前面，温柔慈爱地俯视走进教堂的人。  
　　索尔走进去过一次。  
　　他坐在几排木椅中间，想要逃开外面榨干人体内最后一滴水分的太阳炙烤。距离给简寄去的上一封信件已有快两个月的时间了。  
　　脚底下是他从小长大熟知的非洲大陆，但此时坐在这里，热汗、宿醉与渴望，一切都令他觉得难以忍受，他不知道自从来到这里，自己如何度过了这一百几十天。  
　　有一瞬间他突然意识到，如果洛基不来南非，他将再也没有机会使用那些为了洛基一直保留起来的热情与欲望去爱洛基。但好在，他也不会在爱洛基这件事情上失败。不用像周围的人一样，有的跟十年前你侬我侬的爱人争执不休，有的则干脆再也不对视着互诉衷肠。  
　　他坐在寂静晦暗的教堂里，整个人因为热汗蒸发而感到一股凉意。他拥有这间教堂，甚至这个小镇，但那并不代表他拥有每间棚屋里的温暖或者心碎。  
　　那一瞬间他觉得自己空空如也。  
　　这个周日吃过午饭，索尔独自去小镇郊外骑了一会儿马。  
　　肯尼亚没有索马里的陡峭高山与在山背后的悬崖下面怒号的海洋。一望无际的原野是他们选定了要修筑运输铁路的地方，铁路通往蒙巴萨的港口方便装船运输。  
　　土路旁是一片接一片的罂粟花田，农人伏低身子在田间劳作。镇中因为聚集而来的工人越来越多，对鸦片的需求也越来越大，入药、麻醉，更多的流进了黑市用来寻欢作乐，说到寻欢作乐，索尔在床上也见到过一两张被酒精或者鸦片摧残的面容……他有时夜里从噩梦中惊醒，起床去照镜子，发现自己疏于修理的胡须下面那张仍然年轻着的脸。他的心脏砰砰直跳。  
　　他沿着路骑了很远，回来的时候汗水几乎浸透了外衣。  
　　进了家门，下人牵过他的马去洗刷和喂食。管家上前告诉他，几个美国人在他的书房等他多时了。  
　　是不久前出发去探寻新的矿脉的那一队人回来了，他们带回来调查报告，声称在与法国人领地交界处的一个峡谷里，发现了一个干涸的古老内陆湖遗址。他们顺着那个湖往入水口的上游走，在连接的山体里发现了大量角砾云母橄榄岩。  
　　索尔看了他们一眼，知道他们在报告里说的，就是金伯利岩。发现了金伯利岩，意味着那极有可能是个珍贵的钻石矿脉。  
　　他当然明白美国人的兴奋激动——南非公司应该抢在法国人之前，赶紧带人去勘探清楚，然后花钱打通不管什么关系，通过贿赂或者武力，取得那块土地的所有权。接下来，就是建设一个新的矿场，公司必将因此而获得巨大的利润，股东们会满意，帝国会满意，父亲会满意。  
　　他应该毫不犹豫地同意他们的计划，并立即付诸实施。  
　　但他鬼使神差地放下了手里的报告，婉言道，自己需要细读一下，并通知南非公司里的其他人。  
　　美国人面面相觑，满脸都是遗憾，和不解。  
　　而索尔笑说，毕竟今天是大家都休息的星期日。  
　　众人在离开之前仍然试着说服索尔，他们向他展示了一块从峡谷里带回来的原石，一块茶杯大小的金伯利岩，上面有几处十分明显的细碎钻石，索尔拿着他们从工具箱里拿出来递给他的放大镜，细看其中一颗绿钻。  
　　“绿钻十分稀有，因为形成起来相当困难，这一小颗已经价值不菲！”  
　　索尔暗暗赞叹它的美，最后从他们手里买下了那块原石，客气将人送出门去。  
　　直到晚饭过后，白天余留的热浪仍一股股从木头窗外涌进来，每日到了这个时刻，他不是开始大量饮酒，就是示意管家让女孩子上门来，今日他考虑着钻石矿脉的事，本来只打算自己独饮，已快喝醉的时候管家突然进来问，马莲娜来了，伯爵大人要见她吗？  
　　索尔轻轻打了个饱嗝。玛莲娜，哦是了，玛莲娜。  
　　一个好看的混血女孩子，自称今年十九岁了但索尔觉得她不过十五六。  
　　玛莲娜会说法语和蹩脚的英文，她的父亲是法国人。母亲是本地人，最初是她父亲的女仆。她还有一个弟弟。父亲病逝过后，她的家中丧失了唯一的经济来源。她父亲在法国的原配自然不会承认他们的身份。她与母亲，还有弟弟一家三口想要继续留在城镇里，就要上缴殖民者的“棚屋税”，所以弟弟去了矿场做苦力，母亲做回本行替人洗衣做饭，她则早早干起了这一行。  
　　这些都是管家告诉索尔的，“为了他的人身安全着想”，他对那些上门来的女孩子都了若指掌。  
　　而所有这些上门来的女孩子里，索尔最喜欢她。  
　　玛莲娜有小而结实的胸部，修长有力的四肢，还有一头从母亲那里继承来的黑色微卷的长发。有时候，索尔在床上会有意让她把头发绑起来，她背对着他的时候看上去像个身材瘦削的年轻男人。做爱的时候，情动起来索尔会不停叫一个名字，却又伸手捂住她的嘴不许她假装答应。  
　　管家领她进门，他们走到二楼卧室门前的时候，索尔已经喝醉了。  
　　“你来干什么？”  
　　喝醉之后索尔往往格外直白，他的声音里有不满，他一向不喜欢她们不请自来。  
　　“我……”  
　　索尔却改变了主意似的，突然醉醺醺地摆摆手，示意她不要说话了。  
　　“过来。”他拍拍自己的大腿，让玛莲娜坐到自己身上，然后朝着桌上洗漱的水盆还有刮胡刀努努嘴。  
　　她会意，用一只手捧住索尔的脸仔细抹上剃须膏，另一只手沾湿了锋利的刀刃，轻轻划过他的两侧下巴，最后刀刃停在了索尔的脖颈动脉那里。  
　　她的父亲还在时，是个做皮毛和象牙生意的小商人，所以她很小就在一旁帮忙剥皮放血。她明白手里的皮囊与肉体都是能换来钱的商品，那么她的皮囊与肉体又何尝不可呢？她用手里的刀跟索尔调情，她知道有一些客人就喜欢这个。  
　　她喜欢索尔。索尔知道。他察觉到她眼里的光彩。  
　　他懒懒瘫在椅子上，把自己的脖颈交给一个妓女任她处置，“所以今天你来是为了什么？你知道，你可以对我说喜欢的，或者想念。”  
　　她没有回答，仍然默默给他修刮胡子。  
　　他边说，边眯起眼睛，甚至笑起来。他不知道自己为什么要笑。  
　　现在的他面对她们时，说出“你真美”，“我挺喜欢你的”，是出于礼貌与习惯。他并不真的是那个意思。他也不知道自己是什么意思。而且当他不再在意自己是否出自真心时，一切都显得自然而毫不费力，她们也乐于相信他。一切都很轻易。轻易获得信任，承诺，以及稍纵即逝的欢愉。  
　　这样刮完了胡子，玛莲娜陪索尔又喝了几杯，才终于开口说明，自己今天来，是想向索尔借一笔钱。  
　　她的弟弟在矿场的集中营里，因为肮脏又恶劣的环境染上了怪病，如果不赶紧出来治疗的话恐怕会有性命之忧，但是现在出来，这几个月的工钱拿不到手，那么年底他们一家三口的“棚屋税”是肯定凑不齐了。  
　　她走投无路，所以才到索尔这里来求助。  
　　索尔看着她，半天没有说话。玛莲娜在那沉默中几乎绝望。  
　　而就当她准备告辞离开时，索尔突然说，“去找管家吧。”然后他闭上了眼睛，不再看她。  
　　他并不是在意这几个钱，刚刚的沉默是因为猛地明白过来今天下午的时候，他在面对美国人的提议时为什么对修建新的矿场犹豫了。  
　　矿场主为了防止原石被偷窃流入黑市的手段,从搜身发展到修筑集中营限制矿工们的活动范围，但集中营里的居住跟卫生条件是怎样一副令人作呕的情形，索尔过目难忘。如果南非公司继续修建新的矿场，意味着更多的人会遭遇玛莲娜弟弟一样的不幸。索尔不知道自己为什么会想这些。看来饮酒和寻欢作乐还没有麻痹他的全部神经。  
　　玛莲娜走后很久，索尔听见窗外教堂新建好的钟楼传来低沉的钟声。他从椅子里站起来试着伸展自己有些麻掉的四肢，酗酒令他的嗓子干渴疼痛，他走到窗边想要呼吸两口新鲜空气。  
　　起先他听见了洛基的声音。  
　　教堂钟声的余韵里那个声音像臆想一样从楼下传来，他于是疑惑地低头望去，只见一辆马车停在了家门口。  
　　“Leah，我们到了，快醒醒。”  
　　索尔站在二楼窗前，听见洛基温柔的声音。看见他身边蜷着个个子很小的女孩子。  
　　那一刻他没有精力去想女孩子是什么身份，只能尽力稳住自己的身体，酒精的麻痹让他想挺直腰杆都很困难，他于是猛然间开始痛恨自己的放纵。  
　　他用手撑住窗台。  
　　然后洛基像是有感应似的，抬头望向他。  
　　洛基站在暮色四合里，摘下了自己的帽子向他弯腰行了一个礼。  
　　索尔看见，他在笑。  
  
  
  
  
**_Chapter Twenty_**  
  
  
　　洛基来肯尼亚了，事先竟然没有人跟他打一个招呼！  
　　索尔刚想下楼去，突然意识到自己方才与玛莲娜在一起，衣衫凌乱身上还有女人的香水味，他在自己的卧房里，像头领地里突然来了访客的野兽焦躁地转圈，心里庆幸着还好他刮过了胡须……现在再让女仆送干净的衣服显然已经来不及了，他于是埋头扣好胸前的纽扣，然后又对着衣柜上的镜子整理头发。  
　　门外洛基和Leah下了马车，跟在管家身后。  
　　这是Leah第一次长途旅行，两个多礼拜的海上颠簸，加上一个远在别的大陆上的陌生目的地，她一直忐忑不安又精疲力竭，刚刚下了船，在从港口过来的马车上，她靠着洛基很快睡着了。现在她迷迷糊糊跟在洛基身后，手里抓着他的衣摆，小鸡啄米似的点头。  
　　管家不知道如何处理这两个突然上门来的人，上楼想要通报的时候，正好碰见索尔下楼，还没开口就被他打断，“他们在哪儿？”  
　　“会客室，大人。”  
　　“送点吃的喝的来，然后别叫人打扰我们。”  
　　说完索尔就疾疾走了，头也没回。  
　　进入会客室前他不自觉慢下了脚步，看见Leah蜷在洛基旁边紧紧挨着他，把头枕在他的胳膊上眯着眼又睡着了。这个女孩子，长着跟洛基相像的黑色卷发，睡相无辜又天真，像个打盹的天使。  
　　他咬紧了下颌走进会客室。  
　　洛基叫他的名字，却并没有解释Leah的身份，只是压低了声音小声询问，是否可以先给她安排一个夜里休息的地方。  
　　直到送来点心和茶盘的管家把她领走，会客室终于只剩下索尔跟洛基两个人。  
　　洛基刚刚已经打量过，这个小房间里除了几张沙发跟一个茶几，还有墙边几乎用不上的壁炉之外，什么家具也没有了。简陋可怜得就像屋子的主人只打算在此暂居几日。如果不是墙上挂着芙瑞嘉送来的画——少年时候第一次盛装打扮的索尔的画像，这个临时居所看上去，跟任何一个随便的旅馆房间无甚差别。索尔的心不在这里。  
　　茶和点心静静摆在两人之间，索尔见洛基没有吃或者喝的意思，自己一把拿过酒杯，一口接一口地喝酒。  
　　而洛基看着索尔。  
　　想象当中热烈的拥抱没有到来，也许因为这个地方的气候，太热了，干燥的风像是猛兽的呼吸让人喘不过气。  
　　他们就这么对坐着很长时间甚至没有对视。  
　　索尔喝空了酒杯就那么看着它，这酒相当难喝，他仍然不停往胃里咽，就像每个人每时每刻都在忍受着什么，如果没有，那就不算活着。  
　　洛基轻轻叹了口气，终于出声。  
　　“看着我。”  
　　他是为了索尔来的。他想念索尔炽烈的目光，即使二十几天的颠簸和南非炎热的气候令他头晕恶心，眼下明明触手可及却无法接近索尔让他觉得浑身冰冷。仿佛只有那两道目光在他的脸上和身体表面燃烧时，才能提供他赖以生存的能量和温度。  
　　索尔咬紧了牙关，肩膀有些抖起来。他还在生洛基的气。气洛基自作主张地牺牲。  
　　“索尔。”洛基去够索尔捏紧了的拳头，那只手在他触碰到的一瞬间，像警惕胆小的高角羚似的，弹跳了一下想要逃开，但洛基按住了它，不费吹灰之力。  
　　他握住索尔的拳头，在手里慢慢展开它。像一张柔软的网，扑住了一只徒劳扑腾的蝴蝶。  
　　索尔终于抬眼跟洛基对视上了，他的脸颊充血，涨红得像一块新鲜剥下的猪肝似的，愤怒又激动，他想着，看啊，那张美丽的脸，他盯着洛基脸上温柔又残酷的笑。  
　　洛基慢慢摩挲着他的手说道：“你小时候也是这样，一生气就不看我，不说话，不吵也不闹，只是自己躲到一边去咬紧牙关，好像一切忍忍就会过去。”他说着，倾身上去吻自己手里的握着的索尔的手背，“好在如今，一切都过去了……”  
　　“是么？”  
　　索尔突然之间开了口，他没有收回洛基握着的那一只手，而是把另一只手里握着的酒杯狠狠砸在了茶几上面，“一切都过去了？是么？不，叫我忍受的这一切永远都不会‘过去’。”  
　　他喘着粗气。  
　　“小心，别要的太多了索尔。我已经觉得眼下这样很好。要是我那糟糕的人生教会了我任何东西，那就是要小心对生活产生的期待。如果有一件事情它不会叫你失望，就是它会叫你失望。”  
　　索尔突然之间闭了嘴。他知道洛基是对的。他总是对的。该死的。  
　　但他不甘心。对洛基认输，对父亲认输，对他们认输。  
　　杀了人那一夜，他看着洛基被上门来的警察带走，他驱散了宾客，回到仓库给奥丁写信。他央求父亲救洛基。  
　　信是芙瑞嘉回的。  
　　她在信里说，侯爵愿意救他。说到底劳菲森先生这么做是为了你，我们感谢他。但整件事本就因他而起，他并不是毫无责任的。他这行为也不见得多无私。你父亲认为洛基这样的人就是赌徒，用不正当的手段去获取本不应该属于他们的情感或者财富，靠侥幸逃脱法律的制裁。也许下一次，他就不会这么幸运了。这一次侯爵愿意救他，但是索尔，你得好好想想自己的立场。  
　　“一直以来我要过什么？！”他咬牙切齿地问。  
　　“一直以来你都拥有你所想要的。”洛基面不改色，语气格外坚定，“你将永远拥有它，永远。”  
　　“你和露西尔也讲过永远吗？和那些女孩子们？”  
　　索尔问完就狠狠咬了自己的舌头一口，他再明白不过这话的冷酷，所以他喘着气眼睛都红了。  
　　“如果你一定要知道的话……”洛基放开了索尔的手。  
　　他自嘲地笑了笑，眼里的闪光叫索尔胸口发紧。  
　　他说：“我对露西尔说过，我们要永远在一起，当我这么说的时候的确是这么打算的。我们是怪物，活得丑陋，背德，但我们拥有彼此，承诺彼此作伴活下去。后来……后来我有了些天真的想法，想要从那个泥潭跟地狱里爬出来，但她拽住我的腿脚。我不配拥有伊迪丝的爱，不配拥有她们的财富，我只是……厌倦了做一个怪物……”  
　　洛基的声音平静，表情平静，“我清楚记得当我做你的家庭教师时的许多事。并不因为那时我有多爱你，而因为，你看上去那么的不同。那时我终日活在对过去的羞愧和对未来的恐惧中。但我记得有一天早晨醒来，看见晨光穿过窗帘洒在我的躺椅上面，你睡在上面，嘴里叼着草叶，书掉在羊毛地毯上。你那时还那么小，小小一团，像丘比特，浸润在金色的晨光里。那一瞬间我相信了天使的存在。我开始忏悔。”  
　　他顿了顿，像是要做几下深呼吸恢复力气似的，接着说下去：“索尔，说真的，我现在不太爱去回想当初在索马里的事情了。我发现最近我每回想一次它们就愈发甜蜜一分，几乎已经到了不真实的地步，我知道我的脑子在偷偷美化它们。就说不久前，当我回到阿勒代尔，发现你清空了那幢大宅，一切焕然一新，你不知道我内心有多感激。我突然明白了一直以来我想做的事情，我想像这个世界上所有的教堂前那扇伤痕累累的门，被世人刻下罪孽祈求原谅。我想像阿勒代尔的大宅一样，把身体里所有腐烂恶臭的罪行都翻空曝晒到阳光下……索尔，我……”  
　　索尔想等着他把话讲完，那句到嘴边的话他还是没有讲，洛基停下了。他几不可闻地叹了口气，起身走到他两腿之间跪下来，把自己的头摆在他的腿上。  
　　“那个女孩子……”他终于开口问了。  
　　“Leah。她的父亲做了托马斯·夏普的替死鬼，如果你明白我在说什么的话。”  
　　索尔抬头，眉头微蹙盯着洛基，他当然明白。  
　　“托马斯·夏普……”  
　　“是的，托马斯·夏普。”索尔新刮过的脸颊触上去柔软而温热，身上还有女人的香水味。洛基一下子明白过来，他有枕边人，本来今夜是要……这样的想法令他头脑发热，忍不住凑上去挑开那两片带着酒味的唇，把自己的舌头伸进去缠绵挑逗，“托马斯·夏普是为你而生的，现在他为你而死了。这是我这辈子做过的最勇敢的事情。”他的手指在索尔下巴上摩挲。  
　　“勇敢……？”索尔的眼神里染上了铺天盖地的情欲，连声音也倏地沙哑了，“我希望你待会儿，也要‘勇敢’一点儿……”他站起来，一把把洛基打横抱了起来。  
　　洛基慌乱中一把搂住索尔的脖子，只叫对方更轻易地就又凑上来吻住他。  
  
  
  
  
**_Chapter Twenty-one_**  
  
  
　　索尔抱着他上楼，撞到墙上之后为了躲开，又撞到天花板上，还撞了好几次。  
　　洛基笑着抱怨起来。  
　　好不容易进了卧室，索尔用腿把门合上，将人放到自己床上，紧接着整个人覆上去，紧紧压住他。  
　　“让我把你脑子里那些蠢念头都撞出去才好，如果以后你再敢对我做出那样的事，我发誓……我会让你三天下不了床……”说完就去啃洛基的脖子，真的动用牙齿去啃，啃着啃着就像咬住了一块香甜，变成了吸允加舔舐。  
　　洛基又痛又痒，呵呵呵笑着半推半就躲开：“我是……为了救你……”  
　　“我知道……但你要记住……我不允许你再那么做……”  
　　“为什么？……”他捧住索尔的脸，拉他起来到自己眼前。  
　　他打量那双湛蓝的、海洋般的眼睛，打量那高挺的鼻梁丰满的嘴唇，悲剧英雄式的石刻似的轮廓。  
　　“嗯？”索尔已经半闭上眼睛，挣脱开然后从上到下开始舔洛基的脸，从眉毛舔到鼻梁，从脸颊舔到嘴唇，然后是下巴，脖颈，到耳朵。他有些不耐烦了，到了这个时候为什么还要讲这么多话……  
　　他不知道洛基在问什么，在想什么，他只是有种错觉，觉得自己从洛基那里尝到了大海的味道。这个人漂洋过海三次，次次都是为了寻自己，这么想着索尔又有些迷糊的骄傲。他听到洛基问：“为什么你总是得到你想要的……索尔……这不公平……”  
　　“这……”索尔的唇正贴着他的耳朵，所以他轻笑一声问他：“这难道不也是你想要的？”说完把自己的舌头伸了进去……  
　　“嗯。”  
　　洛基就突然闭了嘴，完全往后躺下，头陷进索尔的枕头里，他闻到索尔的味道，于是闭上眼睛深吸几口气，在满足里浑身发抖。  
　　索尔因为他的动作也不得不稍微挪动了下身体，整个人跪起来，高大的身躯覆盖住了洛基的身体上空。像头紧盯猎物的狮子。  
　　洛基抬眼就看到索尔的脸，看他冷静自控的表情被剧烈起伏的胸膛出卖。然后他就笑起来，故意伸出殷红的舌尖，舔了舔自己的唇，轻声呼唤：“索尔……宝贝。”  
　　以前他在没人的时候偷偷这么叫索尔。  
　　他知道索尔受不了这个。  
　　他伸手拉住索尔不久之前好不容易扣好的衣领，将索尔拉下来和自己接吻，两条腿则分开圈住了索尔的腰。他的动作仍然生硬，他与男人做爱的经验仅限于与索尔的那两次。但这只让他觉得更加兴奋。他没想到主动会让他这么兴奋。也许是因为对方是索尔。“你刚才……不是说让我要‘勇敢’一些……噢，宝贝……”他用力吸允住索尔的舌头，手上则探下去解开了他的腰带。“让我见识一下……到底是什么这么危险……”等他伸手进去握住了那根滚烫勃起的阴茎的时候，突然窒了一下。然后觉得一阵饥渴击沉了他的理智……  
　　他的脸颊浮上一层嫣红，像一朵层层叠叠将要盛开的花，眼里则浮起一片水雾般的朦胧。  
　　索尔看着他。性器在他的掌心里动了一动。  
　　洛基感受到它滚烫的温度，手上不停前后拨弄，任它在自己手里胀大，流出湿滑前液。他凑上去咬住索尔的嘴唇，又以其人之道还治其人之身地，往下咬过他的下颚、脖颈……“你喜欢我帮你手淫？嗯……”  
　　索尔静静看着洛基。  
　　他胸膛起伏无声喘息，湛蓝的眼睛颜色渐深，一眨不眨地望着他，好像洛基是他特别宝贵的，生命一般宝贵的——洛基沉溺在那样的珍惜里，就情不自禁地呻吟了出来。他手上的动作陡然加快了，五指紧紧地圈住索尔的性器，来回上下不住地套弄；他感觉到自己裤子里面那根勃起的性器，那样兴奋，好像就这样放着不管也能直接高潮。  
　　洛基被汹涌的情欲折磨得有些迷糊，不自在地动了动身体，另一只手探下去想要自慰，却被索尔牢牢捉住了手腕。  
　　“不行。”  
　　索尔告诉他，声音低沉沙哑，性感得叫人迷乱沉沦，洛基顿时觉得自己那根硬得更厉害了。  
　　“索、索尔？”他喃喃着，抬起头去索吻。  
　　而索尔握住他的手，像是烧红的烙铁似的，那样烫，那样紧，那样有力；洛基知道一切都完了，就算那是只铸铁打造的镣铐，他知道，自己也会毫不犹豫地戴上……即便是在尝过了那样可怕的禁锢了之后……  
　　洛基完全情难自禁，又试着挣扎了一下；他是真的很想解放自己的阴茎。可索尔抓着他手的力气却更大了。他的眼前开始闪现各种光亮，仿佛身处一场风暴中，是在海上旅行的人最深最恐惧的噩梦，但此时这场风暴带着雷电与狂风骤雨袭击了他，他却像索尔要求的一样，无所畏惧，只想全然的淹没在风暴里。  
　　他睁着那双翠绿闪动的眼，看向索尔，他明白了他的意思，他伸出另一只去抚摸索尔汗湿的脸，用嘴型告诉他，我是你的……我属于你……  
　　而索尔也看着他，眼里盛了滔天巨浪。  
　　洛基舔了舔唇，嗓子已讲不出话。  
　　他的手指打着圈在索尔的脸上摩挲，那张令他着迷的脸很烫，额上细密的汗珠已经开始往下淌，两缕垂在脸颊边的金子般的碎发已全部打湿了，如此……情色……洛基伸出舌尖舔去他的汗珠。  
　　他的食指滑过索尔的下巴，稍稍往上，然后轻轻的，他试探性地往里伸了进去。  
　　索尔一口含住了。  
　　洛基呻吟一声，觉得自己差一点就这么高潮了。握着索尔阴茎的手动作也越来越快，那根巨物的尺寸已经让他很难握住，又烫又滑不停地脱手，他迷迷糊糊看着索尔含着自己的手指，想起十年前的一个午后，他们课间休息时，侍女端来水果，铁路运来的新鲜葡萄，是贵族家才能享用得起的奢侈品。索尔埋头写着功课不屑一顾，他剥好了两颗往下滴水的葡萄，鬼使神差伸到索尔嘴边。谁知索尔也是天真的一口含住了葡萄，连带着他的手指一起。他没有马上拔出自己的手指，而是等了一会儿，等到他聚集了勇气，开始轻轻在他的口腔里滑动，一下一下，往下按压少年的舌头，与它嬉戏，索尔放下了手里的笔，比做功课时更专注地看着洛基，看着他的老师，近乎迷恋的红了脸。那张稚嫩的，诱人的脸……  
　　洛基几乎要哭了……他几乎是下意识地就问道：“好…好吃吗？”  
　　索尔没有回答，他看着洛基的眼神叫对方无地自容，仿佛他完全知道洛基脑子里在想什么，他对小时候的事情也记得一清二楚……而他的回答，是将自己的舌尖，舔过洛基指尖，极灵巧，极火热。  
　　然后洛基终于忍不住，将那时他没有做完的事情完成，他微微蜷起自己在索尔口中的手指，有节奏抽动起来，如果可以的话，他更希望……是他的阴茎在索尔的嘴里抽动……但这样已经……已经……哦，老天……他的阴茎在裤子里一直处于高潮的边缘……他需要一点额外的刺激……太难受了……  
　　“索尔……嗯……”他难受地喘息，“索尔……”他赌气似的又往索尔的嘴里塞进两根手指，索尔的嘴巴顿时被全部塞满，唾液顺着嘴角，顺着洛基的手背往下流。  
　　洛基于是闭上眼睛，把自己的手指想象成别的，用力在索尔嘴里来回挺动，他可以感觉到索尔的口腔被他完全撑开，听到索尔一下下粗重的呼吸——他感到他的手指深入到了引起索尔咽喉反射的地方，但索尔仍没有拒绝他，一丝一毫也没有，索尔从来不会拒绝他——即便是在十年前……洛基偷偷想，即便是在十年前，如果自己要求的话，索尔也不会拒绝自己……这个男孩子……这个男人……完全属于自己……眼泪突然溢出眼眶，洛基一口咬住嘴唇，不自觉往上挺腰，“索尔……”他深呼吸，再深呼吸，努力让自己的语气听起来不要那么无助，“索尔，索尔……操我——！”  
　　他倏地停下了所有的动作，两只手都停了下来，仿佛是对自己的身体突然失去了控制，他的哭声破碎，眼泪一滴一滴往下淌，像雪原野中两条明亮的溪流。他的脑子里、眼前都是幻光，下体阴茎硬得发痛，那种被束缚住的感觉令他头晕目眩，这体验几乎前所未有。  
　　索尔直起身子，静静俯看了洛基一会儿。他今晚一开始有些急躁，但洛基主动起来以后他就显得一直很安静。太安静了。  
　　接着他终于伸出手，一点一点仔细抹去洛基脸上的眼泪，把它们统统吞下，像品尝一杯昂贵稀有的美酒。然后他抬起洛基的腿架到了自己的肩上，他又那么停滞了几秒钟，眼中的神色莫测，然后猛地伸手把洛基的裤子一把褪了下去……洛基已然完全勃起的阴茎一下子弹了出来，微微弯成一个弧度贴在雪白的腿根上面，肿胀，通红，看上去可怜得要命。  
　　洛基张大了嘴巴无声叫了一声。  
　　“索尔，”他勉强睁大眼睛，羞于承认自己喜爱这种完全被压制住的感觉，但是他简直，性奋到快要疯了。  
　　索尔什么都没有说，他只是像洛基先前一样，伸出两根手指，抵到对方唇前。  
　　洛基迫不及待地张口含了进去。他已经失去了任何调情的耐心，只是快速用唾液将那两根修长有力的指头打得尽可能的湿。然后索尔就俯身吻了他。边吻，边将那两只手指插入了他的后穴。  
　　啊……呻吟被索尔突然粗暴起来的吻截断。  
　　洛基觉得自己隐隐听到了脊椎在伸展里被折断成两半的声音。痛。  
　　这个体位。痛。他不知道自己在兴奋什么。  
　　自己的两条腿高高地挂在索尔肩上，腰也被迫高高悬空，上半身陷在床里，支撑的部分在摩擦里痛得他又不停地哭……可索尔一旦俯身吻他他就热衷于自我折磨似的迎上去，仿佛他需要索尔的吻才能呼吸，才能活下去。  
　　洛基的嘴被索尔的吻死死封锁住，只能从喉咙里溢出痛苦又甜蜜黏腻的呻吟，他的手臂紧紧搂住索尔不允许他后退一分半点，接着他很快感到索尔的手指从他的身体里退了出去，于是他闭起了眼睛，以便更加清晰地感受索尔那根阴茎以缓慢的速度，一寸寸进入他的体内。  
　　“洛基。”  
　　他听见索尔低沉的声音。这是今晚他们开始做爱之后，索尔说的第二句话。  
　　洛基以嘶哑的声音回答他，刚一睁开眼，就看到那根紫红色，粗大到可怕的阴茎慢慢插进自己屁股的样子。  
　　“啊……”他一下子受不住刺激，咬住了自己的前臂。  
　　而索尔一点也没有放过他的意思，仍然在以一种缓慢但无可阻挡的节奏进入他，只是将洛基的前臂从嘴里拯救出来，而无声地向他递上自己的肩膀。  
　　“洛基。”索尔又呼唤他的名字，“嗯……”终于也忍不住呻吟出声，即使做了扩张洛基的后穴仍然那样紧……  
　　索尔这一声呻吟，让洛基终于忍不住咬住了索尔的肩膀，牙齿深深陷入肌肉里，然后，他感觉索尔的那根阴茎，终于全部埋进了他的身体深处。  
　　那根阴茎。插得那样深。  
　　像一把贯穿了他身体的匕首。深到，索尔恨不得把两个囊带都塞进去。  
　　前两次做爱，他们笨拙，仓促，仅仅跟随本能，像两只初次离窝的雏鹰拥抱风与雨滴，他们拥抱彼此。没有足够的时间。没有足够的时间表明心意，没有足够的时间审视彼此的情欲……只是像两个干渴的人得到一小口水，喝完以后只是更加干渴。  
　　这一次不一样了。  
　　当索尔终于抽动起来，洛基几乎是立即哭出声了。他为自己发出的声音感到羞耻，为自己能享受到这样的欢愉感到羞耻，但这还远远没有结束——索尔将他的阴茎一路抽了出来，直到只剩下凸起的龟头留在洛基体内，又猛地一下子全插进去。洛基感到自己快燃烧起来。  
　　这样来来回回。索尔的动作凶猛突然，每一下洛基都始料不及，他只能继续咬着索尔的肩膀，以防止自己叫得太大声。而很快，洛基就脱力到连索尔的肩膀也咬不住，他半失去了意识，不知道自己被操得怎样尖叫呻吟和抽泣。  
　　索尔仍然勇猛得像头狮子，他的动作太过用力，进而不餍足地，双手握住洛基的臀瓣用力往旁边分开，用那根粗大的紫红色的性器一下一下毫不留情地插进洛基身体更深的地方。  
　　洛基已经不能思考，有那么一会，他觉得自己甚至都不晓得该如何呼吸，南非太热了，空气也不够了似的，怎么办，他哭着攀在索尔身上，就像梅杜萨之筏上濒死的人。  
　　索尔就越发激烈地动作，越来越快，干到洛基整个人随着两个人的动作颠起来，然后他干脆不再抽插，而是将敏感的龟头抵住洛基的前列腺不住磨蹭。  
　　“嗯啊……啊……索尔……宝贝……还要啊啊啊……”  
　　过去这一百多天的鬼混，索尔于情事上越发熟练精通，他知道了怎么样让洛基快乐，一直等着这一刻，精壮的腰跟着下体大幅摆动，大滴大滴的汗往下坠到洛基胸口，他再次吻上洛基，裹住他的舌头噬咬，用自己的气息完全覆盖上去。  
　　“你真好……”他边吻边哄骗似的求着洛基，求着他完完全全承受自己的肏干，让自己的阴茎在他体内以不同的角度一次一次磨蹭进攻，“……老师……”  
　　洛基听到这一声“老师”再也忍受不了甬道一阵剧烈收缩。  
　　索尔突然伸出手去握住洛基被冷落一晚上的阴茎。他在等着这一刻，而洛基就尖叫着……是真的尖叫着……射了出来。  
　　几乎是同时，索尔也再次快速的抽插了几次，然后全部射在了洛基身体深处。  
　　索尔重重倒在了洛基身上，压得洛基酸软的身躯一阵钝痛。  
　　但他没有推开索尔，而是在射精过后的晃神无力里，慢慢搂住了他。  
　　他凑到索尔脸旁，像十年前偷看他小时候睡觉时一样，用鼻尖去蹭他的脸。  
　　索尔就发出低低的混沌的笑声，我爱你洛基……我爱你……他不断重复着。  
　　我知道。索尔。  
　　我也爱你。他对着他无声地说。  
  
  
  
  
**_Chapter Twenty-Two_**  
  
  
　　洛基本想自己在镇上找一个住处，却因为索尔的不愿意一拖再拖。  
　　索尔也不管洛基有没有同意住下，自作主张立即请了个女佣照看Leah，家里也添置了许多家具。以前他只需要两只酒杯和一张床，突然之间他才发现这幢小楼里的房间简直空荡得可怜。  
　　他把洛基介绍给了美国团队。除开繁忙的工作，在休息的时间里，他会跟洛基一起带上Leah去打猎。索尔给Leah订做了马具和骑装，找人专门为她组装了一支轻型的猎枪。他教她骑马、射击，就像是洛基曾经想象过的那样温柔耐心。他们有时也参加派对，对外洛基总说自己是伯爵夫人的远房亲戚，是索尔诚请来的采矿工程师。  
　　日子在平静与满足里再也不显得漫长，开始流逝得飞快。  
　　而兴许是洛基的到来，让老天爷开始妒忌索尔，南非公司最重要的几件事却一直进展缓慢。  
　　雨季到来之前，身边更是有人告诉索尔，要做好准备。  
　　他问道，什么准备。  
　　那人说，雨水会把这里的一切都变复杂。  
　　他们脚下当初拔地而起的小镇，匆忙修建时疏忽了排水系统，附近旱季露底的河床，重新灌满浑黄掺着泥沙的河水，有时一连几天暴雨，汹涌的河水漫出河道涌入镇里，囤积的药材、粮食，武器都要忙着转移，更别提清洁的饮用水有多难获取。  
　　当然生活上的问题不足挂齿，令索尔烦心的还是铁路和矿场。  
　　雨水最先淹没了罂粟花田，后来漫上土路令运输车队陷入泥坑受阻，工程几乎停滞。而矿场老板仍不允许工人回家，蚊虫肆虐，潮湿环境里疾病感染蔓延，集中营里的病患越来越多，终于爆发了严重的骚乱。  
　　那是Leah在打猎以外，第一次听见枪声。镇上开始人心惶惶。  
　　索尔叮嘱她跟洛基两人待在家中。自己带人赶去，得知矿工和当地的土著里应外合，打死几个监工之后，把尸体挂在铁网上示众，并封锁了矿场。  
　　南非公司的大多数人都被调来处理这棘手的问题。索尔一整个礼拜都待在矿场旁边临时设立的营地里，一边尝试突袭，一边谈判——矿工们的要求，除了提高工薪之外，还有拆毁集中营跟废除搜身制度，这些都是股东们绝不可能答应的。然后今早天还未亮，整个营地就从枪声中被惊醒。  
　　枪是自己人开的，出事的帐篷在营地边缘。南非公司这边有人受了伤。  
　　几个当地人趁着他们熟睡又来偷袭，万幸巡逻的警察醒来，抓住了几个。索尔让人把他们绑起来审讯。自己召集了底下的人商议接下来的对策。临时搭建的会议室里吵作一团。那个受了伤的爵士浑身颤抖汗出如浆，湿漉漉的头发贴在头骨上，大腿上有个血窟窿，把包扎的布条染成紫黑色。马车驶到门口来接人，大家把他搀扶上车时他一直在诅咒这些土著，大骂着声称要将他们赶尽杀绝。  
　　屋外大雨滂沱，索尔扶着额思考。那些土著使用原始的矛和匕首，但是上面都淬了剧毒的植物提取液。帝国已有不少人或死或伤在这些毒液上，那个伤者的腿基本上是废了，现在是要送他去医院，以防止毒素蔓延到身体其它部位。  
　　等到爵士被送走之后，他站起身向众人解释，现在矿工从内部封锁了矿场，而他们的人将矿场包围了起来，封锁了矿工们与外部的一切联系。矿场内储存的食物和饮水都很有限，所以现在最坏的情况就是等了。  
　　他想他不知道这个世界上，还有谁比他更擅长等待。他端起餐桌上的酒杯时，脸上有一种懊恼与自豪掺杂的啼笑皆非。  
　　安排好今天的行动之后，大家陆续离开，最后剩下一个美国顾问。  
　　索尔今天本来着急回一趟家，他已有一周时间没有见到洛基。但明白美国人有话说，只得耐心留下。  
　　美国人走到索尔旁边的桌上坐下，拿出自己随身携带的酒壶喝上两口，“爵士腿上的毒看起来就很厉害。自从来了这里，我吃喝都很小心。有时我惊讶你们竟敢使用当地人为你们洗衣做饭。”  
　　“他们不是奴隶，而以劳动换取报酬。毒死了我们，对他们一点好处都没有。”  
　　“伯爵您知道这并非事实。毒死了你们，他们可以回去过自己原来的生活。”  
　　“像动物一样的生活？”  
　　“我并不认为他们现在过得比动物好。可我是美国人，我知道什么呢？我甚至不知道自己父亲的父亲从哪里来，我只知道你们大英帝国那套自由贸易，从来都是包裹着被吸干人血的骷髅堆的漂亮说辞。”  
　　索尔冷哼一声。  
　　“一百年前这里的奴隶最先抵达美洲时，我们花了二十年的时候驯化他们。那时市场上，从非洲运到美国的奴隶，与其他相比较价格都低得惊人您知道为什么吗？”  
　　他见索尔不说话，于是接着说道：“因为他们出生时是自由的，然后他们失去了曾经拥有的自由。所以他们永远都在逃跑，绝食。哪怕被抓回去砍掉手指脚趾，或者被敲碎门牙，让人抓着头发和脖子把滚烫的流食灌进喉咙里。”  
　　“所以他们一直到死都不会放弃找麻烦！”  
　　美国人仿佛听到索尔低声骂了一句脏话，决定当做什么都没有听到，“在您的位置上，我十分能够明白，大多数的生命对您来说只是麻烦。”  
　　“你到底想说什么？！”?  
　　雨，无穷无尽的雨，坠落在外面的泥坑里坠落在帐篷顶上，像无数双敲打在门上的手——南非公司的股东们，殖民大臣，父亲，每个人，都想找他要上一个说法。  
　　“我想说的是，我们把他们的世界变成了地狱，然后妄想他们笑着服从？你得……”  
　　“不，我不会做德国人那样的事。那是屠杀！”  
　　“这是不同的。他们以此为荣，他们是恶魔，您只需要做得小心，且安静，只要不见报，没有人会知道。想想吧伯爵，除此之外您可能别无选择……”  
　　然后索尔甚至不知道美国人什么时候离开的。  
　　他又独自坐了一会儿，听那无穷无尽的雨声，然后起身去了审讯室。  
　　早晨抓住的那几个人里头，只有一个黑人青年人懂英文，有人认出他是矿场的工人——前一阵子因为身染怪病，买通了监工出来治疗，一直住在镇上。  
　　索尔继续问名字，审讯的人告诉他，那人叫安德鲁。安德鲁·杜布瓦。Dubois, 是个法国姓氏。  
　　审讯放低了声音，安德鲁有个姐姐，在镇上和附近的几个村落做皮肉生意，不然他们哪来的那么多钱买通监工？！安德鲁被抬出矿场时，还跟他姐姐大吵一架。  
　　索尔大约知道了这个安德鲁是谁。  
　　审讯室里昏暗的光线，模糊的血肉，咒骂和呻吟，带锈的匕首，烧红的烙铁，让他的头很快开始隐隐作痛。索尔看见青年人的小腿胫骨外有一大块凹陷，留下丑陋的疤，应该是为了活命，在镇上的医生那里整块剜掉了坏死的肌肉。他尝试着问一些问题，但是青年人根本不愿开口。  
　　从审讯室出来，已过了午后两点，索尔完全没胃口，直接骑马往镇上赶回去。  
　　他在路上，碰见Leah的马车接她下学回家。  
　　镇上新建的小学是洛基的主意，新移民的家眷里有像Leah一样的学龄小孩，这个学校解决了大部分家庭没钱请家庭教师的问题，除了读写之外，也教他们些简单的数学，自然和地理。他勒住马跟在Leah的马车后面，问她在学校怎么样，到了家门前，索尔下马趟进水里，将Leah从马车上抱下来，他正想问，洛基去了哪里，抬眼看见浑身湿漉漉的马莲娜瑟索在门口。  
　　Leah“哼”了一声，她知道马莲娜是做什么的，她的生父身边以前也有这样的女人。她没办法跟马莲娜生气，只能叫索尔知道自己不高兴，于是挣脱了索尔的胳膊，跳上台阶自己跑进门去。  
　　索尔牵着马停在门口，眼睛没有看着她：“如果你是来还债的，交给管家就可以了。”  
　　他今天有点累了，可以的话他只想快点见到洛基，然后关上门好好洗个澡。营地那边连饮用水都稀缺，一个礼拜了，看着指甲缝里的淤泥，和龟裂的树皮似的头发，他自己都开始嫌弃自己。而洗完澡，如果矿场那边仍没什么大事，他可以在家睡个好觉。  
　　但是马莲娜是来求他放了她弟弟的。  
　　索尔打发了马给马夫。他站在那里，眼前出现了那条干瘪的腿。  
　　他让她进了门。两个人去了小客厅。  
　　他问道：“如果我放了人，你打算怎么办？哪里不需要交税，不是英国人，也会是法国人，德国人。你难道没听说德国人是怎么对付不听话的矿工的？不光他们自己，连家人一起赶进沙漠送死。况且，马莲娜，”他盯着她，轻声带着讽刺意味地问她，“你弟弟，是不是还不知道，他治病的钱，是你从我这里借去的。”  
　　“我肯求您伯爵，别告诉他！”  
　　索尔第一次见到这个女人的眼泪。一颗一颗往下滚。仿佛拿不定主意该为什么悲伤似的。  
　　他闭上眼，“听说你带他出集中营的时候，你们大吵了一架。他也许看不上你的钱。要是知道了那是我的钱……”  
　　“钱哪里有谁的好谁的不好呢？钱总是好的……但是伯爵！”她从椅子上起身，一下子跪倒在索尔面前。  
　　“我弟弟的性命掌握在你们手上，就像猎物挂在我父亲的铁钩子上。但是你们要求他做的，是假装事情并非如此！而不许他在死亡面前挣扎哀嚎，屠夫也不会这样要求自己的刀下之物。所以我必须要上门来央求你，放过他们，他们不过……不过是想活下去……我知道这是徒劳，但是这些话我一定要说出来，否则真的到了那一天，我没办法面对他……的尸体。”  
　　马莲娜说完，从衣兜里掏出一叠钱来放到茶几上，起身对索尔行了一个礼之后踉跄着离开了。  
　　索尔斜眼看着那摞钱，不知道那时管家借给了她多少钱，他也不关心。  
　　他把它推到一旁。  
　　然后洛基被人搀扶着终于回了家。索尔跑下楼去接，听管家说，前两天劳菲森先生跟美国人的勘探队，去了那个钻石矿脉勘探，回程途中遇到了法国人的巡逻队，他们为了隐藏矿脉不被发现，绕去偏僻的岔路，连天大雨引发了山洪，他跟另外两个人都受了伤。  
　　陪他回来的美国人说，在洪水里洛基的胳膊撞上浮木脱了臼，还被树杈割出两道挺深的口子，他们帮他进行了紧急处理，现在回来需要仔细清洁，挑出伤口里的木刺和其他东西再好好包扎。  
　　美国人走后，索尔守在洛基床边。医生很快上门来。  
　　洛基伸着那条胳膊让医生处理，他每皱一下眉头，嘴唇间“咝——”一声，就看到索尔的眼神跟着闪烁一下。他看着洪水里爬出来的狼狈的自己，再看看泥人似的比自己好不到哪里去的索尔，忍不住觉得好笑。  
　　然后他从索尔和医生之间的缝隙里，看见下意识搅着手指，远远站着的Leah。她看上去紧张极了。自从洛基进了家门，那道担忧的视线就一刻不离他身边，但她始终站得远远的。  
　　医生处理完又仔细叮嘱了下人几时以及如何换药，留下药水和绷带离开了。  
　　洛基唤Leah的名字，让她到床前去。  
　　他让Leah走到他完好的左臂那边，搂住她轻声问：“我闻起来是不是糟透了？”  
　　“不……”她问答道。  
　　“那就是伯爵闻起来太糟糕了。”他边说边看向索尔，眼里都是促狭的笑意。  
　　“不是的……”Leah摇头。  
　　“那你在害怕什么？”  
　　她不说话，紧紧抓着洛基的胳膊。  
　　洛基吻了吻她的额头。转头让索尔先去洗个澡。  
　　索尔瞪着眼睛仿佛在问，为什么是我，不是她？  
　　洛基只是看着索尔轻轻皱皱眉头，索尔就知道自己赢不了，认命埋头在洛基额上吻了一下转身离开。  
　　Leah这才凑上去小声说：“我父亲的腿被蒸汽机烫伤的时候，在家躺了好几天，母亲跟他吵架，说他不出去工作家里已经一分钱也没了。父亲躺在床上往地上摔东西，碎片到处都是。我知道……他很痛。”  
　　洛基望着Leah说：“确实很痛，啊……”  
　　Leah扑到他身上抱住他。  
　　“痛到我没力气摔东西，”洛基摸着她乌黑的头发，“所以不用害怕……你跟我讲讲这几天学校都教了什么，分散一下我的注意力好么？”  
　　“……今天自然课老师讲到了南极洲，说那里冰天雪地。”  
　　“以后我们回了英国，我带你去阿勒代尔，那里冬天也冰天雪地……”  
　　索尔洗了澡，刮过了胡子，换了身干净衣物，才从下人那里端了晚饭过来，他自己一天没怎么吃东西饿得头晕眼花，想着洛基也差不多。  
　　他一直想跟洛基单独待一会儿，但是Leah担心洛基就是不愿离开，她甚至爬到床上挨着洛基躺着。这下爬起来，跟他们一起吃掉新鲜出炉的面包，甜到发腻的水果，还有裹着浓汤的鸡胸肉。  
　　天渐渐暗了，下人敲门进来点燃油灯。大家的胃口倒是都很好。  
　　洛基偷偷跟索尔要了一点酒，医生吩咐过不允许，但是索尔知道他很痛，所以把自己的酒给他喝了几口。  
　　他们默默吃着，偶尔互相看两眼，听着窗外又下起来的雨声，听着街对面的小教堂传来钟声，没有人说话。  
  
  
  
  
_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_  
  
  
　　晚饭之后，等到Leah在洛基床边写完功课去睡觉，索尔终于可以关上洛基的房门。  
　　时间已经不早，他走到立柜前吹熄油灯，脱掉外衣坐到洛基床头看着他。  
　　洛基挪了挪身体，把头枕到他的大腿上长长吁了一口气。  
　　黑暗里索尔放轻了呼吸，俯首整理洛基的额发。  
　　洛基闭上眼睛对他说道：“这就像以前我做的一个不敢启齿的梦。”  
　　“对不起，你是说遇见山洪掉进泥坑撞断手臂？”  
　　“我知道你是故意曲解我的意思的。“洛基伸出没受伤的左臂，抓住索尔在他脸上来回摩挲的手，因为身体上源源不断的痛苦，他反而感到一种荒谬的满足，“露西尔以前总对我说，梦不可以讲出来，讲出来就会适得其反。所以我跟你在一起时……”  
　　没有合拢的窗户，往里灌进沾满水汽的潮湿的风，灰蓝色的微弱光线，也像是躲雨似的悄悄钻进房间，不忍打搅主人所以蜷缩在角落里。  
　　索尔看着躺在自己腿上的洛基，有一瞬他觉得那张脸是那么年轻，令洛基看上去像个刚成年不久的青年人，像他们刚遇见，索尔一开始爱上他时的模样。他俯下身在那张脸上吻了一吻，打碎一个水中的月亮似的。  
　　幻影美好，却缥缈遥远冰冷无用。他愿意跟这个浑身泥土有点疲惫的洛基躺在一起。  
　　洛基一直闭着眼睛，睫毛轻颤着。  
　　他告诉索尔，这一次他跟美国人一起，沿着陡峭山壁环绕一圈，确认了那个钻石矿脉的大致构造——之前的结论是对的，它很大，很珍贵。而且在地质上是个内凹的沉积式结构，一定要采用深度开采法。他在坎伯兰的黏土矿场也是这样，由于多年的开采矿液水平面下降剧烈，地表损毁严重，对解决类似的问题，他已经有了一些构想和设计，这次一定要去到现场勘探就是想看看他的原型机在那里是否有用武之地。他显得激动不已。  
　　“索尔，我们找到了你的黄金国。”  
　　“如果这是我付出的代价，”索尔轻抚洛基受伤的手臂，“我不确定这是否值得。”  
　　“珍贵之物无不要求牺牲来交换。而我交换来的，不仅仅是钻石。”  
　　“洛基，我不需要你的任何牺牲来交换。你知道的。”  
　　洛基反手搂住索尔的脖颈，拉他下来接吻。他觉得今天的索尔跟以往不同，在这好不容易得来的甜蜜独处时光里，索尔有些心不在焉。或者说他吻得太努力了，仿佛有什么牵扯着他的心神，他必须要强迫自己集中注意力。  
　　洛基想问他，自己不在的时候，发生了什么。但是，最后他说：“能帮我个忙么？”  
　　“当然。”  
　　“我也想洗个澡，但医生刚刚说了，这条胳膊不能沾水。”  
　　“让我帮你。”  
　　索尔起身重新点燃油灯，下人不一会儿抬来装满水的浴桶。他伸手试了试水温，然后帮着洛基一件一件脱掉衣裤，坐进桶里。  
　　“我还想洗个头。”洛基转过脸看着索尔说。  
　　他将后背靠着桶壁，将头仰躺到桶沿上，用能动的那只手，把头发归理到后脑。  
　　索尔于是吩咐下人拿来了剃刀和一个小碗，把香皂削出几块薄片到碗里，再加上一点香氛，把小碗放到油灯上，直到里面的香皂片烤化，把皂液晾凉用手指搅匀之后，倒了一半到洛基打湿过的头发上面。  
　　索尔坐在桶边，用手指轻轻帮洛基按摩头皮，慢慢有了些许灰色的泡沫。洛基整个人在山洪里滚过一圈，头发里都是泥和灰，太脏了，索尔想他应该先用清水将头发上的泥土清洗干净的。还好小碗里还剩下些皂液，还能再洗一遍。  
　　他听到洛基慢慢说道：“索尔你知道吗，有一种古老的说法，疼痛是一种清洁，净化。越巨大的疼痛，将人清理净化得越彻底。在让人不堪负荷的疼痛里，意识中将只剩下纯粹的疼痛。所有那些原先自以为无法摆脱的欲念、想法，不管多坚韧、或者细微，通通都会烟消云散。”  
　　蒸腾的雾气里面洛基的声音显得慵懒，但是低沉。  
　　索尔没有说话，他用毛巾把肮脏的泡沫擦掉，又一次打湿了洛基的头发，这一次湿漉漉的头发显出了本身的乌黑颜色。他一直喜欢洛基的发色，跟自己那样不同，像盛夏河底的水草。他把小碗里剩下的皂液再一次涂抹到发根，然后捧起微微打卷的发尾，按压到头皮上轻轻揉搓，这一次泡沫丰富多了，覆盖了他的手背，而且干净洁白。他甚至闻到了令人愉悦的香氛味道。  
　　他没有对洛基说，也许施加的疼痛不需要多巨大，而清理与净化的过程，也不需要有多剧烈，只需要足够持久。  
　　他没有说任何的这些，因为羞于承认自己曾经感到空空如也，羞于承认自己曾经产生了怀疑和动摇。  
　　 _“With rue my heart is laden_  
_For golden friends I had,”_  
　　在索尔替他清洗的水声中，洛基闭着眼睛念诵一首诗。  
  
　　 _“For many a rose-lipt maiden_  
_And many a lightfoot lad._  
　 （我的心中载满了忧怨  
　　为昔日的青春伙伴  
　　为那些唇如玫瑰的少女  
　　还有健步如飞的儿郎）  
  
　　 _By brooks too broad for leaping_  
_The lightfoot boys are laid;_  
_The rose-lipt girls are sleeping_  
_In fields where roses fade.”_  
　（宽阔难跃的溪畔  
　　将矫健的少年安葬  
　　朱唇的少女亦已长眠  
　　在玫瑰凋零的旷野间  
　　——A.E.豪斯曼）  
  
　　索尔听他念诵完，拧干毛巾将手里的头发捋干，然后开始给洛基擦拭身体。  
　　他避开那条支在桶沿上受伤的胳膊，小心不让热水溅出来，从好的那条胳膊开始擦。热帕子拭过洛基跟他比起来永远白皙的皮肤。  
　　“真美。”他语焉不详。  
　　“是一位在剑桥的同事的诗。我们曾一同住在那个小镇上，我帮他清理过炉灶，回家前他送了我一本他写的诗集。我最喜欢这一首。”  
　　“rose-lipt maiden, lightfoot lad……”索尔喃喃道。  
　　他想着。数年时光眨眼而过。而谁又是那些洛基曾经的朱唇少女们呢？他手底下的力气就不自觉大了起来，一点点在擦过的皮肤上留下泛红的印记。  
　　洛基皱起眉，忍受着隐隐约约的刺痛。他盯着全神贯注给他擦拭身体的索尔，胳膊擦完了，前胸后背都擦完了，剩下坐在桶里的下半身。  
　　索尔又清理了一次毛巾，然后让洛基把两条腿蜷起来，先从左腿开始，大腿到小腿，一点点擦拭，左腿结束，换到右腿。然后他扔掉了毛巾，站起身，脱掉自己的衣裤，直到自己也赤身裸体。  
　　他小心翼翼避开洛基的伤臂挤进木桶里。  
　　热水承载了两个人的体积，从桶沿一波一波往外溢出来，像一个秘密连通了海洋的湖泊，荡漾着的是海浪的回声，它们洒到地板上，往下渗。但是没有人在乎。  
　　索尔将洛基的身体挪到自己胸前，让他找到一个舒适的姿势，然后伸手握住了唯一剩下还没有清洁的那个地方。  
　　洛基咬住下唇，把头往后仰躺到索尔宽阔的肩头。  
　　索尔手里开始动起来，听着洛基逐渐发出的细碎呻吟声，他低下头，慢慢舔过洛基的鼻梁，耳骨，下巴，喉结。手里动作不停。他想，当自己还是那个少年时，他拥有世界上的一切——健康财富，还有青春与美貌，就像黎明时分的太阳。那个时候多好啊，他不懂战争不知道什么是奴隶制，也没有见过各种各样伤痕累累的躯体。但你不在那里。  
　　他一口咬在洛基的脖子上，从来没有这么用力咬过洛基。他迷迷糊糊地想，会不会见了血。但是洛基一声也没有吭。  
　　索尔手里的动作仍然没有停，甚至可以听见木桶里搅动的水声。他可能还没有意识到，自己用的力气太大了。  
　　洛基感到的疼痛早就超过了欢愉，但是他一声也没有吭。他歪着头，向索尔亮出自己柔韧的脖子。那里已经有个赤红齿印。  
　　大雨里索尔站在港口上一动不动，眼巴巴盼望着一艘靠岸的船，就像深夜独自端着蜡烛的但丁，祈祷着黑暗的小巷一转身送他回到日思夜想的佛罗伦萨。但没有船靠岸。好多只海鸥死在了风暴里。现在他杀了一个人，天堂的大门对他关上了，索尔想，这也许不意味着什么，反正他想要的，那里不会有。  
　　他重重吻上洛基的脖子，换着角度，吸允自己咬上去的牙印，像真的想从那里吸出血来一样用力，用力到自己的嘴唇开始发麻。洛基没有吭声。  
　　如今你来了，在这个暴力跟憎恨组成常识的地方，你在这里，在血肉、尸体，污水跟灰烬上面，献上玫瑰，与钻石。  
　　他嗅着洛基的肩颈线，又一口咬在洛基的肩膀上。  
　　你的朱唇少女们已经被埋葬，少年也已死去，因为他长大了。  
　　洛基的额头渗出汗，冷汗。他紧闭的嘴唇微微颤抖。  
　　他不知道索尔手里握着的部位，或者索尔牙齿间咬着的地方，或者那条几乎被折下的手臂哪里更痛。  
　　索尔不经意抬起头，才发现洛基的脸是一种不正常的玫瑰红，呼吸急促冷汗直流。他回神刚放手想去摸摸洛基的额头，就被洛基抓住了手。  
　　“别停。”他说。  
　　索尔终于吻上了他的唇。环绕着他一整个身体地拥抱他。拥抱他。  
　　一片白光里，洛基看见了猩红山峰。  
　　冬日的猩红山峰，茫茫白雪覆盖崭新的大宅，在阳光下闪烁着钻石般的光亮。干干净净。  
  
  
  
_**  
**_  
_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_  
  
  
　　昨夜洛基可能因为伤口感染有些发烧，蜷在索尔怀里昏昏沉沉睡了一夜，还好早晨醒来时热似乎已经消退得差不多。只是身体感觉仍有些虚弱。  
　　吃早餐时，管家递来一封信，是伯爵夫人从伦敦寄来的。  
　　洛基看着读信的索尔。  
　　“她说，最近要去一趟华沙，她的表兄突然过世了。”索尔边读边交代。  
　　“真抱歉。”他轻声道。  
　　“因为恶性肿瘤，发现时已经回天乏术。”索尔放下信，“老实讲，我有些吃惊竟然是肿瘤，而不是其他的什么病症。她那一位表兄，生活放荡，跟她姨母的家庭很早断绝了关系。简早几年在华沙研究所工作时，曾经跟他有些来往，通过他认识了也许是她的初恋吧。”索尔笑了笑，“她没有直说，我猜的。可惜那一位先生并不是个普通人，在政治上相当激进，不久就在一场事故中过世了。”  
　　我最好别告诉他，简跟我在剑桥时的事，洛基想。他咬下一口面包。“简跟我提过，研究放射性是为了找到医治肿瘤的方法。”  
　　“很不幸，她的母亲和妹妹，都死于这种病症。”  
　　“你的意思是……”  
　　“对，这极有可能是遗传病。”  
　　索尔没有说下去，洛基也没有继续问。  
　　Leah打着哈欠走进餐厅，她在洛基旁边坐下，歪过头问：“我今天能不去学校吗？好不容易你们都在。”  
　　洛基看一眼索尔。  
　　索尔用一种只有洛基明白他在求人的目光，回看洛基。  
　　洛基笑了。他转头朝站在旁边的管家眨眨眼。  
　　“Leah小姐，今天学校有您最喜欢的自然课您忘了吗，可能还会有考试。您最好抓紧时间用餐，积水还没有退，我们得花不少时间在路上。”  
　　“你怎么知道有自然课和考试？”Leah撅起嘴，开始在剥蛋器上敲蛋壳。  
　　“噢，他什么都知道。”索尔看了管家一眼。“是不是呀？”  
　　“我以为我是您这一边的，伯爵。”管家垂首回答道。  
　　送走Leah后，洛基右臂受伤，用左手不太习惯，还在慢慢腾腾喝汤，索尔陪他坐着。  
　　洛基与Leah来到这里已经一月有余，但他与索尔两个这样安安静静坐下吃早餐的日子屈指可数。  
　　索尔喝着红茶想着，时间都去哪里了呢？他又恢复了早餐时喝红茶的习惯，洛基来了之后他酒饮得少了。  
　　“索尔，有些事，本来我昨晚就想问的，但是自从你到剑桥镇上找我的那天起，我就想，再也不要虚度任何一个跟你一起的夜晚。”  
　　“不，我们不会。”索尔看着他。  
　　“但你有心事，昨夜你带着怒气……如果你想找个人说说的话，我希望那个人是我。”  
　　“是矿场的事。”索尔顿了顿，似乎在斟酌怎么解释，“来之前父亲就说这里算是一块不大不小的蛋糕。跟金伯利还有开普敦比起来，是大贵族们看不上眼的地方，但这反而是件好事。因为这样南非公司才不会太让人眼红而招来麻烦。父亲想让我把征服这里，当做一个政治上的跳板。当然了，现在我们发现了那一个钻石矿脉，情况可能会发生一些变化，我会写信给父亲还有福斯特先生，甚至可能需要通过他们呈递内阁，如果我们需要开发那个钻石矿的话，需要获得更多的资金和资源，这是显而易见的。”  
　　“所以你在烦恼的是？”  
　　“南非公司的股东名单上有很多响亮的头衔，包括威斯敏斯特和德文郡公爵，虽然他们只是当初父亲和福斯特先生为了能从女王陛下那里取得特许状，费力拉拢过来充当门面的，公司大部分的资金都从父亲和福斯特先生的账户里来，但我不想让任何人失望……抛开新钻石矿的事情不谈，就眼下矿工骚乱的情况也很难有个彻底的解决方式。”  
　　“我听说你们包围了矿场。里面食物和饮水都有限，他们不可能长期坚持下去的。”  
　　索尔摇摇头，“问题不在这里。虽然关于等待，我在你那里得到了相当好的训练。”他笑着看洛基，“为了防止矿工偷窃运输矿石到黑市买卖，集中营不可能拆除，不拆除集中营，这样封锁矿场的事故随时都可能会重演。等待解决不了问题。很显然杀戮也不能。我们需要足够的劳动力。”  
　　“Leah跟我说，你在镇上有一个相好的姑娘，叫玛莲娜。”  
　　“洛基……”  
　　“这一个多星期你不在家的时候，她来找过你两次。”  
　　当然了，索尔想，她大概知道她的弟弟总有一天会落在我们手上。  
　　“于是我就跟管家打听了一下她的事情。”  
　　“他什么都知道。”索尔用一种陈述事实的口气说道。  
　　“其实我在想，为什么部落和矿工会对我们抵抗得这么厉害。又不是说我们来之前，他们过得有多么幸福。”  
　　“我们占领的这一块地区里有十六个部落，它们属于同一位国王。国王从这十六个部落收取大量贡品，并轮流掠夺这些部落里适龄的青年男女——充当劳动力，或者进入他的军队服役。这些土著的穷苦是一目了然的。昨天一个美国人对我说，我手段不够强硬，但德国人的领地里劳动力越来越少，他们的强硬手段并没有解决问题。”  
　　“所以，我相信让这些人过上更好的生活，对我们来说会非常有助益。”  
　　“让他们过上更好的生活？你是说，提高工薪？如果这样的威胁成功一次谁敢保证没有下一次，这样我们的利润将遭到很大削减。”  
　　“矿工来矿场提供劳动力是为了赚钱。但现在他们赚来的辛苦钱绝大部分都用来上缴我们的‘棚屋税’。而他们的家人继续原来的生活方式，不管是放牧还是耕种，所得的一点点收入，又上缴给了部落，为了凑齐给国王昂贵的岁贡。他们自己衣不蔽体食不果腹。所以我们的出现就像是屋漏偏逢连夜雨。”  
　　“别再跟我提雨水……”索尔扶住额头。  
　　“如果家庭里的一个劳动力的收入足够支付税金，那么剩下的收入就可以用来生活。”  
　　“你是说，如果我们，能够占领、或者说完全接管这个地区，就像金伯利那样，这十六个部落就不再需要给国王上交岁贡，这样减轻他们的负担，情况会有好转？”  
　　洛基点头，“我只是个工程师，但我知道他们冒着被枪打死，或者烧死渴死饿死的生命危险抵抗，一定是因为无法再依照现状生活下去，上帝啊，没有人不畏惧死亡，如果真的有这样的人，那么他所不畏惧的死亡，一定不是他所面对的唯一的死亡威胁。他们只是在这些危险里做了选择。而我们现在应该做的，是想方设法改变他们的选择。”  
　　索尔闻言走到他椅子后面，搂住他的脸连吻了他三下，“我多希望父亲在这里，我越来越知道他当初为什么欣赏你，喜欢你……”  
　　“过去的事情就不要再提了，”洛基伸手抚住他的脸，“况且就算当时露西尔没有追到索马里，你以为我们俩这样的情况，能在你父亲的眼皮底下藏多久呢？”  
　　索尔的鼻尖凑到他耳边，轻啄他耳后柔软的皮肤。  
　　洛基不自觉闭上了眼睛，轻轻说：“管家随时都会回来，你……”  
　　“你就是脸皮太薄。他早就什么都知道……我们这样……不过是坐实罪名，至少能够享受一时片刻……”索尔咬了他的耳垂一口，“我爱你，洛基。”  
　　我知道。  
　　洛基闭着眼睛骄傲地想。  
　　第二天索尔离开之前让人找来了玛莲娜。他在小会客室里对她说，只要她愿意帮自己一个忙，她欠自己的那一点钱可以一笔勾销。然后索尔带着她一同回了矿场外的临时营地，让她进入审讯室，同她的弟弟还有一同被抓住的其他人都见了一面。  
　　索尔派去谈判的人不久之后回来，称国王陛下对于他们提出的用南非公司股份换取地区治理权的态度模棱两可。陛下既不希望与大英帝国产生矛盾，也不愿意放弃治理权。  
　　这是索尔意料之中的事情。放弃治理权意味着丢失主动权，虽然南非公司的股份绝不比那些原始部落的岁贡差，但没有保障的东西再好也只是一纸空文。他还需要给国王一个接受自己提议的充足理由。  
　　不久闹事的矿工们弹尽粮绝不得不放弃抵抗，矿场修整数天后复工。而玛莲娜的弟弟，还有那几个一同被抓住的人因为伤人罪被矿场开除。不知所踪。  
　　直到六月下旬雨季快要结束的时候，国王陛下突然收到南非公司地区内的十几个部落，一同拒绝上贡的消息。  
　　这是一个圈套。是的，没有人不知道。  
　　这一次轮到国王陛下派出使者来与索尔交涉，交涉里提到陛下要派出军队以武力镇压这些部落，而希望索尔代表南非公司表态不加干涉。  
　　索尔很爽快地答应了。  
　　这几乎就是再一次确认了这是一个圈套。  
　　但是军队还是来了，因为部落拒绝上贡是对国王统治权发起的挑战，绝不可能被容忍。  
　　大概五千人的军队，一半是当地传统的矛兵，另一半使用的步枪，是从英国人手里买过去的。他们驻扎在小镇外。抵达的第一晚深夜，镇上就突然燃起大火，索尔家对门的小教堂旁，好不容易挂起来的吊钟在大火中烧落，击穿了教堂房顶，坠落在神坛上，把芙瑞嘉送来的圣巴巴拉像砸得粉碎。  
　　全镇的人都在巨响中被惊醒。  
　　镇上的警察抓住了几个纵火犯，审也不用审，光看穿着就知道是军队里的人。  
　　索尔派人请来了他们军队的指挥官。警察，犯人，指挥官，以及南非公司的其他几位管事，全都站在集会的小广场上。  
　　火势在扑救里慢慢减弱，好几个人受了烧伤坐在地上呻吟，居民里三层外三层围着他们，个个惊魂未定。  
　　他们不敢相信自己有一天成了别人口中的异教徒，而不得不用布巾蒙上犯人的嘴，才让他们大喊着“滚回欧洲去”的声音，变成动物求生时那种喉咙深处的低吼。听不清，但绝对明白是什么意思。  
　　洛基站在议论纷纷的第一排人群中，借着火光看着索尔忽明忽暗的脸。  
  
  
  
  
_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_  
  
  
　　“所以，这就是那个圈套。”  
　　指挥官先出声了。他埋头一个一个审视跪在地上被五花大绑蒙住嘴巴的士兵，“我从来没有见过这其中的任何一个人。他们不是我的士兵。虽然我知道这么说并无用处。”  
　　“我想一整支军队的指挥官，要认识手下每一张脸是不现实的。”索尔很冷静。  
　　“现实？”指挥官在那一排跪在地上的士兵面前，慢慢来回踱步，盯着他们，“我来告诉你什么是现实。我们出发之前，国王把我召到跟前，当着所有人的面对我说，‘如果你此行，叫一个白人流了哪怕一滴血，我就杀了这一整支军队。’他老了，他的王国也老了，而你们太年轻。他很清楚。”他抬起头环顾四周，“而现在，你们女王的子民呻吟着，虽然是跪坐在我们的土地上，你们的房屋在火焰中倾塌，当然也是在我们的土地上，我叫你们损失的不仅仅是几滴血……我猜我跟我的军队，都要死在这几个……无名氏手里。”  
　　“指挥官，你有五千人的军队，我只有三百名警察。所以我们的明天有很多种可能性。但是，我们的明天，将在很大程度上影响你们明天的明天。你得相信这一点，因为我不是个无名氏，我叫索尔·奥丁森。”  
　　“索尔·奥丁森。”指挥官看着他，“恐怕你跟这几位先生，今夜要跟我们一起回去了。”  
　　人群发出惊恐的呼声。洛基望着索尔。  
　　“奥丁森先生，既然你形容我们的未来密切相关，而你把我的命抓在了手里，那么我想我也得把你的命抓在手里，这再公平不过了。”  
　　索尔似乎是考虑了片刻，然后对手下的人点头示意谁留下，谁和他一起。他转过身，很快在人群里找到了正望着他的洛基。只一眼对视，然后就跟着指挥官一起离开了小镇。  
　　洛基站在原地。  
　　刚才他努力想从索尔的脸上看出些什么，但那张脸上神色如常。  
　　洛基随着散去的安静的人流，回到家里。  
　　Leah见他回来了，从小客厅的沙发上跳起来，跑上去抱住他的腰，把脸紧紧贴在他的胸前。门廊里的钟恰巧报时凌晨三点。  
　　管家走上前，递上一封信，“伯爵几天前让我今晚交给你的，劳菲森先生。”  
　　洛基有些恍惚，他伸手接过来打开看。  
　　“……他为什么不亲自告诉我这些？”  
　　“如果今晚他能够和您一起回家，这些很显然就没有交代的必要了。在较坏的情况发生之前，伯爵不想让您白白担心。”  
　　看完洛基把信收起来，脑子里想到的是索尔开管家的玩笑——他什么都知道。  
　　“知道一切的感觉，好么？”他抬眼问管家。  
　　“……偶尔。”  
　　“偶尔？”  
　　“一旦知道了，就不能不知道。而我更多的时候想，要是我不知道就好了。Sir，伯爵给奥丁侯爵的信，早在两周之前就已经寄出去了，现在增援的人已经到了蒙巴萨。您最好睡一觉，明天有长路要赶。”  
　　除了奥丁侯爵之外，索尔还给远在开普敦的殖民大臣秘书发了电报，请他代为通知福斯特先生，和其他伦敦相关人士。  
　　这里确如他所说只有南非公司的三百名特别警察，而他需要为最坏的情况做准备。  
　　他需要军队，火药。还有帝国在政治上支援。而两周之前，正好是国王的使者来见索尔的时间。洛基想。  
　　他抱着Leah迷迷糊糊醒来时，天还没有亮，意味着他可能只睡了两个小时。房间里的一切都是灰蓝色的。他不喜欢在这样的黎明里醒来，很多东西没有妥善收藏，不管是戛然而止的回忆还是尚未展开的梦境。欧洲与非洲的场景交替出现，时间线颠倒混乱。他在梦里见到许多故人，有他想见的，也有不想见的，他似乎对这毫无掌控之力。于是他醒了过来，认为做一个自己无法掌控的梦，不如醒过来面对现实。他闻到空气里有淡淡的烟草和酒精的味道，最无法忽视的是索尔的味道。它们钻进房间的角落与织物里，在无知无觉的时候提醒他现在不是惆怅的时候。  
　　他看着还在熟睡的Leah，在她的额上亲了一下，然后翻身起床。  
　　南非公司一部分人跟着索尔去了军营，留下的人要负责矿场和铁路的日常事务，洛基是最合适跑这一趟的人，也是索尔信任的人。  
　　他带了一个人，快马往蒙巴萨去。两个人黄昏时分才赶到港口。  
　　奥丁从索马里派来增援的人，两船士兵，正等待着索尔的人来通知他们行动。他们没有住的地方，军队不能大张旗鼓进入市里那样太引人注意，所以只能原地安营扎寨——洛基看见许多个青黄色的帐篷沿着海堤撑开，像一只只归巢的巨鸟。士兵们三三俩俩坐在帐篷前，旁边火堆上的锅里有东西煮着，但风里都是海的咸味。海鸟在低空盘旋，鸣叫。士兵们有的在吸烟，有的在聊天，有的在写信，阅读，有的在发呆。没有战事的时候，他们看上去跟自己没什么不同。  
　　临走前，上校给了洛基一把手枪，说这种情况下最好有东西能够防身，“对了，劳菲森先生，您最好留在蒙巴萨。”  
　　“您说什么？”  
　　“城市比矿场那边要安全。侯爵交代我告诉您，奥丁森伯爵希望您留在蒙巴萨。我们会封锁这里往内陆去的道路，以免有更多伤亡。过去之后，也会组织撤离镇上的居民。所以不必担心您的家人。”  
　　“索尔在信里说，不一定会打仗……他说，希望你们过来，只是一种武力上的震慑。”  
　　“劳菲森先生，我们都希望是这样。但是原谅我这么说，世事如愿时毕竟是少数。您保重。”  
　　洛基把手枪握在手里，是和匕首一样冰冷乌黑的东西，他对这样的东西一向没有好感，于是把它别在了腰上。他跟索尔的随从一起站在港口看士兵们拔营，不一会儿，港口上已经只剩下已经熄灭冒着烟的火堆，和海鸟抢着捡垃圾的当地小孩。这一切跟他想象的完全不一样，太迅速，又太安静了。  
　　接下来就是静静地等待。  
　　管家和Leah在第三天中午的时候抵达了蒙巴萨，随从将他们接到洛基住的已经人满为患的旅馆，旅馆里全是从可能成为战场的地方迁过来的英国人。这两天挂在迎宾前台的房间价格一天一个样。  
　　管家很贴心，带来的简单行李里甚至有洛基的机器设计图纸，还有几本书。他一开始有点儿恼，不想把它们拿出来，似乎把它们拿出来就是一种他们要在这里久留的坏预兆似的。一个星期之后，他平静地把它们从行李箱里取了出来，早晨和下午教完Leah，他会关上房门独自工作一段时间，直到晚饭时出门，去到几个有头衔的绅士和大人们喜欢聚集的俱乐部，打听是否有索尔他们的消息。别人问起他为什么关心，他总说，他有个兄弟在南非公司的警察部队里。  
　　从俱乐部里出来，天黑以前他有时一个人，有时带着Leah去港口上散步。  
　　黄昏时分潮水总是把海平面抬高，像个市集上无人认识也无人理会的老妇人，拍打在海堤上哗哗作响。  
　　港口附近扎堆住着当地人，他们把所有的东西都晒在棚屋前面，很简陋的织物，大部分是纯白色的，衣裤，床单，Leah有时钻进去跟洛基捉迷藏。她对那些面无表情眼光木讷的当地人一点儿也不害怕。她把管家塞给她的甜食分给上前来乞讨的当地小孩。他们什么都吃，什么都是一口吞下去。  
　　洛基沿着海堤慢慢走着，听到追上来的Leah说：“也许下次我该提一篮面包来。甜食对他们来说一点也比不上面包。”  
　　洛基搂住她，轻轻抚摸她的后脑。  
　　“伯爵去哪儿了？我们搬到这里是因为打仗了吗？”Leah仰起头问他。  
　　“……我不知道。”  
　　洛基想了一会儿，发现他的答案竟然只有不知道。  
　　他猜想十几个酋长拒绝向国王上贡的背后有索尔的支持。索尔一开始就料到事情不会这么简单，所以做了很多准备。派人假扮前来惩处部落的士兵，在他们的小镇上放火，是其中一环，为了给英国人采取军事行动的正当理由。  
　　前线传回来的消息，时而战，时而和，有伤亡，但骑兵报回镇上的名字里，没有索尔·奥丁森。洛基在松一口气的同时，总会听到人群里的质疑声——“为什么要牺牲大英帝国的子民？！我们在这里有很多本地的同盟，还不如把武器给他们，让他们上去厮杀。反正如果征服了敌人，他们可以拿到更多的土地和人口，还有资源。我们只要自由贸易！”  
　　“是的，我们只要自由贸易！”有人附和着。  
　　“现在不仅贸易没法继续，还死了人，不管这在南非公司里是谁的决定，冒然挑起战争是一种愚蠢和失职！”  
　　终于有一天，听完了消息洛基离开时不再埋着头，他忍不住问：“把我们的武器给了同盟去厮杀，那么当战争结束，先生您愿意负责去当地同盟手里，把这些分发出去的武器收回来么？”  
　　人群里开始有零散的笑声，和议论。  
　　“谁在说话？”那几个人穿过人群走到洛基身边，带着怒气看着他。  
　　“Sir，你们不能总是祈祷着，让别人把所有艰难的事情都替我们做掉，是不是？”  
　　“是的，反正拿枪上阵杀敌的不是你，战争跟你有什么关系？”  
　　“可不是吗？死不死人跟你有什么关系？”  
　　“我讨厌战争，而且先生您是不是忘了，同盟的士兵也是人。”洛基面不改色。  
　　“虚伪！”  
　　他不想理会不讲道理的人，拿上报纸推开包围的人群从俱乐部离开了。  
　　其实这一段时间的消息听下来，洛基发现国王的军队人数虽众，但因武器落后，还有持枪的士兵缺乏训练，损失比英国人严重得多。洛基相信索尔的判断和决定。当他跟露西尔蜷缩在阁楼里瑟瑟发抖，听着母亲在楼下大发雷霆，还有窗外暴风雪的呼啸声时，他没有想到有一天自己能够挺身而出维护一个人。方才开口之前他从未想过自己能够这么勇敢。  
　　这样又过了一个多月，一天夜里他睡得迷迷糊糊，突然有人掀开毯子躺了进来。洛基以为是Leah，正有些奇怪，她早已不与他同床睡，因为她长大了开始感到不好意思……他转过身，看见索尔侧躺在他的枕头上看着他。  
　　洛基感到自己的眼睛一瞬间湿润了，仿佛被烫着了一般他使劲眨了两下，凑上去不得章法地连吻了索尔好几下。鼻腔里全是熟悉的气味，还尝到了自己眼泪的咸味。  
　　对不起。他听到自己边吻边说，对不起。  
　　“等待”在此之前，对他来说是个多么抽象的词语。他不过等了几个月。  
　　“Hey……”索尔抓住洛基的手紧紧抱住自己，“我骑了一整天的马，困得差点儿摔下来。让我睡一会儿，抱着我，洛基。”  
　　说完他就靠过去，把自己的脑袋搁在了洛基肩窝位置，闭上眼睛不说话了。  
　　很快，洛基听见了他小声的呼噜声。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Chapter Twenty-Six_**  
  
  
　　他们睡到第二天日上三竿。  
　　终于可以回家，管家带着下人收拾行李。洛基和索尔，Leah一起吃早餐。索尔显然饿坏了，转眼就把Leah给他剥好的两个鸡蛋狼吞虎咽下去，Leah担心地看着他，给他倒上红茶。  
　　洛基带着眼镜读报，上面说，国王和奥丁森伯爵签署了让步协议，接受南非公司百分之六的股份，将肯尼亚东南直到蒙巴萨的沿海区域的治理权转让给他们，会从那里撤出军队和大部分官员。让步协议里面甚至提到了，国王将在开发那个新的钻石矿场上提供给他们人力上的帮助。而内阁在收到南非公司的半年报告，和新钻石矿场的开发提议以后，将通过讨论决定是否增加每年资助的管理经费。  
　　他摘下眼镜，拿起Leah帮他剥好的鸡蛋说：“现在那些聒噪的讨厌鬼可以闭上嘴巴了。”  
　　“是什么人能让劳菲森先生用词这么激烈地表达厌恶之情？”索尔嚼着火腿跟面包口齿不清地问。  
　　“没什么。”洛基不打算告诉他。  
　　“如果是那些从一开始就反对战争的人，我也无话可说。”索尔笑了笑。表情中有苦涩。  
　　大家陆续回到镇上以后，每一户都收到通知，殖民地管理处将举行一个仪式，纪念这次死去的警察，士兵，还有市民。  
　　那个仪式上，洛基在墓地外的马路对面，看见一身黑裙的玛莲娜。  
　　她戴着黑色的面纱，远远站在那里，时不时有汽车和马车从路上经过扬起半人高的烟尘，她一动不动站在那里。洛基看不清她的眼神落在何处。她好像瘦了很多。  
　　牧师念诵着悼词，最后低声念道，阿门。所有人都低头，重复这一句。有低低的哽咽声。  
　　索尔发现身边的洛基心不在焉，他顺着他的眼神，看见了玛莲娜。  
　　“她弟弟被人下毒，过世了。可能是她母亲部落里的人，那些不愿意留在我们领地里的土著，因为他参加了那次放火事件而不满。事后我想给她一笔钱作为补偿，她没有收。我很抱歉。”  
　　洛基冲她点点头，而她只是木讷地站在那里，没有任何反应。直到仪式结束，人群渐渐散去，她还站在那里。  
　　转眼到了十二月份，钻石矿场已经开始运营，美国人跟洛基的挖掘计划实施得很成功，到蒙巴萨的铁路也已快竣工，这一年的圣诞夜镇上举行了一个盛大的庆祝酒会。  
　　小镇在这一段时间里扩建了不少，甚至有了马术比赛场地和小市政厅。今晚新修起来的市政厅前的马路上，全是游行或者跳舞的人，厅里灯火通明也被人挤得水泄不通，即使是索尔那样的身高，也被完全淹没在人群里。洛基看不见他在哪里，索性不再管他，抱着Leah教她跳舞。Leah被自己的笨拙逗笑时，让洛基想起伊迪丝来。他吓了一跳，不知道有多久没有想到她。临近午夜，直到索尔爬到一把椅子上面敲响酒杯，洛基才越过无数人头看见他。  
　　索尔穿着很少穿上的丝绒礼服，领结还是出门前洛基帮他系上的。他看起来那样英俊，光彩四射几乎让人睁不开眼。洛基抬头望着他，感觉他也喝了不少，有些兴奋，脸颊绯红。  
　　索尔简单致了一段祝辞，大家兴致都很高，到处都是香槟的气泡和欢声笑语。  
　　很多人上去给他敬酒，有南非公司里的人，家眷，还有很多当地人。洛基甚至在人群里，看见了玛莲娜。  
　　索尔一一回敬他们，笑着说一些祝福的话。  
　　洛基拉着Leah的手过去找他，谁知刚刚走到索尔身边，索尔的酒杯突然脱手，掉到地上摔得粉碎，高大的身体也显得摇摇欲坠。洛基吓了一跳一个箭步上去搀住他，见他闭上眼勉强露出一个笑容，扶住额头对周围说，抱歉，……得先回家了，我喝太多了。  
　　还好周围十分吵闹，没有引起太多注意。索尔一看就是硬撑着，直到他们一起挤出大厅，才一下倒在洛基身上。  
　　洛基扶他上马车，见他一张脸发青，听到他断断续续说着，我可能……中毒了……洛基我……  
　　洛基心中一凛，脑子里一片空白……中毒……？！  
　　他几乎不能呼吸，狠狠咬了自己舌头一下用疼痛找回理智。  
　　他立刻不许索尔再说话，让Leah跟他先回家，而自己转身就去请医生。  
　　马车把他送到熟悉的医生家，医生的助手披衣起来，回答老师去参加酒会了。整个小镇都在狂欢，叫他到哪里去大海捞针找一个人？况且医生很可能已经醉得不省人事……洛基又借了马一连跑了三家诊所，终于请到一名医生，他飞快解释着病人可能中了毒，然后带医生一起骑马回家。  
　　他喘着粗气翻身下马，帮助医生下来，看见Leah站在门口望着他，吓得浑身发抖，他冷静地让她回到卧房去。带着医生上了楼，看见索尔躺在床上，剧烈咳嗽，嘴角冒着白沫，流着乌黑的鼻血，眼角也有血迹，下人正手抖着给他擦拭。在场的所有人不知所措。  
　　医生上前去翻看了索尔的眼睛，喉咙，又做了几处身体检查，解释说，自己只能暂时给他注射一定剂量的通用解毒剂，这样的症状十分普遍，可能性太多，眼下没有条件做更深入的检查，他们最好尽快去到有条件的医院。  
　　洛基大喊管家准备好马车，然后在医生注射完解读剂之后，带着几乎已经失去意识的索尔，连夜赶去最近的医院。  
　　为了避开庆祝的人群，马车不得不穿过漆黑寂静的墓园，油灯被模糊的月光染得浑黄，驶出小镇的三岔路口时，洛基看见他们的马车与一只黑狗擦肩而过，那只狗对着马车吠了两声。不。洛基颤抖着将自己的头放在索尔的大腿上。他闭起眼睛祈祷。  
　　不。如果你要走，带我一起走。求你。  
　　他不眠不休的在医院守了两天两夜。万幸索尔中的，是当地常见的植物萃取毒，就是土著士兵用来涂抹兵器，和猎人用来狩猎的毒液。在此之前，已经有很多人死在了这种毒上，所以医院里有很充足的解毒剂。  
　　第三天早晨索尔醒过来，医生说全靠他身体强壮，又及时得到治疗。  
　　他醒过来，却发现嗓子被烧坏了，暂时讲不出话，洛基看着他，嘴唇颤抖也讲不出话。  
　　索尔在出院回家之后，又过了几天等到找回了声音，才告诉洛基，他的右眼可能看不见了。  
　　洛基捧住他的脸，看见那只眼睛确实浑浊了起来，不再像另一只好的眼睛那样清澈。他抱住索尔吻他的眼睛。  
　　索尔没有调查谁给他下了毒。  
　　圣诞夜那天晚上给他敬酒的人太多了，可能会伤害他的人也太多了，他知道的理由就已经五花八门，有的他认为成立，有的他不以为然。但都已经不再重要。  
　　芙瑞嘉听到索尔中毒的消息从索马里赶到了镇上，照看了他一段时间。  
　　因为不方便和侯爵夫人住在一起，洛基找到一个乡下的住处搬了过去。原本是一户英国人的房子和牧场。他和索尔通信，说芙瑞嘉私底下跟他谈过，他自己也想过了，即便奥丁侯爵不再反对他们来往，他们也永远也不可能公布这种情人关系。但……就像他曾经承诺过的一样，他身边的位置会一直为索尔保留。以后索尔去哪里，他就随他去哪里，他会找到一个靠近他的地方，住下，生活。  
　　You are my heart, and my soul. 他这么写道。  
　　第二年临近年末，索尔要为南非公司做年报，带着洛基跟Leah一起回伦敦。接着洛基履行诺言，带着Leah回了阿勒代尔。他让Leah住到了伊迪丝曾经住过的房间里。大宅早已修复，壁炉熊熊燃烧，屋里十分暖和。他常跟Leah坐在二楼夹层的小阳台读书，撩开窗帘看外面一片冰天雪地。  
　　不久，简竟然来到阿勒代尔拜访他。  
　　洛基有些吃惊，她说索尔要见许多南非公司的股东，还要帮忙自己的父亲竞选党派领袖，家里整日里人来人往太过热闹了，她不习惯，就想过来找洛基住一段时间。  
　　“反正你有这么大的宅子，自己一个人住太寂寞了。”她笑着说。  
　　洛基这才有机会，将Leah的事告诉了她。  
　　他离开阿勒代尔这几年，和托付的管理人一直有信件往来，但仍然堆积了不少事情需要处理。  
　　他知道简来找他，一定不只是到乡下度假这么简单，但是他也不想催促她。  
　　头一个礼拜里，简什么都没有说，她跟Leah很合得来，Leah喜欢她博学多识，喜欢缠着她问无数的问题。  
　　直到第二周快结束，阿勒代尔又下了一场铺天盖地的大雪，洛基刚起床，下楼看见简和Leah已经从花园散步回来了，Leah手里拿着新鲜的玫瑰，应该是要回房间插上，她们两个摘下风帽，互相帮助对方拍掉头发和肩膀上的雪花。他站在楼梯上，看着她们。  
　　然后简看见了他，问他能不能谈谈。  
　　洛基点点头，吩咐下人把早餐端到他的房间里。  
　　“洛基，来年我想跟你和索尔，一起去南非。”她开门见山。  
　　“为什么？”问完洛基伸手摸了摸自己的鼻梁，“对不起，我……我只是想知道是不是侯爵和夫人催促你跟索尔……你当然有权跟他一起，我……”  
　　“洛基，”简笑了笑，“经过这么多，你还不了解我么？”  
　　洛基皱了皱眉。  
　　“我查出了恶性肿瘤。”  
　　“什么？！……”洛基从椅子上站起来，“你……你告诉索尔了么？”  
　　“暂时还没有。”简让他坐下，“你听我说，因为我一直知道这可能是遗传病，就很注意定期检查身体。前不久果然……”她顿了顿，“我的放射性研究有了成果，细胞和组织实验都比较成功。我想跟你们一起去南非，因为……我想在那里，尝试治疗自己。”  
　　“你……要用自己做实验？简……这太冒险了！”  
　　“我知道这很冒险，但我确实，没有其它选择。”  
　　她显得很冷静，也很忧郁。  
　　洛基看着她。  
　　“我很紧张。做这个决定并不容易。我没有告诉索尔，因为……因为我不知道如何启齿。”  
　　“为什么……”  
　　“肿瘤的位置在……腹部，放射性会杀死细胞，包括正常细胞在内，我如果尝试治疗自己，死亡的风险我自己承担，但是……不管是康复过来，或者只是延缓一阵肿瘤病变，有很大可能，我将失去生育能力……”  
　　她埋头，望着膝盖上自己蜷起来的手指，“我甚至……没有想过会跟索尔有孩子，但是，到头来这都不是我一个人应该决定的事情，我不知道该怎么告诉他。”  
　　洛基看着简。他再一次从椅子上站起来，走到她面前越矩地抱住她的头，轻轻的。他在她的头顶吻了一下。他的心中，哀伤，同情与内疚交杂成一种说不清的情绪。当然他知道简告诉他这个，并不是、也绝没有指责他的意思。她甚至不是在向他求助，她只是想找一个人，把这些都说出来。  
　　“简，我们在南非这几年，你有没有遇见……心仪的人？”  
　　“我的生活除了研究就是研究，太无聊了。只有跟我同样无聊的人才能忍受我吧……”她用额头抵住洛基的胸口，笑了笑，“我在放射性的研究上，有一名合作者，他很照顾我。”  
　　“那就好。”洛基喃喃道，“那就好。”  
　　“你放心……”简说道，“我会告诉索尔的。”  
　　接下来的一个礼拜，趁着风雪间的间隙，洛基从镇上请了工人来，修葺阿勒代尔的墓园，母亲，露西尔，还有几位逝去的小姐都葬在这里。他在那些坟茔旁都种上了白蜡树。积雪会给树根提供一个很好的保温层，让它们安全度过漫长的寒冬。  
　　简回了伦敦。  
　　新年刚过去没多久，索尔，洛基，Leah和简，就一起启程去了南非。  
　　索尔跟Leah依旧住在镇上，Leah平日里要上学，周末的时候，就到乡下去找洛基和简。  
　　简在洛基的庄园里找了一处偏僻的谷仓，设置好自己的研究装置。她对治疗和实验，都保留了很详尽的记录和报告，她的身体状况也时好时坏。有额外需要或者帮助的时候，她的研究伙伴也会从欧洲赶来，住上一两个月。  
　　有一个周日的夜里，索尔住在庄园里，他躺在洛基身边，在黑暗里问他，“你从来没说过，你跟简是怎么认识的？”  
　　“她是怎么说的？”  
　　洛基狡猾得没有正面回答。他心里有些不好的预感。不久前索尔跟Leah，还有那个简的研究伙伴，他们三个人刚狩猎回来，洛基不知道他们路上谈了些什么。  
　　“你从来没有跟我说过，你们曾经是情侣。”索尔从背后搂住他。语气酸酸的。  
　　“你怎么知道的？”  
　　“世上没有不透风的墙。”  
　　“我猜是的……”洛基转过身吻住他，然后主动钻进被子里给他口交。  
　　就这样过了大概三年半，简的病竟然一点一点好起来了。所有人都很高兴。去年秋天她的父亲就成了首相，简收拾了东西准备回伦敦去，见父亲，也希望可以发布自己的研究成果。  
　　Leah已经到了上高中的年纪，简跟洛基还有索尔商量了一下，决定带她回伦敦去接受教育，并且正式收养Leah。  
　　然后又过了两年，奥丁侯爵过世，遗体要运回伦敦安葬，索尔跟洛基随船一起回去。  
　　索尔继承了侯爵的头衔，和索马里所有的产业。芙瑞嘉不愿再待在那里，搬回了伦敦，所以索尔考虑了一下，打算接受首相的邀请，也留在伦敦帮忙。而洛基搬回了坎伯兰。  
　　索尔会在有空的时候，带Leah去阿勒代尔度假。  
　　夜里索尔躺在洛基身边，跟他讲，最近有学校里的男孩子追到家里来，写一些浮夸无聊的东西对Leah示爱，我把他们通通赶走了。  
　　“你听上去就像一个苛刻无趣的老混蛋。奥丁森侯爵。”  
　　“我就是一个苛刻无趣的老混蛋。”  
　　洛基咯咯笑了两声。  
　　他问起简的近况，索尔说，简去了华沙，因为她父亲还有自己的影响力，她在科研上已经没有以前那样大的阻碍，她和那个伙伴一起，准备在那里，重新成立一个放射性研究所。  
　　“我真为她高兴，甚至……有一种鸡犬升天的荣誉感。”洛基玩笑道，“想想我还是她在大学时的初恋情人呢。”  
　　“侯爵夫人传记那一章的标题可能得叫‘曾遇人不淑’。”  
　　“谁都会犯错，谁也不完美。”洛基哼了一声。  
　　“我最近其实也一直在想，南非公司的钻石矿场，还有坎伯兰的矿业发展得这样好，你功不可没。我应该向女王陛下请求赐封你为男爵，你当之无愧。”  
　　“爵位……”  
　　洛基低语了一声，没再说什么。  
　　然后索尔明白了。  
　　他吻了他。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
　　 _With rue my heart is laden_  
_For golden friends I had_  
_For many a rose-lipt maiden_  
_And many a lightfoot lad._  
  
  
  
  
  
　　（全文完）


End file.
